Rebelde Sin Causa
by Shampoo marea
Summary: UA Serena sabe que Darien quien es un rebelde,es sinonimo de problemas.Cuando aparece en el mismo secundario que Serena,ella tratara de evadirlo,pero una picardia le sale mal a Darien que lo hace trabajar en la casa de Serena
1. capitulo 1

Rebelde sin causa  
  
Disclaimer: Ya saben,los personajes de este fic no son mios sino de Naoko , yo solo los tomo prestados. Tambien tome prestadas algunas ideas del libro de Kosinski  
  
Nota de autor: otro fic,Universo alternativo  
  
Serena sabe que Darien,a quien solo le gusta hacer rebeldias, es sinonimo de problemas. De modo que, cuando el aparece en en mismo secundario que Serena,ella trata de evadirlo.Una picardia que le sale mal a Darien, lo obliga a trabajar en la casa de Serena. Ahora Serena no va a poder escapar de esos desafiantes ojos celestes...y tampoco esta segura de querer hacerlo.  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Si alguna vez alguien penso que ser la hija del director de un secundario es un privilegio pues se equivocan.Serena Tsukino sufre por serlo, todos los profersores del secundario Sune le piden que participe en todas las convenciones u otras cosas molestas que ella debia hacerlo inclusive los fines de semana. Era molesto sentirse mirada por muchos alumnos y escuchar susurros hablando acerca de ella y de su "papi", sinceramente Serena se sentia diferente.  
  
"Muy bien alumnos abran el libro de "la metamorfosis "(1) en la pagina 87 "ordeno la señora Mc Craw, quien era la profesora de literatura. Era una señora de cincuenta y pico de años, grandota y pechugona.Parecia mas vieja de lo que era, con pelo rubio y corto, y ojos de aguila que observaba cada movimiento de cada alumno que hacia . Tambien tenia una nariz bastante puntiaguda, que mostraba cual vibora era.  
  
"Alguien va a leer???!"pregunto la profesora irritada,dandole golpecitos histericos al lapiz que sostenia en la mano.  
  
Serena suspiro sabia que si nadie levantaba la mano,ella iba a ser la proxima victima de la profesora Mc Craw.Sentia que este ultimo año que le quedaba en el colegio iba a ser el mas lento de su vida, no solo por el estudio sino tambien por su vida social. En el rating de popularidad ella sabia que estaba en el termino medio,que siempre encontraria acompañante para el baile de graduacion.Pero no era tan popular entre los hombres como las chicas populares que siempre le ganaban como Rei Hino,su mejor amiga que desde los doce años tiene muchos pretendientes. Se cree que el respeto que Serena consigio con sus compañeros fue en parte por la popularidad de Rei.  
  
Pero habia algo diferente en Serena , ella sentia que este ultimo año iba a ser diferente pero no sabia en que manera,tal vez dejaria de ser Serena Tsukino,la hija del director y empezaria a ser mas popular o sociable o tener novio. Tal vez...  
  
"Señorita Tsukino" dijo la Señora Mc Craw irrumpiendo los pensamientos de Serena "Podrias leer en voz alta para la clase, por favor ?"  
  
Lentamente Serena abrio el libro de Kafka,buscando la pagina que habia dictado la profesora. No tenia ganas de leer pero sabia que sino mas tarde la iban a llamar para leer asi que prefirio hacerlo en ese momento, empezo a leer subiendo y bajando la sintonia de su voz mientras leia el texto.  
  
BAM!!!!!!  
  
La voz de Serena se quebro al escuchar un fuerte golpe seco,se dio vuelta y vio a Diamante Tendo tirado en el piso con un chichon grande en su frente.  
  
"DIOS!!! Diamante estas bien??" pregunto asustada la profesora Mc Craw. Pero el muchacho no contestaba.  
  
Mina Aino , quien estaba sentada junto a Diamante se agacho para ver a su compañero, trato de despertarlo pero no pudo , "Diamante se desmayo" dijo Mina preocupada ya que su mejor amiga Lita era la novia del chico desmayado.  
  
"Lo que me faltaba!"gruño la señora Mc Craw  
  
"Diamante??" dijo Mina dandole palmadas en la frente, al darse cuanta que no se despertaba empezo a hacerlo mas fuerte haciando que sean cachetadas"DIAMANTE DESPERTA!!!!"  
  
"OUCH!!!!" grito Diamante levantandose "Mina no tenias que ser tan dulce!!!" diciendo ironicamante ,levantandose y mirando a sus compañeros.  
  
"estas bien??"pregunto Mina preocupada por su amigo.  
  
"creo...que ...me desmaye?" pregunto Diamante confundido.  
  
"haganme un favor" dijo la señora Mc Craw, mirando a Mina y a Diamante "vayan a enfermeria y Diamante hacete revisar por Setsune"  
  
"OK!" dijo entusiasmado Diamante sabiendo que iba a perder tiempo en la enfermeria "vamos Mina!!" y fueron caminando juntos hacia la puerta.  
  
"Serena?" pregunto la Señora Mc Craw  
  
"si?" pregunto Serena.  
  
"acompañalos"  
  
"esta bien" dijo Serena,siguiendo el camino de sus compañeros ya excusados de la clase.  
  
Al salir de la clase Serena se encontro con sus compañeros pero ambos se estaban besando apasionadamente.  
  
"MINA!"exclamo Serena al ver a su amiga besandose con el novio de Lita" QUE ESTAN HACIENDO???" asombrada al ver lo que estaba viendo.  
  
"Serena! Calmante! Diamante corto con Lita, hace 2 semanas!' dijo Mina sonrojandose  
  
"que?? Cuando?? Como no me lo dijeron??" pregunto lloriqueando Serena.  
  
"Nadie lo sabe,es un secreto,no queremos que nadie se entere por Lita" dijo Diamante,tratando de calmar a Serena. "mejor lo discutimos despues,me duele mucho la cabeza como para discutir ahora" dijo agarrandose el chichon.  
  
Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta del consultorio,La enfermera Setsu y su secretaria Hotaru hablaban con un chico que Serena nunca habia visto ( Serena conocia a la mayoria de los alumnos). Era el tipico muchacho de buena apariencia,delgado con jeans y una remera gastada negra. Llevaba corto el pelo negro oscuro aunque bastante despeinado.Sus ojos no se podian ver ya que llevaba anteojos de sol.  
  
Setsu miro hacia la puerta y vio al trio,"Diamante Tendo que te paso!!!!"exclamo al ver a Diamante.  
  
"OH! Pues no se, me desmaye y cuando me desperte tenia un chinchon en la frente" dijo Diamante mirando a la enfermera.  
  
"Pues veni y recostate que en un minuto te atiendo" dijo Setsu, indicandole donde estaba la camilla. Mina y Diamante entraron a otra puerta desapareciendo y dejando a Serena en la otra habitacion. /bueno/penso Serena /creo que es hora de irme/. Serena se dio media vuelta decidida a irse pero la voz de Hotaru la hizo parar.  
  
"Un momento,Serena" dijo Hotaru agarrando del brazo a Serena "te presento a un nuevo estudiante de Sune" se volvio hacia el muchacho "esta es Serena Tsukino,la hija del director,ella te acompañara a clase".  
  
Serena trato de sonreir con indiferencia haciendo que no se sienta intimidada por algun futuro comentario del muchacho desconocido que tenia en su frente.Pero sentia ganas de matar a Hotaru por no dejarla presentarse.  
  
"Pero Hotaru primero tenes que completar unos formularios para el muchacho " dijo Setsune dandole unos papeles.  
  
"Ups me habia olvidado, ok ahora lo hago", dijo Hotaru mirando al muchacho "tu nombre es Darien? No?"  
  
"si "dijo el muchacho.  
  
Hotaru lleno el formulario.Ellas jamas permitian dejar a los alumnos llenar el formulario porque decian que sus letras eran ilegibles u otras exageraciones que decian para hacerlo ellas. Al terminar Hotaru extendio su brazo a Darien.  
  
"Bienvenido al colegio Sune,Darien Chiba" dijo Hotaru, haciendo un gesto hacia Serena" Serena te mostrara donde esta tu armario y tambien donde queda tu primera clase que es..." mirando hacia una hoja "clase de Literatura con la profesora Mc Craw" .  
  
/ que suerte que tenes Darien.../ penso ironicamente Serena.  
  
Hotaru le dio una hojas al muchacho y entro hacia donde estaba Diamante. Con Serena , Darien salio junto hacia ella hacia los armarios o lockers.  
  
Al caminar Darien dijo "acabo de conocer a tu padre"con tono calmo como si no importase. Serena lo miro de reojo tratando de no ponerse nerviosa empezo a caminar mas rapido. Tratando de cambiar de tema Serena dijo,  
  
"Dejame ver donde esta el armario "dijo sacando algunos papeles que tenia Darien en sus manos "tu armario esta en el ala izquierda.Te mostrare donde esta asi podras dejar tus libros o otras cosas ahí"  
  
Darien parecio divertido por lo que dijo Serena.  
  
"Caramba lo decis de una manera tan....PROFESIONAL. Como si lo unico que hicieras en este colegio es mostrarle a la gente en donde estan los benditos armarios.Te haces la autoritaria pero al mismo tiempo la indifetente, sos buena estudiante???"dijo Darien en forma hostil.  
  
"QUE??" pregunto Serena desconcertada por en bombardeo del muchacho con anteojos.  
  
"mmm...no creo que estes acomodada, no pareces...que autoridad tenes en el colegio? Mmm...no me entendes, no?...Para hacertela mas simple ya que parece que no te da mucho la cabeza...que sos la embajadora de los estudiantes??"  
  
"Estudio aca 'dijo Serena defendiendose  
  
"Bueno, pense que ya habias terminado el colegio y que como sos la hija del director , tu padre te habria dado algun empleo aca" dijo Darien  
  
Serena lo miro seriamente, pero Darien continuo  
  
"A los padres les gusta ayudar a sus hijos, lamentablemente mis padres estan muertos pero si estuviesen vivos tambien meayudarian .Ahora que me acuerdo una vez trabaje en una cafeteria, viste esos lugares de mala muerte en donde solo van personas que no tienen nada que hacer y van a esas cafeterias viejas para ..."  
  
"Bueno,no quiero escuchar tu historia"dijo Serena irritada.  
  
"ok, supongo que tu padre siempre te ayuda y te ayudara profesionalmente, para encaminarte a ser asistente de director o algo por el estilo.Igualmente te digo que vas por un buen camino y veo que naciste para hacer esto" dijo ironicamente Darien.  
  
Serena sentia que todo su cuerpo ardia, ya no podia aguantar mas sentia la necesidad de tirar a Darien por alguna parte y irse a su clase.  
  
"No...no, recuerdo haberte pedido tus consejos" dijo Serena con voz histerica.Darien se saco los anteojos, mostrando unos ojos celestes muy parecidos al color del cielo que impactaban con su color de pelo y sus pestañas arqueadas nunca antes vistas, parcia tan....Serena trato de no dejarse seducir por esos ojos y trato de caer en la realidad.  
  
"CARAMBA tan nerviosa te pones? No me culpes vos...por no estar en tu clase" dijo darien  
  
"La profesora Mc Craw me dejo acompañar a Diamante a la enfermeria " dijo serena con tono cortante "asi que tanto no estoy perdiendo mi tiempo"  
  
"Diamante es ese muchacho que parecia que alguien le habia pegado en la frente con una sarten??" pregunto Darien.  
  
"Si "dijo Serena calmandose al ver que estaban cambiando de tema y que no criticaba mas su capacidad como embajadora.  
  
Al subir las escaleras , Darien pregunto.  
  
"Es tu novio?"  
  
Serena no pudo evitar la risa, "NOOOO, Diamante esta..." furiosa Serena dejo de hablar sabia que este tipo no tenia que saber nada sobre la relacion entre Mina y Diamante.  
  
"Me imagino que debe ser dificil conseguir alguna cita cuando uno es la hija del director" comento Darien pensativo.  
  
Serena sentia la necesidad de ahorcarlo y pegarle una patada en sus partes mas intimas.pero no lo hizo.  
  
"porque decis eso?" pregunto Serena.  
  
"oh bueno..." Darien parecio reflexionar "la hija del director del colegio en donde iba , tambien tenia mi misma edad y era...bueno feita y...bueno, su historia fue espantosa, en la fiesta de graduacion fue con su tio , la pobre penso que nadie se daria cuenta pero se equivoco" dijo Darien.  
  
La presion de Serena empezo a subir ya no aguantaba mas , en el armario de Darien ambos pararon y Serena lo miro con ojos de odio,  
  
"Sinceramente sos destestable y grosero....ademas, un repetidor!" Exclamo Serena. Darien parecio sorprenderse.  
  
"Oh , me mal interpretaste"  
  
"Me comparas con una feucha, que es fracasada y que usa a sus parientes para el baile de graduacion!!!!"grito Serena, sintiendo que este año iba a ser el peor de su vida.  
  
"No te estaba comparando" protesto Darien "solo dije que debe ser duro ser la hija del director.Sin contar...digamos.....los milles de problemas personales" Serena se quedo helada.  
  
"yo no tengo millones de problemas"  
  
"yo no hablo de vos,hablo de...."  
  
"MI UNICO PROBLEMA SOS VOS !!!,QUE POR CULPA TUYA DESPERDICIE MI TIEMPO"grito Serena tirando los papeles por el aire y corriendo hacia otro lado,lejos de Darien.  
  
"y...NO ME VAS A DECIR DONDE QUEDA MI CLASE????" grito Darien pero Serena ya estaba muy lejos para escucharlo.  
  
(1) "Metamorfosis" de Kafka mi escritor preferido!  
  
Continuara?......  
  
Lo continuo??? O no??? Sinceramente no pense que iba a tener tiempo pero lo tuve asi q este es mi fic, nuevo obvio. Acerca de Confusiones y secretos ocultos, no se cuando los voy a actualizar pero estan ahí ahí ahi..... Espero que les haya gustado... Shampoo.m. 


	2. capitulo 2

Rebelde sin causa  
  
Nota de autor: Este es el 2 capitulo de Rebelde, voy a ver como me sale, espero q les guste. Acerca de Secretos Ocultos.....va a ser el prox. en actualizar pero quiero ser mas original y hoy no estoy original.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mas tarde, ese mismo dia sentada en una silla mirando la ventana abierta de la cocina. Serena se puso a mirar la calle en espera de que su familia estuviera lista para cenar, cosa que se hacia todos los fines de semana, es decir todos los viernes. Serena se sentia incomoda de ir ya que ella se sentia bastante madura y ya no era tan comun una chica de su edad en salir todos los viernes a cenar con los padres. Serena estaba cansada de ver a sus padres como dos seres extraños, ya que no hay dos personas mas frivolas e ingenuas que ellos. Por ejemplo, el papa se pasa cuarenta horas semanales en compania de adolecentes y su mama se dedica a ilustrar libros para chicos, aunque no hayan entendido todavia el concepto de lo que es popular y lo que no es.  
  
La joven, Sentada en la ventana suspiro y sacudio la cabeza / que puedo hacer?/ penso / es mi familia y yo los quiero pero es dificil no aparecer en publico con ellos, tengo vida social/ De hecho Serena estaba esperando la llamada de Rei para hablar de que se pondrian para la fiesta de Haruka , que seria ese dia a las 11 pm.  
  
Miro el reloj. Hacia veinte minutos que Rei tendria que haber llamado, al llegar del ensayo de las chicas animadoras de los partidos de futbol.  
  
Un movimiento en la calle le llamo la atencion a Serena .Alguien habia pasado junto a la ventana de los Jameson, cosa extraña ya que hace dos meses que los Jameson se mudaron. "Mama! " grito Serena  
  
"Que pasa , amor? "respondio la mama desde la escalera.  
  
"Alguien se mudo a la casa de los Jameson? " pregunto Serena  
  
"Si" contesto la mujer con impaciencia. Odiaba mantener conversaciones a los gritos ya que en el barrio se los veia como una familia tipica y normal. "El camion de mudanza estuvo aca ayer"  
  
/ Por que sera que siempre me entero de todo tarde.../ penso Serena con bronca. Observo la casa de enfrente, intrigada por saber quienes viviran ahí.Serena se ilusiono imaginandose que alguien de su edad, simpatico y amable seria su nuevo vecino y quien sabe si un nuevo romance.  
  
De repente recordo, que cualquiera que fuese el vecino, probablemente la iba a molestar con el telefono ya que ambas casas tenian una linea conjunta.Serena medito el porque fue creada esa linea conjunta, su papa queria ahorrar dinero en facturas telefonicas, basicamente se comparte la misma linea telefonica en ambas casas, a veces si se levantaba el tubo se podia oir al señor Jameson ( el antiguo vecino de la casa de enfrente) por telefono hablando de su diabetes y uno tenia que colgar y esperar hasta que terminara.  
  
RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG  
  
El sonido del telefono hizo bajar a Serena de las nubes.  
  
"Hola?"  
  
"Serena?" pregunto Rei "hace media hora que te estaba llamando y la linea me daba ocupada!!"  
  
"los vecinos Rei, ellos estan uilizando la linea conjunta" contesto Serena con voz monotona.  
  
"Oh Caramba, pense que la habian cortado"suspiro Rei "crei que con la mudanza de los Jameson todo esto terminaria"  
  
"Lamentablemente no" dijo Serena." Pero igulamente papa dijo que la compania telefonica debia notificarnos si los nuevos vecinos quieren la linea conjunta'  
  
"Espero que no" deijo Rei  
  
"Espero" suspiro Serena, irritada por compartir una linea telefonica en el cual los vecinos de enfrente podian escuchar sus conversaciones.  
  
"En fin, que te pensas poner esta noche? " pregunto Rei  
  
"No se" dijo Serena pensando "mmm...tal vez el sueter verde , viste ,ese transparentado.Igualmente que me pongo un corpiño blanco o negro?"  
  
"Blanco, te queda bien , combina con ese verde pastel" dijo Rei aconsejandole a su amiga." Oh eso te va a quedar estupendo"  
  
"Decis eso con todo lo que me pongo Rei"  
  
"No es cierto" protesto Rei indignada "No lo dije cuando usaste esa camisa blanca, la vez que te mojaste y se te vio completamente el corpiño negro, es mas hasta se te notaron los pezones(1)"  
  
"Oh como me hubiera gustado ver eso" se oyo una voz desconocida en la linea.Serena y Rei se quedaron atontadas y sonrojadas por el comentario escuchado por este desconocido. Despues la voz de Rei en voz muy baja dijo  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"estoy aca" contesto la joven en un susurro.  
  
"No les va a servir de nada murmurar" dijo la voz " Quiero decir, que no es como si estuviesen susurrando al oido de la otra. Todo lo que se digan lo esuchare por esta linea telefonica"  
  
Serena se estrecho, aunque estaba sola en la cocina.  
  
"ejem, Señor " dijo Serena con voz madura " esta es una conversacion privada, por favor corte"  
  
" Podrian haberme engañado jaja "contesto el señor, para Serena su voz le resultaba familiar pero en estos momentos su mente no trabajaba bien por los nervios "Todo lo que hice fue levantar el tubo y ahí estaban ustedes hablando de su vestimenta y sinceramente..."  
  
"Por favor corte" dijo Serena con firmeza.  
  
"Vamossssss, todavia no me entere lo que se pondra Rei" se quejo el.  
  
" Rei , te llamo mas tarde " dijo Serena.  
  
"ok "y Rei corto  
  
" Que degenerado! " exclamo Serena.  
  
"Mira quien habla, la que usa camisas mojadas para que se noten..."  
  
"DEGENERADO!!!" y Serena corto. Volvio hacia la ventana y miro con rencor hacia la casa de enfrente, adios a la esperanza de encontrar un vecino encantador. Que detestable que era ese tipo.  
  
Pero un cierto movimiento le llamo la atencion a Serena, una figura aparecio en una de las ventanas principales, con algo blanco en la mano. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Serena, no pudo conseguir leer lo que decia.  
  
Se dio vuelta y rebusco en los cajones de la cocina en busca de los binoculares que su mama le regalo a su hermano menor.  
  
Cuando volvio hacia la ventana, la figura seguia ahí, levanto los binoculares hasta sus ojos y luego sus manos empezaron a temblar de ira y violencia que los tiro hacia el otro lado d ela cocina, rompiendolo.  
  
"AAAAAAAAh, COMO TE ODIO! " grito histericamente Serena.  
  
El objeto blanco era un letrero hecho a mano que decia HOLA CABEZA DE BOMBON , O MEJOR DICHO SERENA. La figura que lo sostenia alegremente y agitaba una de sus manos era nadie mas ni nada menos que Darien Chiba....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(1) espero que no les haya molestado utilizar la palabra pezones...igulamente no lo hice en un contexto sexual.  
  
OKKKKKKKK , gracias meri!!!!!! Me diste ganas de hacer este capitulo, parece q salio bien , vah esperare con los reviews. Maldicion, me sangra a cantaros mi pobre nariz...snif snif, besossssssssss 


	3. capitulo 3

Rebelde sin causa  
  
  
  
Nota de autor: Ok , creo que deberia agradecer a todas las personas que me escribieron reviews,digamos que una por una ya que se lo merecen!!!!  
  
  
  
Randa: Esta es la unica historia en el cual quiero hacer que serena y Darien se odien , como a principios de la serie!!!! Me encanto tu descripcion del pan blanco sin concha untado con mayonesa ^__^  
  
Neo Cristal Serenity: Gracias !!! voy a seguir escribiendo!!!!!  
  
Yui: jejeje este Darien es el hombre de mis sueños jajaja. Y que significa XDDD???  
  
Meri: Con odio siempre hay amor...y no se porque...._ , Gracias Meri!!!! Siempre me mandas reviews ^_^  
  
Jaz: y..uno mejora cuando escribe y escribe y escribe, no te parece?  
  
Haruko Sakuragi: jejeje siempre trato de hacer fics distintos a los demas....mmmmmm....pero parece q los demas no los prefieren distintos ( no tengo tantos reviews) *___*  
  
Kali: y lo continue.....  
  
Mer: snifffff vos fuiste la primer persona que me mando el rpimer review en mi primer historia!!!!!! Q memoria que tengo carajo!!!!!! =) Gracias!!!  
  
Irem y smcg2: Gracias!  
  
  
  
Bueno espero que les guste la historia....voy a tratar de hacerla mas comica si es que me sale........si me va salir.....si  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Muy bien, asi que Darien Chiba, era el tipo mas cruel ,rudo y ofensivo que existia.Es mas el la habia caratulado a Serena como la aburrida e insignificante hija del director y lo peor de todo es que vivia enfrente de su propia casa.Y tendria que compartir una linea telefonica...Pero Serena no iba a permitir que este muchacho le arruine su ultimo año del secundario, ni tampoco le iba a arruinar esta noche especial ( tenia la fiesta). Asi que se las arreglo para borrar de su mente a Darien durante su cena con su familia y cuando llegaron a su casa despues de cenar, se empezo a preparar para la fiesta de Haruko.Serena revolvio el armario hasta encontrar el vestido negro que Rei le habia traido de Europa. Por lo general la joven no usaba vestidos, se limitaba con los jeans y buzos, pero ese vestido le encantaba y la fiesta le ofrecia una buena excusa para usarlo. Ademas Serena estaba tratando de cambiar su imagen.  
  
/ por supuesto, no estoy desesperada por cambiar mi imagen/ penso Serena / no soy tan patetica...ademas no es que nunca haya tenido una cita... experiencia tengo/ al mismo tiempo que pensaba Serena se desataba los cordones de su zapatilla verde.Lentamente desato el nudo y saco la zapatilla.  
  
/ mi historia romantica nunca resulto ser tormentosa pero lo bastante justa para considerarla aburrida.De hecho mi primera cita fue a los 15 años y con un chico de 19 años que estaba pintando la casa para ganarse algo de dinero.Tampoco fue excitante porque mis padres no me hubieran dejado salir con el si se hubiesen enterado/ penso sacandose la remera / Tanto mis padres como yo pensabamos que Lucas ( asi se llamaba) me llevaba al cine con su hermanita menor. Pero Lucas estaba seguro que era una cita porque me llevo a la ultima butaca y me paso el brazo por los hombros. Antes que empezara la pelicula me agarro al pera con su mano, me dijo que le gustaba y en ese instante me dio un enorme y humedo beso, pero en esa epoca no sabia como reaccionar, asi que me levante y me fui del cine sin ver la pelicula. Lucas nunca me volvio a llamar/  
  
Igualmente los 3 años siguientes Serena tuvo mejores acercamientos con los muchachos.  
  
Serena se termino de vestir para la fiesta de Haruko y fue a la cocina . Rei ya estaba ahí hablando con los padres de la muchacha. Llevaba unos jeans y una camisa de terciopelo rojo. Su hermoso pelo oscuro brillaba con la luz artificial de la lampara.  
  
"OOOh! Te pusiste el vestido negro que te regale! "dijo alegremente.  
  
"Estoy demasiado elegante y ridicula?? "pregunto Serena. Mirando su vestido, insagura para no querer pasar el ridiculo en la fiesta.  
  
" estas estupenda. Querida " dijo su madre.  
  
"si...estupenda" le aseguro Rei "vamos?"  
  
"A donde van??"pregunto su padre.  
  
"A una fiesta...en casa de los Phillips" dijo Serena al azar.Si su papa llegaba a enterarse que iban a la casa de Haruko, podria ponerse nervioso ya que sabia que los padres de Haruko se encontraban en la Patagonia.  
  
Por ultimo las muchachas salieron y recorrieron las pocas cuadras que las separaba de la casa de Haruko. A mitad del camino ya se empezaba a oir la musica.  
  
"Si se escucha desde aca significa que sera una fiesta entretenida" comento Rei.  
  
"Si...espero que la musica no llegue hasta el oido de mis padres " dijo en tono de broma " podrian ir hasta la casa y ahí jajajaja nos verian ".  
  
Se acercaron a la casa de ladrillos de Haruko, los vidrios vibraban por la musica y se escuchaban gritos desde adentro. Haruko estaba fumando en las escaleras de su casa y al lado de el estaba Michiru abrazados.La joven de pelo corto tenia una botella de Vodka en su mano.Ambos parecia idos.  
  
"Hola Haruko "saludo Rei "Hola Michiru".  
  
'Hola Rei, Hola Serena "saludo Haruko , y les dedico una sonrisa a ambas muchachas "Michiru no les va a poder saludar...veran...esta medio ...mal, Entren chicas!"  
  
Se abrieron paso hacia la cocina a traves de la multitud.Habian montañas de bebidas alcocholicas sobre el piso y la mesa de la cocina.Lo unico que quedaba para beber eran unas pepsi. Ambas muchachas se sirvieron y probaron.  
  
"Pepsi??" pregunto Serena.Rei bebio un sorbo y asintio.  
  
"Si, pero conociendo a Haruko, contiene algo mas que una pepsi" y ambas volvieron a probarlo.  
  
"Si, tenes razon pero es tan dulce que no puedo adivinar que es".  
  
Rei vio a un conocido en un rincon de la cocina, en un estado deplorable y se dirigio alli para saludarlo ( si es que se podia). Serena se quedo en su lugar agregando mas pepsi a su vaso, cuando una voz a su espalda le dijo:  
  
"eso no parece un sueter verde pastel" .  
  
Serena se dio vuelta. Darien Chiba estaba al lado de la heladera abierta inspeccionando su contenido. La joven se acomodo el pelo, se sentia incomoda.  
  
"Decidi no ponermelo"dijo con voz cortante y fria.  
  
"Si, es evidente" Darien saco de la heladera un frasco de aceitunas y se lo ofrecio a Serena. La joven sacudio la cabeza.  
  
"volviste a llamar a Rei para decirle que habias cambiado de parecer con respecto al sueter?? Porque no escuche el telefono. Poque las mujeres hacen eso?? Y vas a tirar esa remera blanca la que te hablaba Rei??" La miro de cerca "A proposito no veo la forma del corpiño con ese vestido....o no llevas corpiño???" .  
  
Antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta cortante, Ami entro a la cocina y le dedico a Darien una dulce y brillante sonrisa . Darien le ofrecio las aceitunas. Ami es la chica mas bonita y popular (1) del colegio.Los hombres le caen como gotas de lluvia y por supuesto es la chica mas deseada del colegio. Es como el sueño de los hombres. Con su mirada inocente y su pelo celeste, parece una niña dulce. Y su voz...los muchachos se derriten cuando escuchan su voz. Por supuesto sus mejores amigas son Lita y Mina, ellas son el trio de las chicas populares y bellas.  
  
"Gracias pero estoy tratando de dejarlas " dijo con una voz extremadamente dulce.  
  
"Te entiendo" contesto Darien "tuve un terrible problema cuando era chico y ahora solo las como en las fiestas" . Ami se reia mientras se elejaba meneando su cola con su pollera corta.  
  
Serena sintio celos / pero porque voy a estar celosa de Darien y Ami???/ penso la joven./ creo que Ami hace brotar celos a cualquier mujer/ Darien la miro.  
  
"Serena estas obstruyendo el paso" dijo deslozando su mano por la pequeña cintura de la joven y la saco con suavidad del camino.  
  
Serena sintio una extraña sensacion en su estomago.De repente, sintio lo delgado que era el encaje del vestido. pero luego paso Mina y Darien la solto.Se puso una aceituna verde en cada dedo y le sonrio .  
  
"Te divertiste en la cena con tus padres?"  
  
"Si, claro"respondio sin dejar de sentir la calidez de su mano en su cintura.Luego fruncio el ceño "como te enteraste?"  
  
"Te vi. Estaba comiendo con los chicos del colegio"  
  
Serena sintio que sus musculos se contraian. De modo de que Darien habia visto a la hija del director y su familia compartiendo una cena saludable de todos los viernes.Serena se imagino como Darien y su mesa llena de amigos señalando y burlandose del espectaculo de su cena.Pero ya habia hecho amigos??? Tan rapido???  
  
" Hablas como si nunca hubieras comido con tus papas" dijo Serena cruzando los brazos.Mientras Darien comia las aceitunas que tenia en sus dedos.  
  
" No en...un restaurante....en la noche...de un viernes"sus ojos celeste brillaban" Me habria dado miedo que todos me miraran y pensaran que clase de fracasado cena con sus padres en lugar de hacerlo con los amigos un viernes a la noche"  
  
/ de modo que te estas burlando de mi!!! / penso Serena furiosa.  
  
"No tengo que escuchar esto y menos de una persona como vos "declaro y se alejo de ese muchacho molesto. Serena se dirigio hacia el rincon en donde estaba Rei hablando con el trio de las chicas mas bellas ( Mina, Ami y Lita).  
  
"si, escuche que el la desvirgo y despues la abandono.Mariano ahora tiene otra imagen para el colegio, por lo que le hizo a Melanie"dijo Lita, todas estaban serias escuchando el comentario de la joven. Serena suspiro.  
  
"Me voy" le dijo a Rei "podes quedarte si queres"  
  
"Que pasa ??el chico nuevo te insulto de nuevo??"pregunto Rei. Pero ahora el trio tambien la estaban observando.  
  
"No..No, solo quiero irme" dijo Serena.Ami le dirigio una mirada de conocedora. Y le dijo:  
  
"Estas cansada eh?, supongo que no sos muy transnochadora".  
  
Serena la miro con ojos relampageantes.Ami es buena chica pero ella adhiere esa imagen de serena como todos los demas como: SERENA-ES-LA-HIJA- DEL-DIRECTOR-POR-LO-TANTO-DEBE-SER-UNA-BUENA-CHICA-EN-LA-ESCUELA.Serena trato de hacer lo posible por ignorarlo.Rei tambien lo ignoro.  
  
"Bueno, me voy con vos" dijo un poco confundida "porque no te quedas a dormir en mi casa?"  
  
Estaban por salir de la cocina cuando entraron los padres de Haruko, que entraron en ese momento.Tenian una expresion aturdida y horrorizada en sus caras.Por suerte el padre de Haruko no puso su mirada en Serena sino en Darien quien mordisqueaba el ultimo muslo de pollo.  
  
"Hijo" dijo el hombre "ese pollo era nuestro almuerzo para mañana".  
  
Por supuesto la llegada de los padres hizo que todos lso jovenes se fueran corriendo.Serena se encontro aplastada contra la pared a causa de la estampida humana.Ami estaba justo frente de Serena y se detuvo de repente,mirando por encima del hombro.Serena sigui su mirada.  
  
Darien las sonreia, con sus ojos celestes brillantes.Hizo un gesto de saludo con el pollo y en el acto mientras la multitud las llevaba a la saluda a las muchachas, Serena sintio un extraño hormigeo en el estomago. Ese gesto, estaba dirigido a Serena por casualidad???  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
aunque no lo crean es verdad  
  
Ese fue el final del capitulo 3, mis ojos no dan mas!!!!! ( no me puse los anteojos y ahora me tengo q joder....=( ) Reviews!!!!!! 


	4. capitulo 4

Rebelde sin causa  
  
Capitulo 4  
Era Lunes, ocho de la mañana, primera hora del dia. Serena estaba sentada en su clase, preocupada por el examen que iba a tener en unos minutos. Ella estudio todo el fin de semana para esta prueba muy importante, preocupada por que no le vaya mal ya que necesitaba un 8 para levantar la materia. Era la clase de Quimica,de el Profesor Elliot. Este profesor era un personaje, siempre vestia trajes viejos, con harapos, que parecia de haber resistido varias generaciones. Manchados, arrugados,grises y con puños raidos era la tipica ropa del profesor. La mayoria de los alumnos se burlaban de esa ropa bastante ridicula. Pero lo mas peculiar de este hombre era su personalidad, enseño en el secundario durante muchos años ( ningun alumno pudo descifrar cuantos años tiene Prof. Elliot) .Según dice la leyenda , se dice que queria ser profesor universitario pero su tesis doctoral fue un verdadero fracaso y por ello, el hombre quedo traumado. Lo mas grave es que por venganza a este hecho, Elliot es un ser irritable, insoportable y presenta examenes dificilisimos. El examen estaba programado a las 8:15, Serena miro su reloj de mano y suspiro. Ya era hora. Tendria que romperse las neuronas para aprobar este examen. Al comenzar la hora el profesor Elliot distrubuyo las pruebas y con voz cansada y monotona, anuncio que todos podian empezar a desaprobar. Luego dijo a la clase que iria al baño y que no se les ocurra copiarse ya que el se daria cuenta. Y dicho eso salio de la clase. A traves del aula Serena intercambio miradas desesperadas con Rei. Ambas eran un desastre universal en Quimica, de modo que ambas pasaron el fin de semana estudiando continuamente sin perder el tiempo, algo casi imposible para Serena. Serena miro su hoja y penso :  
  
/ mmmmmmmm....el ejercicio 1 no creo que me salga....a ver....el 2.....puede ser.....bueno lo intentare/  
  
y pensando eso Serena agarro su lapiz y empezo a hacer los ejercicios, resolvio los 4 primeros bastante rapidos y se encontro cometiendo errores en el 1. Estaba tan concentrada que no escuchaba que todos sus compañeros se reian por lo bajo y movian sus asientos. Desorientada Serena levanto la vista y vio a Darien Chiba revolviendo los papeles de la maleta del Profesor Elliot. Serena fruncio el ceño y miro hacia Rei pero ella parecia tan desorientada como Serena. Darien encontro lo que buscaba y acalaro su garganta. Estiro su corbata, pareciendo los mismos gestos que hacia el profesor.  
  
"Ejem...alumnos...ya pueden empezar a copiarse" dijo con voz monotona y aburrida, la misma de Elliot. Y luego empezo a dictar las respuestas de los ejercicios.  
  
Instantaneamente, todos los alumnos empezaron a escribir las respuestas salvo Serena que miraba todo lo que pasaba, bastante perpleja.No era que Serena nunca se habia copiado pero ver lo que hacia Darien era....bastante desafachado!  
  
/ yo que me mate estudiando!!!/ penso Serena / y ahora viene este ESTUPIDO y me arruina todo!!!!!/. En ese instante recordo el fin de semana, estudiando continuamente, esas horas, ese esfuerzo...todo malgastado.  
  
" Para a los que no les da o escriben bastante despacio, se los repetire de nuevo" dijo Darien imitando la voz del profesor.  
  
/ lo imita bien/ admitio Serena / pero que dijo! De todas formas....tengo muchas ganas de matarte Darien!!!!!/  
~~~~  
Dos horas mas tarde, Serena se aproximaba a guardar en el armario de su colegio todos sus libros usados en ese dia. Mientras caminaba vio a Darien Chiba apoyado en su armario como si fuera un mal sueño para la muchacha.  
  
/ y ahora que querra..../ penso Serena.  
  
Al aproximarse vio que Darien no estaba apoyado en su armario sino en siguiente, el de Ami.  
  
"Hola Serena" dijo Darien.  
  
"No empeces, eh?" contesto Serena agresivamente. Agarro su candado, hizo la combinacion y abrio la puerta de metal con tanta furia que Darien hizo un salto hacia atrás.  
  
"Otra vez estas enojada? Que te hice ahora? "pregunto.  
  
"mejor deci "todavia"..." farfullo Serena.  
  
"Oh vamos..."dijo el "te prometo que no me voy a burlar mas de vos, ni de tu puesto de embajadora de estudiantes o de tu papa como director. Que tengo que hacer para que hagamos las paces? queres escuchar la historia de aquella vez que mi papa intervino en una feria de ciencias y despues nadie paso por su consultorio"  
  
Serena se vio sorprendida, era la primera vez que Darien hablaba de su vida, de el.  
  
"de que trabaja? "pregunto Serena.  
  
"Ja!!! Sabia que te interesaria" dijo moviento sus brazos, en tono presumido "es dermatologo"  
  
"AH, olvida la pregunta" dijo Serena furiosa por dejarse llevar por las estupideces de este muchacho." te habria matado.. alla en la clase de Quimica, por hacer trampa en la prueba"  
  
Darien la miro confundido.  
  
" Mira se que sos nuevo y seguramente queres que todos te consideren listo o sobresalir o algo por el estilo, pero creo que deberia pensar en los demas, de vez en cuando. Personas que se mataron el fin de semana por esa maldita prueba o que..."  
  
"Es eso lo que crees? "Pregunto Darien cortando a Serena, alzo su ceja "que me trataba de hacerme el listo? " dijo en medio de risas agresivas.  
  
Serena tiro sus libros en el armario y lo cerro de un golpe.  
  
"OOOOh , lo siento" dijo Serena en tono sarcastico "Supongo que soy muy injusta con alguien que obliga a copiarse..." Darien torcio su boca y sus gestos parecieron mas serios.  
  
"Porque te crees tan santa? Queres escuchar las cosas desde mi punto de vista?como te suena eso? " dijo el muchacho.  
  
Serena se apoyo en el armario y cruzo sus brazos: "te escucho"dijo.  
  
"Claro y con muchas ganas, con solo verte la cara me doy cuenta de tu animo imparcial" dijo darien.  
  
Serena apreto sus labios con fuerza mientras observaba al muchacho. Durante estos pocos dias, transcurridos desde su encuentro, Serena empezo a considerarlo como un imbecil..un tipo que no podia tomarse nada en serio y se burlaba de los demas. Pero en este instante, algo parecia haber cambiado, los ojos de Darien brillaban. Parecia de veras dolido.  
  
/ por mi culpa?/ penso Serena / acaso le importaba que le sermoneara o que yo no fuera como las demas personas que lo siguen?/  
  
"Esta bien, te escucho con gran atencion"dijo Serena.  
  
Darien sonrio debilmente. Y sus ojos se iluminaron nuevamente.  
  
"ok. Cuando fui esta mañana para entregar a la señora Setsune mis antecedentes escolares, oi a la chica que trabaja ahí...como se llama???"  
  
Serena alzo la ceja y dijo "Hotaru".  
  
"Si, esa. Bueno, estaba hablando con otra chica del lio que habia tenido que arreglar la hoja de Xerox. Luego saco del bolsillo una hoja arrugada y dijo que era la copia de la prueba del prof. Elliot. Supongo que debe asistir a su clase de la sexta hora"  
  
Serena lo miro con firmeza.  
  
"Hotaru no es capaz de resolver todos esos problemas y encontrar las respuestas correctas."dijo Serena."bueno de todas maneras no tenias que darles las respuestas a nuestros propios compañeros"  
  
Darien encogio sus hombros." No, habria podido delatar a Hotaru y empezar en una vida de paria en este amistoso colegio"  
  
'Bueno, no digo que..." Serena hizo una pausa. No se podia discutir con el.Era indudable que delatar era un asunto peligroso. "sin embargo.." .  
  
"Pensa en lo divertido que fue hacerlo, Serena" se apresuro a decir Darien, acercandose a Serena " Imaginate los ojos estupefactos del profesor cuando vea que todos los examenes son perfectos, mirara una hoja tras otra sin poder creer lo que ve."  
  
Serena escondio su sonrisa detrás de su mano. Darien parecia hablar de un sueño, el muchacho tenia una buena imaginacion.  
  
"Como sea , lo ves sentado en su silla con su sentimiento de superioridad hacia nosotros, para luego, lentamente, darse cuenta...." dijo Darien.  
  
" Para darse cuenta que nos copiamos y nos aplace a todos"dijo Serena con brusquedad.  
  
"Vamos "dijo Darien con tono convencedor "ya paso todo. Por lo menos divirtamonos un poco..."  
  
"Si...seguro...mientras que veo todos mis esfuerzos y la horas que pase...que se vayan por los caños" dijo Serena. Darien sacudio la cabeza sin dejar de sonreir.  
  
"Ya veo, no lograre convencerte" luego aprecio en su rostro una expresion de preocupacion "no vas a decirle nada de esto a tu papa, no? "  
  
Serena se sintio desilusionada, asi que toda esta conversacion fue para convenverla de que no lo delate.  
  
"Se debe a eso todo este asunto de tratar de ser amigos?" la rabia le cerraba en la garganta pero sus palabras eran susurros." A que queres asegurarte de que no te delate?"  
  
"No, se me ocurrio que.."  
  
"Se te ocurrio que automaticamente iba a contarle automaticamente todo esto a mi papa?"quiso saber Serena "No soy una soplona Darien , de eso te podes quedar tranquilo. Y no necesto que me recuerdes que tengo que mantener la boca cerrada"  
  
"Serena..."  
  
" Ademas, la razon por la cual no lo contare es porque nunca lo hago. Estuve en esta situacion un millon de veces y nunca delate a nadie. Y a nadie como a vos me gustaria ver metido en un lio"  
  
Darien acepto la explocion de colera de Serena con mucha calma...con mucha calma como a Serena le habria gustado. Luego adopto una expresion pensativa.  
  
"Que te parece la profesora Mc Cracken? "pregunto por fin.  
  
"Como?"  
  
"Dijiste que no sabias a quien mas te gustaria ver metido en un lio y yo dije.."  
  
"YA IO LO QUE DIJISTE!!!!" exclamo Serena.  
  
"Epa, relajate"Aconsejo el con suavidad "un dia de estos te va a dar un infarto. Tenes que aprender a tomar las cosas con suavidad y calma...y tambien de una forma mas divertida"  
  
Empezo a caminar en direccion a la cafeteria, y vio que sus hombros se sacudian de risa.  
  
" EN LA VIDA HAY OTRAS COSAS ADEMAS DE LA DIVERSION!!!" le grito "LA DIVERSION No es....." Serena dejo de gritar al escucharse y al imaginar como sonaria lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
Serena se sentia como un duende maligno, como un diablo que afirmaba que: " CONMIGO JAMAS EXISTIRA LA DIVERSION" .Todo esto se debia a Darien que la hacia sentir tan...severa. Por supuesto habian otras personas que la hacian sentir de la misma manera como Haruko y sus comentarios sobre ya-paso-tu-hora-de-ir-a-la-cama. Pero con Haruko era otra cosa era distinto , a Serena no le importaba tanto. Con Darien era diferente, el la volvia loca.  
Despues de las clases, Serena saco de su armario su uniforme de camarera y se dirigio al baño para cambiarse. Hacia ya casi un año que trabajaba como camarera en la Cafeteria de la Campañola, su padre fue quien la obligo a ir con la excusa de " ya tenes casi 18, tenes que conseguir algun trabajo"  
  
Al entrar al baño se cambio rapidamente ( no queria que nadie la vea con ese espantoso uniforme marron de camarera) hasta estar lista. Al terminar de cambiarse, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del baño cuando oyo risas afuera. Serena espero que esas personas que estaban afuera se vayan rapidamente ya que llegaria tarde a su trabajo y no queria que nadie del colegio la descubriera en ese momento. Se quedo en la puerta del baño poniendo su oido en la puerta hasta que las risas se callaran.  
  
Pero parecia que los chicos no querian moverse.  
  
"Entonces crees que esto va a andar?" Pregunto uno de ellos. Parecia encontrarse justo del otro lado de la puerta (la de los hombres).  
  
"Confia en mi. En mi otro colegio cambiamos los carteles de las puertas de los baños y todo salio estupendo. Es muy estupido pero tenes que ver la cara de la gente cuando se da cuenta que esta en un baño equivocado. Especialmente cierta clase de chica inocente, me entendes no?"  
  
El corazon de Serena empezo a latir desconsoladamente. Estaba segura de que el primero que hablo era Haruko y el segundo ,no era nada mas ni nadie menos que, Darien. Preparandose para la humillacion de alguna persona. Y era facil de imaginar quien era esa "chica inocente". Serena.  
  
La joven estaba esperando que los muchachos se vayan asi ella podria cambiar los carteles y arruinarles el plan.  
  
"Vas a hacer una fiesta este fin de semana?" pregunto Haruko.  
  
" Todavia no lo se" contesto Darien.  
  
"Pero no era que tus papas se iban este fin de semana? "  
  
"asi es" respondió Darien "Pero no se si quiero organizar una fiesta"  
  
"Y porque no?"  
  
"Bueno no conozco mucha gente "explico Darien "y no quiero que las cosas se descontrolen" "pero eso no pasara" aseguro Haruko.  
  
"Ademas mis papas me matan si se llegan a enterar" continuo Darien.  
  
"Y como van a enterarse?"  
  
"Digamos que si se rompe algo muy valioso" razono Darien " Ademas vivo enfrente de los Tsukino, imaginate, es dificil."  
  
"Oh pero son buena persona y mas el señor Tsukino, es un buen tipo." Lo tranquilizo Haruko "No creo que te delate"  
  
/ Gracias Haruko!!!/ penso Serena / me encanta que los chicos del colegio, en especial los mas populares, no sean tan descarados como para dejar de reconocer que mi papa es un tipo decente a pesar de ser el director/  
  
"Puede ser pero Serena es otra historia. Con ella hay siempre una especie de vigilancia constante, parece uno de esos perros guardianes" dijo Darien.  
  
Serena se sintio aturdida por lo que dijo Darien, sentia que todo le giraba y le venia en su contra. / por favor Haruko, defendeme!/ suplico Serena / decile a Darien que no sabe de que habla ... a pesar de que siempre te burlas de mi...que no soy la hija santurrona del director. Que no soy una NERD/  
  
" Si supongo que tenes razon, no es la chicas MAS divertida del mundo" comento Haruko.  
  
Serena se sonrojo, no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando. Estos dos imbeciles pensaban que Serena era una chica aburrida, una de esas santurronas y mojigatas. No podia creerlo. Se sentia como esas abuelas que no soportan el ruido de las fiestas....y ella no era asi.  
  
"Mi opinion....para mi ella es un caso grave de sindrome de hija de director" Continuo Darien " es una pena porque ella es...bueno,es...no se, es algo asi como..."  
  
"Como que Darien? " pregunto Haruko impaciente.  
  
El corazon de Serena la latia fuerte mente / esta por decir lo que yo creo???/ se pregunto / que soy hermosa???? O algo por el estilo???/  
  
" Bueno, es como demasiado criticona. Apuesto que hoy fue la unica de la clase de Quimica que no aprecio lo que hice...en fin, mi humilde esfuerzo para ayudar a todos nuestros pobres compañeros"  
  
En ese momento el corazon de Serena latia con tanta violencia que estaba segura que se escuchaba a traves de la puerta. Sentia la necesidad de partir la puerta en dos, agarrar a Darien por el cuello y tirarlo por el pasillo, burlandose de el enfrente de Haruko. Pero no, solo su imaginacion tomo parte.  
  
En ese instante lo unico que Serena deseaba, que de alguna manera, Darien y Haruko desaparecieran asi ella pudiese correr hacia su trabajo y olvidar lo que estuvo escuchando.  
  
"Caballeros que es lo que estan haciendo exactamente uds en la puerta del baño?" pregunto la señora Mc Cracken.  
  
/ OOOOOOh Señora Mc Cracken al rescate!!!!/ suspiro aliviada Serena.  
  
"OOOh bueno....Hola señora Mc Cracken" tartamudeo Haruko "solo estabamos bueno...."  
  
"Estabamos lustrando este letrero" intervino Darien con rapidez "Siempre pense que es una vergüenza ver las instalaciones de este colegio de esta manera, en estas condiciones. Solo queriamos aportar nuestra contribucion. Bueno, ahora que esta todo limpio es hora de irnos...no es asi Haruko?"  
  
"Sisisi, nos tenemos que ir " dijo Haruko. Y ambos muchachos se fueron rapidamente de los pasillos hasta desaparecer completamente.  
  
Los pasos de la señora Mc Cracken desaparecieron despues de los muchachos, dejando a Serena sola. Mirandose en el espejo, viendose reflejada con su vestido de camarera marron, sabia que no estaba precisamente hermosa con se uniforme pero las palabras de Darien la hicieron sentir mas insignificante que nunca. Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos hasta caer en sus mejillas.  
  
/ Porque demonios estoy llorando?/ penso Serena / ese imbecil no me va a herir, DARIEN CHIBA TE ODIO/ .  
  
Al sentir tanto odio, busco la manera de desquitarse, golpeando fuertemente la puerta del baño y sin querer, haciendo un hoyo en ella.  
  
"Ups" penso Serena " rompi la puerta........................................que me esta pasando?"  
El Sabado por la mañana Serena estaba sentada en la puerta trasera con su camison puesto, diciendo:  
  
"Si, mama....si,comere la tarta que hiciste...si,sacare la basura....no,no voy a ir a ninguna fiesta.."  
  
El viernes, ayer, sus padres se llevaron a su hermano a hacer una gira turistica por el norte de Japon. Serena no queria ir con ellos ya que su auto se descomponia con mucha facilidad. Igualmente si asi no hubiera sido, lo habria simulado, no hay nada mas aburrido que salir con sus padres.  
  
"Te quiero mi amor" dijo por telefono su madre.  
  
"Yo tambien" dijo Serena.  
  
"Cuidate, chau"  
  
"Sisisisisis mama" dijo Serena "chau".  
  
Serena bajo el tubo con un alegre suspiro. La casa iba a estar a su disposicion por veinticuatro horas .Rei iba a ir a su casa para pasar el dia y la noche con Serena. Iban a tener todo el fin de semana para comer, charlar,dormir y hacer todo lo que los padres desaprueban.  
  
La joven decidio sorprender a Rei y hacer panqueques para hacer una combinacion desayuno/almuerzo. Preparo la masa y puso a calentar la sarten. Los primeros panqueques salieron quemados, la joven no sabia cocinar como lo hace su madre.  
  
Estaba haciendo uno con la forma de el Raton Mickey cuando el timbre sono, Atraveso la casa corriendo y abrio la puerta de un golpe.  
  
"Apurate y entra" dijo Serena sin mirar a la puerta, mirando hacia la cocina " porque estoy haciendo panqueques y no..."  
  
Serena quedo horrorizada. No era Rei quien estaba parado en la puerta sino Darien Chiba, que sonreia descaradamente.  
  
"Puedo pedirte un poco de destapador de cañerias?" pregunto el muchacho.  
  
"Que?" pregunto Serena cruzando los brazos "Muy gracioso, Chau". Agarro la puerta y trato de cerrar pero el pie de Darien la paro.  
  
"Epa" protesto Darien "No es una broma, mi bañera esta por desbordarse y mis papas se fueron con su auto y..., Acaso crees que invente todo esto solo para verte en tu excepcional corto camison? ''  
  
Serena se ruborizo, llevaba un baby-doll de color blanco que translucia su corpiño y bombacha gris. En Fin, el camison no solo le quedaba corto sino que era viejo, hacia un par de años que su abuela se lo regalo y le quedaba un poco chico por todas partes donde se viese.ademas se veia su ropa interior.  
  
Apreto sus manos en su vestido en caso de que pasara una rafaga de viento y pasara la vergüenza de su vida y dijo con voz helada :  
  
"Hay muchas casas en la cuadra. Ve a pedirle a alguien que no te odie a muerte"  
  
Una alarma zumbo desde la cocina. La joven dejo de hablar y se apresuro a volver ahí .La cocina estaba llena de humo y su panqueque en forme de Raton Mickey estaba carbonizado. Serena trato de sacar la sarten del fuego y abrio la ventana. Tosiendo Serena largo un gran suspiro.  
  
"Caramba" dijo una voz detrás de ella "te parece que nos tapemos la boca con algun trapo mojado? Donde esta el bicarbonato?"  
  
Serena se dio vuelta de golpe. Darien estaba justo parado atrás de ella. La joven agito sus manos para sacar el humo que tenia frente a la cara y lo miro con ojos relampagueantes.  
  
"Que haces aca? "  
  
"Vine a pedir prestado un poco de destapado de cañerias " dijo con paciencia " creo que acabamos de hablar de eso, mmm parece que no tenes buena memoria"  
  
"Callate. Y yo dije que no podias hacerlo " le contesto Serena en forma cortante. La alarma volvio a sonar y Serena se paro en puntas de pie para desactivarla.  
  
Darien empezo a reir.  
  
" jajaja desde aca puedo ver Francia...veo Italia..veo..."  
  
"Callate! "grito Serena  
  
"Epa que carácter"  
  
Serena bajo los brazos y abrio uno de los cajones de la cocina. Se puso el delantal largo que usaba su madre. Por suerte era tan grande que le daba dos vueltas.  
  
Darien sonrio.  
  
"Ahora te pareces a una de las fantasias sexuales que solia tener con aquella profesora de economia de mi otro colegio "  
  
Serena lo señalo con la espatula, mientras trataba de sacar el Raton Mickey de la sarten. "tenes dos segundos para irte de aca" amenazo la joven.  
  
Darien se apoyo en la mesa. Llevaba una remera negra que hacia gran contraste con su pelo negro y sus ojos azules. Sin motivo alguno Serena recordo la sensacion que le habia provocado su mano en la cintura dela joven en la fiesta de Haruko. Parecia tan fresco y pulcro que Serena se sentia una crota con su camison viejo.  
  
"Y tu familia donde esta? " pregunto Darien.  
  
"Fuera de la ciudad " contesto Serena "tenia entendido que tu bañera se estaba desbordando de tanta agua"  
  
" y asi sera si cae una gota mas. Fuera de la ciudad,eh?" dijo acercandose a Serena :"Y veo que te estas liberando, con esos panqueques de forma de..que..Raton Mickey ..jaja. Muy audaz de tu parte. Que cosa excitante tenes planeada hacer esta noche? Una tortilla con forma de Pato Donald? O peor aun.."  
  
Serena le dirigio una mirada fulminante y el le dedico una sonrisa,  
  
"Bueno que tengas suerte con esos panqueques" dijo el.  
  
Diez minutos antes Serena se sentia la mujer mas feliz pero ahora se sentia la mas desdichada. Ese imbecil aparecio en su puerta para decirle por milecima vez lo...aburrida y mojigata que era.  
  
"Chau" dijo Serena en voz alta.  
  
"ya me voy, ya me voy" dijo Darien mientras salia de la cocina. "De todos modos, el ambiente excitante que hay en este lugar es demasiado para mi".  
  
La joven lo siguio a traves de la sala, todavia armada con su espatula, hasta llegar a la puerta.  
  
"Supongo que seria mucho pedir que organizaras una fiesta"dijo en tono burlon "Despues de todo sos la hija del director y una chica tan buenita...eh...espera" .  
  
Serena lo empujo y le pego la patada mas fuerte posible en su trasero para que se vaya mas rapido posible, al hacer esto cerro la puerta fuertemente.  
  
"Ay...eso dolio" se escucho detrás de la puerta, Darien estaba tirado en el piso tratando de pararse.  
  
Serena se dio media vuelta y se vio en el espejo. Estaba furiosa, era la viva imagen de la furia, piel negra por el humo, ojos relampagueantes, respiracion agitada, labios apretados y el pelo desprolijo.  
  
Estaba furiosa, pero, de alguna manera, aun cuando estaba llena de rabia, no pudo menos que desear haber lucido mas bonita y prolija mientras Darien estuvo en su casa.  
Ok Gracias x esperar , igualmente creo q valio la pena. Historia mas larga y ya estoy emepzando a ponerle 1 poco de romance.....  
  
Espero q me manden reviews ^_^...  
  
Mas reviews+mas lectores=historias mas largas y actualizaciones mas tempranas jejejeje.... 


	5. capitulo 5

Rebelde sin causa  
  
Nota de autor: tanto tiempoooooo , guau nunca pense que iba a tardar tanto en escribir, pero este año se me hizo muy dificil ya que tengo poco tiempo para todo. Voy a tratar de hacer todo lo posible para actualizar los fics mas rapido...MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LO REVIEWS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME ESCRIBIERON!!!!! ^____^  
Capitulo 5  
"Supongo que seria mucho pedir que organizaras una fiesta"dijo en tono burlon "Despues de todo sos la hija del director y una chica tan buenita...eh...espera" .  
  
Serena lo empujo y le pego la patada mas fuerte posible en su trasero para que se vaya mas rapido posible, al hacer esto cerro la puerta fuertemente.  
  
"Ay...eso dolio" se escucho detrás de la puerta, Darien estaba tirado en el piso tratando de pararse.  
  
Serena se dio media vuelta y se vio en el espejo. Estaba furiosa, era la viva imagen de la furia, piel negra por el humo, ojos relampagueantes, respiracion agitada, labios apretados y el pelo desprolijo.  
  
Estaba furiosa, pero, de alguna manera, aun cuando estaba llena de rabia, no pudo menos que desear haber lucido mas bonita y prolija mientras Darien estuvo en su casa  
  
Rei tardo horas en llegar y, cuando lo hizo, las malas noticias se notaban en su cara.  
  
"que paso? "pregunto Serena mientras tomaba la campera de su amiga .Rei se dejo caer al sillon con en tremendo suspiro y melancolia.  
  
"y que me pudo haber pasado???" dijo Rei con tono ironico " no vas a creer quien me invito al Baile de Primavera (1)"  
  
"Quien?????" pregunto Serena curiosa de que su amiga ya consiguo un muchacho.  
  
"ADIVINA..."dijo en tono dramatico " trata de recordar por un momento. Pensa en la ultima persona que querrias que te invite al Baile de Primavera...y ademas que tiene tu numero de telefono.y es MAS! Te llamara y te invitase...".Serena penso un segundo.  
  
"Nicolas!!!!!????" pregunto Serena.  
  
"SI!" respondio Rei, tirando su bolso al piso " SI! SI! SI!".Y Serena se echo a reir.  
  
"Adivine??, en serio lo hice????" pregunto la joven rubia sorprendida ."JA! que IDOLA!!!!! Jajajaja" Serena cayo al piso riendose.  
  
"Y que le ves gracioso?" pregunto Rei con ira. Serena se puso seria y miro con compasion a su amiga.  
  
"Lo siento Rei, no crei que fuese en serio.y bueno...Nicolas representa la ultima eleccion de una chica para salir. No me siento comoda decirlo pero...es buen pibe. Pensa que en el colegio hay chicos siniestros y perversos....pero Nicolas es adorable en ese sentido. Lo unico que se le sobresalta es que tiene ese pelo en la cara y parece sucio. Ademas el hecho que trabaje en tu templo puede favorecerte...y...."  
  
"Serena" dijo Rei cortando el discurso de su amiga.  
  
"Si? "  
  
"Callate"  
  
"Perdon."  
  
"Y que voy a hacer??" suspiro Rei.  
  
"que? Que queres decir?" pregunto Serena "acaso dijiste no?"  
  
"Claro que dije que NO!!!!" sollozo Rei. "REI REI!" dijo Serena tranquilizando a su amiga.. "se que resulta incomodo rechazar una invitacion al Baile pero creeme que todo va a salir muy bien"  
  
"NO!, no va a salir bien!" Rei salto del sillon, sobreactuando su situacion "el abuelo dice que debo ir con el primer chico que me invite, si es que quiero ir, ademas le conviene para hacer con Nicolas publicidad del templo...oooooooooh" Rei se tiro al sillon nuevamente lloriqueando.  
  
"O sea que si o si tiene que ser Nicolas" dijo Serena amargada por lo que escucho.  
  
"va a ser una vergüenza, a ver si todo el colegio se entera de que voy con el chico que trabaja en el templo de mi abuelo!!!! Seria el hazmerreír de todos!!!"  
  
"oh no!" horrorizada Serena se tapo la boca.  
  
"Ya se, decime lo que debo hacer!" gimio Rei.Serena puso su mano en el hombro de Rei con gesto de compasion. Habia anochecido y la casa de los Chiba estaba iluminada.Ya habian autos alineados en ambos cordones de las calles.  
  
"Oh Mira! "dijo Rei "parece que Darien esta haciendo una fiesta".  
Rei espiaba con los binoculares que la mama de Serena usaba para observar los pajaros.  
  
"Acaban de sacar otro Barril de cerbeza" anuncio Rei. Eran las doce y la fiesta de Darien estaba ruidosa.Serena y Rei estaban sentadas sobre la cama de la joven observando cada momento.Precia lamentable la imagen de las muchachas de 17 años mirando pro la ventana una fiesta. Rei se estaba portando como una buena amiga, cuando Serena le conto la situacion del baño Rei ni quiso ir a la fiesta de enfrente pero sus ojos la traicionaban, brillaban mientras observaba a los invitados  
  
/pobre Rei/ penso Serena/ no puede ir a la fiesta por culpa de la santa hija del director./  
  
La gente entraba y sali. Un flujo de personas se movian por la calle y Darien....Darien estaba en la puerta y...Serena le saco los binoculares a Rei para ver claramente lo que estaba haciendo Darien.  
  
"No Lo Puedo Creer!!!" grito Serena " LES ESTA COBRANDO LA ENTRADA!!!! ES PROBABLE QUE OBTENGA GANACIAS!! CABRON!!!" Rei la miro confundida y de pronto Serena se dio cuenta que su amiga no la podia oir por la musica alta de la fiesta. La joev le rodeo la oreja con las manos y le repitio lo que habia gritado, ella hizo un gesto de impaciencia y señalo a la calle en donde habia aparecido la policia.  
  
El patrullero abrio el paso y se detuvo en frente de la casa de los Chiba, un policia salio del auto y camino hacia la casa. La musica se irrumpio de inmediato. El policia permanecio hablando con Darien.  
  
"me gustaria sabe si darien sabe lo que le dice" comento Rei "o no escucha ya que sus timpanos estallaron hace una hora" .  
  
"Y seguro que se limita a asentir para quedar bien jaja" continuo Serena. Miraron unos minutos mas como salian las personas, parecian un rio humano cuanta gente habia entrado a la casa de Darien.  
  
"por fin , a dormir" dijo Rei, tirandose a la cama se Serena "Buenas noches". Se tapo la cara con al almohada y en 2 segundos ya estaba dormida. Serena se quedo junto a la ventana mirando las pocas personas que se iban.  
  
Darien seguia en la puerta, con el policia y saludando a todos los que se iban. Cuando el ultimo invitado se fue, le dio la mano al policia y el hombre se marcho con el patrullero. Darien seguia en la puerta pero ahora apoyado contra una de las columnas. Serena se preguntaba como era posible que este ahí apoyado mientras las botellas estaban tiradas o tratar que la casa quede en su normalidad. No parecia el joven que ella conocia, en ese instante parecia un hombre maduro.  
  
Al cabo de un rato, se irguio y estiro. Luego hizo un gesto de saludo hacia la ventana del cuarto de Serena. Por un instante Serena se sintio avergonzada.  
  
/ Se habria dado cuenta de que yo estuve mirandolo todo el tiempo?/ se pregunto la joven de pelo rubio./ que pasaria si llegara a pensar que yo habia llamado a la policia?? Obviamente no fui pero...con el ultimo gesto de saludo, de alguna manera senti que, por primera vez, no se estaba burlando de mi. Era como si compartieramos un secreto/  
Dos dias mas tarde, los padres de Serena regresaron del viaje, complacidos por el descanso. Serena se estaba sirviendo un poco de ensalada cuando sono el telefono. La muchacha tuvo la subita premonicion de que era el Profesor Elliot y su corazon empezo a latir rapidamente. Su padre hablo unos minutos y luego volvio a sentarse a la mesa en donde la familia estaba cenando. Tomo el tenedor y dijo en tono pensativo;  
  
"Era el Profesor Elliot " y en ese instante el corazon de Serena se detuvo. Sus ojos se abrieron y sus palmas empezaron a transpirar.  
  
"Estas bien, Serena? " pregunto su padre mirandola de una manera rara.  
  
"Si, claro" respondio la joven, tomando el vaso de jugo de naranja.  
  
" Como esta Elliot??" pregunto la madre.  
  
"Dijo que descubrio algo curioso. Estaba corrigiendo hoy las pruebas de hace unos dias y noto que Haruko se saco un diez" dijo mirando a Serena.  
  
"Lo felicito" dijo la madre sin darse cuenta de que algo raro estaba sucediendo.  
  
"Como te decia" continuo el padre " Elliot siguio corrigiendo otras pruebas y observo que todos se habian sacado diez ". Serena empezo a reir sin poder contener la risa. Los padres la miraron.  
  
"perdon "  
  
"oh "dijo la madre comprendiendo por fin "suena como una copia".  
  
"Si "el padre suspiro.  
"Un minuto Serena, quiero preguntarte algo " dijo el padre parando a la joven en la cocina. Serena tomo una manzana de la frutera que habia sobre la mesa, mientras esperaba que su padre le preguntase sobre quien fue el causante de la copia.  
  
"Serena " volvio a decir " Hay algo que sepas y no quieras decirme sobre la prueba de Elliot??" La muchacha mordio al manzana, nerviosa .  
  
"No" dijo con la boca llena.  
  
"Me lo imagine "dijo suspirando."lamento lo de la prueba, se lo mucho que estudiaste" . Serena se acerco y lo abrazo. "No importa "  
  
Serena miro hacia la ventana y vio una sombra que se movio, en la ventana de Darien. / Sera Darien?/ se pregunto Serena / podra verme abrazada a la luz de la lampara de la cocina?/ . La joven sacudio la cabeza. / Tengo que desterrar todo pensamiento hacia Darien/  
Durante un par de dias despues del embuste del Profesor Elliot, el hombre se vio bastante triste. Pero luego recobro su humor acido y mordaz, y se dedico a preparar otra prueba de Quimica diabolicamente dificil. De pie en la clase dijo;  
  
"He corregido las pruebas "dijo en un tono desagradable " creo que la mayor parte de ustedes, me atrevere a decir todos ustedes, descubriran que les ha ido peor en la Nueva Prueba Mejorada que en el viejo modelo." Empezo a caminar por el pasillo entregando las evaluaciones y haciendo comentarios de mas.  
  
"Te embarraste, Mina,....Ami, me asombra que hayas manejado muy bien el examen que el de la semana pasada...Lamento decepcionarte, Serena" y entrego la prueba boca arriba en su banco. Serena bajo lentamente la vista, hacia la prueba, hacia su desgracia. / UN TRES!/ prenso exaltada. / oh no! Mi vida esta acabada , no voy a poder levantar nunca este 3 de Quimica!!!! No voy a poder terminar el secundario!!!!/  
  
Sono el timbre. Recogio los libros, y se dirigio hacia el comedor. Camino por los pasillos rapidamente, Serena estaba de muy mal humor como para hablarle a alguien. Darien la siguio.  
  
" Que te sacaste? "pregunto alegremente Darien, al ver que Serena habia dejado de caminar rapido.  
  
"Tres" dijo con frialdad.  
  
"oh, yo me saque un 6" dijo el "cambie una de las respuestas tantas veces que en la hoja se me hizo un agujero y por eso me bajo la nota y al final me puso un 2"  
  
"Lamento no compadecerte"  
  
"Esta bien " dijo el , ignorando el sacarsmo de Serena. Al ver a Haruko, Darien se alejo lentamente de la joven.  
  
Serena busco un banco para sentarse y comer tranquilamente. Saco de la bolsa un sandwich de pollo y unas rosquillas saladas. "Hola" dijo una voz desde atrás de Serena. Era Rei. Tiro los libros sobre la mesa y se derrumbo en la silla.  
  
"Hola "dijo Serena entre bocados del sandwich, " pense que te ibas a quedar en la clase del profesor discutiendo...espera...como te fue en la prueba?"  
  
" Mal, como me pudo haber ido! Me saque un 5.7! "  
  
"Rei..."  
  
"Que? "  
  
"No te fue tan mal!!!!!! Yo me saque un 3!!!"  
  
"Pero si te mataste estudiando!!"  
  
" No hables mas"  
  
"Que haras despues de clases?" pregunto Rei.  
  
"Nada, por que? ", Rei se inclino hacia delante para hablar en forma confidencial.  
  
" Necesito que me acompañes al Mc Donald's"  
  
" si , pero para que queres que te acompañe?" pregunto Serena. Rei miro de un lado hacia el otro para asegurarse que nadie escuchase su conversacion.  
  
"La cosa es asi "dijo en voz baja " Andrew va a ir al Mc Donald's despues de clases, pienso ir y hablar con el, quiero convencerlo que el me acompañe al Baile de Primavera "  
  
"AH, Reiiiiiiii..." dijo Serena cansada " y Nicolas que??"  
  
"Ni loca voy con ese fracasado!! "dijo Rei mirando hacia otras mesas "Por fi, es lo unico que te pido, que me acompañes..."  
  
"Esta bien" suspiro Serena.  
  
" gracias!!! " exclamo Rei. "Y vos pensas ir al Baile?" , pero antes que pudiese contestar Serena Darien aparecio de nuevo.  
  
"Que tal, cabeza de bombon ?" dijo en tono ligero.  
  
"Me llamo Serena y todo muy bien gracias a vos" gruñio Serena.  
  
"Me alegro" dijo el, pasando sus dedos por su cabellera negra, haciendo que sus ojos celeste resalten. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la silla en donde Serena tenia apoyado sus pies. "Te molesta que me siente?" pregunto.  
  
"La mesa tiene ocho sillas, cinco de las cuales estan vacias pero vos queres la yo tengo en donde estoy apoyando mis pies, todo encaja...Adelante" dijo Serena y saco sus pies.  
  
"Ejem" dijo Rei, indicando de que ella estaba presente.  
  
"No cursamos juntos la clase de Quimica y muchas otras mas? "pregunto Darien sentandose.  
  
"Asi es, me parecia que te habia visto antes " dijo Rei, mirando el reloj de la pared " Es Tarde ! tengo que leer algo antes de mi proxima clase". Serena sabia lo que se proponia Rei.  
  
"Ahora tenes hora de estudio..." dijo Serena / No me dejes sola Rei!!!!!/ rogo en silencio suplicandole con la mirada a su amiga. Rei recogio sus libros.  
  
"Te veo mas tarde "dijo Rei, dedicandole a Serena un gruñido no tan sutil " no te olvides de la salida despues del colegio " dijo antes de irse por completo.  
  
"Tu amiga parece muy agradable "comento Darien al acercar su silla a la de Serena.  
  
"Que haces? " pregunto la joven mirando lo que estaba haciendo el muchacho.  
  
"Nada "contesto el. Sin saber hacia donde mirar la joven estudio los restos de su sandwich. El perfume penetrante de Darien flotaba hacia ella.  
  
"Es fantastica" dijo serena.  
  
"Que? "pregunto el.  
  
"Que mi amiga, Rei, es fantastica, muy buena chica "  
  
"Oh "dijo Darien "Es de atun o de pollo? " apuntando hacia el sanwich.  
  
"De pollo " conesto la joven "queres un poco? ". Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de disgusto.  
  
"No, gracias, soy vegetariano....mmm... parece que te agarro una pizca de bondad hacia mi. "dijo.  
  
"Ay por dios....callate" dijo Serena.  
  
"No sabes todas las crueldades que les hacen a los pollos??? Los amontonan en unas jaulas pequeñas y.." , Pero la joven levanto la mano para hacerlo callar, esforzandose por tragar es bocado que estaba masticando.  
  
"Gracias por arruinar mi almuerzo " dijo Serena y alejo su plato.  
  
"De nada, pero esto no es nada comparado con lo que tuvo que sufrir el pobre pollo"  
  
"Ojala hubiera dicho que el sandwich era de atun " penso Serena en voz alta. Los labios de Darien se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona.  
  
"Entonces te habria hablado de todos los peces inocentes que quedan atrapados en las redes de los pescadores"  
  
"Magnifico...ahora tendre que dejar de comer los dos platos favoritos "dijo la joven, sacando la bolsa de risquillas saladas " Tenes algo que objetar sobre esto? seguro que conoces alguna historia de terror acerca de las rosquillas, donde las pobres y pequeñas rosquillas son obligadas a retorcerse para adoptar esta forma."  
  
Darien tomo la rosquilla y se la puso en la boca.  
  
"No, en realidad esta bien comer esto "dijo al tragarse la rosquilla "pero si yo fuese vos, solo comeria una o dos, podes engordar mucho y ..."  
  
"Callate "  
  
"salir siendo una vaca" continuo el. Serena le dirigio una mirada mortal.  
  
" algun dia te vas a cansar de decirme estas zarta de estupideces!!!!! Ya me tenes podrida, sos un infantil, inmaduro, yo solo vine a comer , a tranquilisarme un poco y vos venis aca asi!!!!!!!!!" exclamo Serena levantandose.  
  
"creo que tendrias que bajar la voz, vas a pasar vergüenza y..."  
  
"VERGÜENZA LA TUYA " dijo Serena interrumpiendolo " DE COPIARTE Y DESPUES HACER QUE TODA LA CLASE LE VAYA MAL POR TU CULPA !!! IMPECIL!!!!! NO VOY A PODER LEVANTAR ESE 3!!!"  
  
En este instante todo el comerdor se quedo callado y todos los alumnos miraron a Serena quien estanba parada al lado de Darien, con su cara roja . La joven agarro sus libros y se fue corriendo sintiendo vergüenza por lo sucedido.  
" Escuchen todos, el gran dia ha llegado "dijo Sims en la ultima hora de clase, con su tipica cara de uno de los personajes del juego de computadora "Los Sims". Sims era el profesor de Biologia , quien con el compartian los alumnos el laboratorio.  
  
"Asigne a cada uno de ustedes un compañero de laboratorio" La noticia fue recibida por un coro de gemidos. Todos los alumnos sabian que Sims deseaba que cada pareja de compañeros este integrado por un chico y una chica, con el fin de vigilar sus movimientos y ver si se forman parejas o se besan.  
  
"Bien, ahora escuchen todos, aquí estan sus compañeros" dijo con voz grave " Haruko y Michiru " Ambos se miraron agradecidos ya que eran pareja.  
  
"Rei y Nicolas ", Rei le dedico una mirada asesina, el chico que menos queria ver en estos momentos y ahora tendria que estar a su lado.  
  
" Ami y Teddy " , Teddy dirigio una mirada tetrica a Amy quien se veia aterrorizada, Teddy era un muchacho bastante sexopata. Pobre Ami.  
  
"y por ultimo, pero no por menos importantes, Darien y Serena "anuncio con energia "y ahora vamos a trabajar , a disecar esos gusanos."  
  
Serena camino aturdida hacia adelente sin mirar a nadie. Estaba tan interesada en las otras parejas que ni se detuvo a pensar ella con Darien.Ahora si que estaba atrapada a el. Darien estuvo junto a ella de un salto.  
  
"bueno, no te parece una feliz coincidencia? "dijo con alegria "o no es una coincidencia? Tal vez usaste tu influencia familiar para sobornar a Sims y tenerme de compañero".  
  
"Escucha "dijo Serena entre dientes, mientras recolectaba los instrumentos que ellos iban a usar "voy a ser tu compañera de laboratorio solo si te guardas tus odiosos comentarios y haces todo el trabajo pesado ". Darien parecio reflexionar.  
  
"Que entendes exactamente por pesado? "  
  
"tocar los gusanos con las manos, incluso con los guantes. Lo mismo para los sapos y los cerdos si es que llegamos a ellos. Secar la sangre que se derrame. Tocar todo aquello que alguna vez puedo haber sido el cerebro de algo "  
  
Darien fruncio el ceño.  
  
"y vos que vas a hacer?" .Serena agito las pinzas delante de los ojos de Darien.  
  
" Identificar los organos y todo eso, tomar apuntes."dijo la joven.  
  
"Esta bien, trato hecho."dijo el "ahora con respecto a callarme, lo lamento, pero es demasiado pedir"  
  
"Grandioso" dijo Serena. Abrieron la caja en donde estaban los gusanos, Serena retrocedio por el feo olor.El gusano estaba alli, inmovil.  
  
"Oh"conesto Serena "esta muerto"  
  
"Por supuesto "Darien se echo a reir "que pensabas que el primero tendriamos que darle un golpe en la cabeza?"  
  
"Bueno, no.." dijo Serena sonrojandose.  
  
"Me complace ver que ustedes dos se lleven bien"dijo Sims detrás de ambos, les dedico una ridicula sonrisa y siguio el camino.  
  
"Caramba! "exclamo Darien mientras se ponia los guantes de plastico blancos.  
  
"Hay algo que anda muy mal en ese tipo "  
  
"jaja, lo se "y ambos se quedaron callados. Trabajaron con el gusano en silencio varios minutos, Darien tambien tomaba notas, ayudaba a Serena a dibujar a medida que nombraba partes.  
  
"Bueno, bueno , bueno "exclamo Darien ligeramente soprendido "acabas de aplastarle el cerebro. Tenia entendido que no queria saber nada de cerebros ".  
  
"Esto es el cerebro? " pregunto Serena en duda "es tan chiquito, como lo sabes? ".  
  
"Bueno, no creo que los gusanos tengan muchos pensamientos " dijo Darien "pero claro, tampoco los tendrias vos si lo unico que hicieras fuese arrastrarte todo el dia". Revisaron juntos el cerebro destruido del gusano, pagados juntos.  
  
De repente Serena volvio a oler el perfume que habia olido en el comedor, y por primera vez alzo su vista para verlo muy de cerca. El era mas alto que ella por dos cabezas y pudo notar sus espesas pestañas que se arqueaban en las puntas. Su cutis estaba realmente libre de granos, y esos ojos...tan hermosos. Serena se pregunto si el tendria hermanas y si tendrian ojos parecidos. Serena noto que los ojos penetrantes de Darien la examinaba con una expresion vigilante que Serena no pudo reconocer bien.  
  
"Escuche Profesor" dijo el en voz baja sin dejar de mirarla.  
  
"Si? "Respondio el profesor de inmediato. Serena no se habia dado cuenta que estaba al lado de ellos.  
  
"Serena quiere decirle algo"dijo darein, todavia cerca y mirandola fijo.  
  
"Que pasa? "pregunto Sims.  
  
"quiere decirle..." Darien desvio los ojos y se alejo de ella para ocuparse de los equipos del laboratorio "quiere decirle que esta muy contenta que nos haya puesto como compañeros de laboratorio"  
  
Serena se quedo boquiabierta / como se atreve a avergonzarme asi!/ penso Serena.  
  
"Me encanta oir eso "dijo Sims radiante y le hizo un gesto con sus pesadas cejas a Serena.  
  
/ otra vergüenza mas.../ penso Serena.  
(1)El Baile de Primavera es un baile que se hacen todos los años en donde un chico tiene que invitar a la chica ( supuestamente ambos se gustan).  
Gracias por todo a todos!!!! =) espero poder seguir escribiendo mas seguido pero como escribi antes, no se. Todo depende del tiempo libre. Besos, espero que les guste este capitulo Shampoo m. 


	6. capitulo 6

Rebelde sin causa  
  
Nota de autor: Hay veces en la vida que uno cree haber encontrado el amor pero en realidad todo es una pura mentira y una ilusion de la mente.Crei haber encontrado a alguien pero solamente logre lastimarlo y a la misma vez lastimarme. Ahora lamento muchas cosas y me gustaria que vuelva todo atrás para cambier mis errores pero se que es imposible. Disfruten el capitulo...  
  
Capitulo 6  
  
"Escuche Profesor" dijo el en voz baja sin dejar de mirarla.  
  
"Si? "Respondio el profesor de inmediato. Serena no se habia dado cuenta que estaba al lado de ellos.  
  
"Serena quiere decirle algo"dijo darein, todavia cerca y mirandola fijo.  
  
"Que pasa? "pregunto Sims.  
  
"quiere decirle..." Darien desvio los ojos y se alejo de ella para ocuparse de los equipos del laboratorio "quiere decirle que esta muy contenta que nos haya puesto como compañeros de laboratorio"  
  
Serena se quedo boquiabierta / como se atreve a avergonzarme asi!/ penso Serena.  
  
"Me encanta oir eso "dijo Sims radiante y le hizo un gesto con sus pesadas cejas a Serena.  
  
/ otra vergüenza mas.../ penso Serena mirando hacia la ventana del laboratorio.  
  
Esa misma tarde Serena y su amiga Rei se dirigieron hacia Mc Donald's en busca de Andrew y sus amigos. Vale aclarar que el Mc Donald's es un lugar de encuentro despues de clases, los jovenes se reunen para charlar y hablar de lo que van a hacer el fin de semana.  
  
Al entrar Rei flecho donde se encontraba Andrew, pero siguio caminando con su amiga ; al ver la cara de Rei Serena fue en busca de comida para perder tiempo comiendo. Serena no es de las muchachas populares como Rei, Ami , Mina o Lita...sino una joven sin pretendientes y poco popular en su propia clase. Terminando de pagar Serena se sento en uno de los pocos asientos vacios del restaurant.Rei la siguio poco despues.  
  
Miro con placer su combo...viendo esas sabrosas papa fritas calientes, la hamburgesa condimentada con lechuga, tomates , pepinos y queso. Saboreo primeras las exisitas papas y luego la hamburgesa. Rei solo mordisqueaba pocas veces ya que su vista estaba fija en Andrew.  
  
"Tiene que ser mio" dijo Rei tomando la hamburgesa para darle un mordiscon.  
  
"mmm..def..quieng....haglas...?" pregunto Serena con su boca llena.  
  
"DE ANDREW! DE QUIEN MAS????" Murmuro Rei irritada.  
  
"Anda a hablarle entonces!"exclamo Serena tragando su comida.  
  
"No todavia no....tengo que esperar el momento para acercarme a el. Esta hablando con esa Mina"dijo Rei despectivamente. Al escuchar ese nombre Serena se dio vuelta para ver la escena de Mina histeriqueando a Andrew.  
  
"mmmm Rei " dijo Serena mirando a la pareja.  
  
"que?" pregunto Rei mirando hacia otra parte.  
  
"Lo esta tocando mucho, lo manosea por todas partes..es perra" Dijo Serena dandose vuelta para mirar a su amiga.  
  
"Ya lo se..."  
  
Durante varios minutos las amigas se quedaron hablando , la mayoria de los temas superficiales, sin valor. Hasta que Rei vio que Mina se alejaba de Andrew....  
  
" Ahora si" dijo Rei levantandose para hablarle a Andrew.Esperaba no suplicarle al muchacho que la invite al Baile pero nunca se puede esperar de lo que puede pasar con un hombre.  
  
Mientras Rei hablaba con su chico, Serena miraba hacia la puerta ...pensaba en lo que iba a ser el fin de semana...seguramente invitaria a Rei a quedarse en su casa ver una peliculas viejas y mientras comer pochoclos. Siempre teniendo esa vida aburrida de chica de 14 años...Serena se preguntaba si algun dia iba a conocer a alguien que la sacara de su rutinaria aburrida vida.  
  
Sin darse cuenta , la puerta del Mc Donald's se abrio bruscamente. Serena miro fijamente quienes eran los animales sociales que abrieron tan bestialmente la puerta. Al darse cuenta quienes eran la joven quedo estuperfacta.  
  
/ OH no/ penso Serena / es Darien y sus amigos tontos/. Para no ser vista de ese irritable chico Serena se escondio por debajo de la mesa.mientras los jovenes pasaban por su mesa. Al ver que los muchachos estabas pidiendo la comida Serena trato de agarra su bolso ( y todo por debajo de la mesa) y al mismo tratar de hacerle señas a Rei.  
  
"Esta silla esta ocupada? "Pregunto una voz masculina conocida.  
  
/ay no!!!!!/ penso Serena / ahora que hago?/ Serena sabia que era Darien antes de levantar su vista .  
  
"EY! Me escuchaste?" Preguto seriamente Darien.  
  
"Si " dijo levantando la cabeza y golpeandose con la mesa "AUCH!" exclamo tocandose la cabeza "y esta ocupada" , mirandolo amargamente.  
  
De todos modos, se sento, donde se habia sentado Rei; frente a Serena.y miro hacia la bandeja donde descanzaba un gran pedazo de la hamburguesa de Rei.  
  
"Supongo que deberia decir ' este almuerzo es de alguien?'. Caramba, una hamburguesa. Y justo que me pedi una de salsa de aji...pero esta hamburguesa esta muy tentadora". Tomo la hamburguesa y le dio un mordisco. Al ver eso, Serena se estremecio.  
  
"No seas grosero!!. No sabes de quien es la hamburguesa ni porque la dejaron"  
  
"Es verdad " dijo Darien. Siguio masticando."Aunque esta riquisima" . Miro a Serena. "Crees que los pobres de la calle comen las sobras de tu plato cuando los empleados del Mc tiran las sobras a la basura? "  
  
"Nunca pense en eso "dijo Serena con frialdad, repentinamente segura de que no iba a pensar en otra cosa solo que le caiga bien su comida.  
  
"Y ademas"continuo entre bocado y bocado de la hamburguesa de Rei "Que me dices si de veras les gusta lo que estas comiendo y esperan unas migajas, y vos salis llevandote los restos comida a tu casa para darselas a tu perrito?"  
  
Serena sacudio la cabeza por cada respuesta mientras observaba como Darien hacia desaparecer la hamburguesa de Rei.  
  
"Como podes comer asi?" pregunto Serena "tan bestialmente ".  
  
"Clarooooo, pero vos tendrias que haber ido al colegio que iba antes "dijo Darien " Queres oir la historia del chico nuevo que comio pizza y se descompuso, y nadie pudo saber la causa ya que todos habiamos comido de la misma pizza?"  
  
"Tenia hepatitis?" trato de advinar Serena.  
  
"No, se descubrio que todos comiamos tan rapido y vorazmente para comer ya que muchos de mis compañeros robaban comida pero este muchacho nuevo no prestaba su comida asi que lo envevenaron...y...bueh"  
  
Serena miro a Darien a los ojos.  
  
"Esta historia no tiene un solo detalle que te disculpe de lo que hiciste recien" dijo Serena cortadamente.Darien parecio sentirse complacido por lo que dijo la muchacha, como si ella acabara de hacerle un cumplido.  
  
"Lo se" dijo sin preocuparse " escuchame, queria decirte algo desde hace ya un tiempo"  
  
"No, no llame a la policia la noche de tu fiesta"Serena se adelanto.  
  
"No era eso" dijo darien "Ya se que no llamaste a la policia. Fue la señora Snap. Me entere porque tambien llamo a mis padres. Porque iba a pensar eso de vos? "  
  
Serena lo miro confundida. De repente la conversacion con Haruko le vino a la mente / con Serena, es como sentir una vigilancia constante...es un caso agudo de sindrome de hija del director/ .  
  
"Serena?"pregunto Darien con vos suave "que pasa?"  
  
Serena sacudio su cabeza. Se negaba a decirle que habia escuchado esa horripilante conversacion con Haruko.  
  
"Nada"  
  
El se encogio los hombros.  
  
"Bueno, lo que queria preguntarte " decia con lentitud mientras miraba sensualmente a Serena "era si..."  
  
"Que?"  
  
"si..."  
  
"QUE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" " Bueno, lo que queria preguntarte"dijo con lentitud mientras chupaba sus dedos que estaban manchados de kepchup "era si querias ser la vicepresidenta del club que voy a fundar "  
  
Serena entrecerro los ojos, sorprendida por lo que dijo el muchacho. En cierta manera se sentia desilucionada.  
  
"Que clase de club?uno auspiciado por el colegio?"  
  
Darien parecia interesado.  
  
" que queres decir?"  
  
"Quiero decir, tiene el respaldo del director?" Darien fruncio el ceño.  
  
"No sabia que necesitaba tanto..."  
  
"lo necesitas si queres que figure en el formulario para ingresar a las universidades"aclaro Serena. "Que club dijiste que era?"  
  
"todavia no lo se"  
  
" como que no sabes?"  
  
"no, no se"  
  
"bueno, que nombre tiene?"  
  
"todavia no lo elegi"  
  
"Bueno , hay algo que sepas?"pregunto exasperada Serena. Darien hizo un gesto con la mano para demostrar su presunta madurez.  
  
"nada importante, salvo que pense que seria bueno recaudar fondos para una mega-fiesta"  
  
"quien va a dar plata a un grupo de jovenes que quieren hacer una mega-fiesta para emborracharse y tener sexo?" quiso saber Serena.  
  
"mmmm..buenooooo...nadie tiene que saber!"dijo Darien con paciencia. 'igualmente hay que darle seguridad a la gente de que somos un grupo solidario...por eso el club necesita un nombre realmente bueno. Vos que sos la vicepresidenta...alguna chispa de Einstein?"  
  
"Mira "dijo Serena mientras se levantaba y recogia su bolso, pero de este se le cayeron libros "demonios" suspiro la muchacha. Agachandose para recoger sus libros "no voy a ser vicepresidenta de ningun club que sea deshonesto e inscrupuloso "  
  
"Epa "dijo Darien sin irritarse, viendo como Serena se paraba "no te pedi tus tipicos analisis mortales del proyecto. Es si o no. Queres ser vicepresidenta o no?" pregunto mientras se acomodo cancheramente en su silla, mirandola a Serena como un chico dotado de inteligencia y poder.  
  
"NO!" grito Serena "NO! NO! NO! NO!"  
  
La gente de dio vuelta para mirarlos. Haruko y sus amigos apuntaban a Serena burlandose y cayendose de la risa.A su lado estaban Mina, Ami y Lita..mirandola como si Serena fuese un fracaso. Y en la otra esquina Rei, mirando preocupada a su amiga mientras que Andrew miraba desconcertado.  
  
"Podrias hablar mas fuerte? " dijo Darien con una sonrisa "no te oi bien"  
  
"Imbecil" dijo Serena despacio mientras caminaba rapidamente hacia la salida. Salir de esa vergüenza que le hizo pasar ese idiota de Darien. Ahora seria vista como la mas fracasada de todo el secundario.  
  
/ vergüenza la tuya/ se dijo Serena. Mientras caminaba rapidamente por las calles.  
  
"SERENAAAAA!!!!!" grito Rei. La joven se dio vuelta para ver a su amiga, esperando que su amiga trate de recobrar su aliento.  
  
"Que t..te dij..o ese i..dio..ta" pregunto Rei entre suspiros.  
  
"nada importante" dijo Serena continuando su caminata.  
  
"Serena, te conozco muy bien, algo te dijo. Ademas lo unico que te puede decir ese chico son cosas desagradables..."  
  
"Mmmm tenes razon" dijo Serena riendose.  
  
"pero sabes algo" insistio Rei "hay un refran que dice que los que se odian tambien se aman" al escuchar esto Serena se ruborizo.  
  
"REIIII!" grito Serena golpeando el brazo de su amiga "No digas eso!"  
  
"Pero es la verdad..." dijo mirando de reojo a su amiga."o no?..te gusta...,verdad?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Bueno, eso responde mi pregunta"  
  
"eso no responde nada Rei" gruño Serena.  
  
"ooooooh si, eso si que me respondio" dijo Rei burlandose de su amiga.  
  
"Y que paso con Andrew"pregunto Serena tratando de cambier de tema por el cual tuvo éxito.  
  
"Bueno, le pregunte si iba a ir a la fiesta esta..y me dijo que si" dijo Rei  
  
"YYYYY??????" Pregunto la muchacha exitada por saber lo que paso.  
  
"ya tiene pareja, va ir con Mina" sus piro Rei.  
  
"oh" dijo Serena desilucionada, "Bueno pero todavia hay otros chicos..."  
  
"No los que yo quiero" protesto Rei" voy a tener que ir con Nicolas"  
  
"Bueno Rei, no es el fin del mundo. Nicolas es un buen chico, simpatico,medio tonto pero buen compañero"  
  
"El va a arruinar mi reputacion" gimio Rei, lloriquenado.  
  
"AYYYY REIIII, no me pongas esa cara....sabes que me hace mal verte asi!"  
  
" por lo menos vos no vas a esa fiestita del orrrrtoo"  
  
"es verdad" dijo Serena / pero ojala pudiese ir /  
  
Al dia siguiente, la clase de Literatura se vio interrumpida por la misericordiosa,divina Lita en el medio de la clase de la profesora Mc Cracken, que estaba haciendole una pregunta de vida o muerte a Serena sobre Borges.  
  
"VENGAN!,VENGAN!"grito Lita "Es el DIA DE LA ROSA!".  
  
El Dia de la Rosa es un dia en que la gente anonimamente o no, lleva una rosa a cualquier persona del colegio, en la ultima hora del dia. Las rosas vienen en tres colores: blanca por amistad,roja por por amor y amarilla por admirador secreto.  
  
Lita entro con un carrito lleno de flores. Ella era la School Captain del colegio y uno de sus deberes es entregar las rosas publicamente a cada persona en este dia tan especial.  
  
"Presten atencion y no se impacienten" pidio exageradamente ya que todos estaban sentados y callados escuchando y sigio con su lista.  
  
"Serena, Serena Tsukino???"  
  
"Aca estoy , Lita"dijo Serena y se levanto. Lita camino revoloteando su falda hasta llegar a Serena.  
  
"Tres rosas rojas y una blanca para vos" dijo al darselos en la mano. Serena supo sin necesidad que las rosas eran de Rei. Como tambien sabia que Rei iba a recibir las mismas rosas. Era un viejo pacto que ambas amigas habian hecho de que el Dia de la Rosa, para protegerse si no recibien ninguna rosa , en realidad la unica que se protegia era Serena ya que Rei siempre recibia otras rosas .  
  
"Darien chiba"llamo Lita "tenes.."  
  
"No, gracias "la interrumpio Darien con un tomo cortante "no me interesa aceptarlos"  
  
"pero tenes cinco rosas rojas"protesto Lita  
  
Serena se dio vuelta ver las roas / en serio tiene cinco rosas rojas.../  
  
"elijo no aceptarlos"repitio, paciente "por favor, dasela a otros que lo necesitan"  
  
"pero..."  
  
"Por favor"  
  
Serena se quedo mirandolo.  
  
"porque no quisite las rosas?"pregunto la muchacha. Darien se encogio los hombros.  
  
"no me gusta el Dia del Clavel, es absurdo", Serena levanto la ceja.  
  
"Que tiene de malo para que no te guste?"  
  
"pienso que es injusto"  
  
"injusto?" pregunto Serena sorprendida "para quien?? Te referis a la gente pobre? Las rosas no cuestan casi nada y ademas los recaudado va a la Sociedad Contra la pobreza.  
  
"ah"dijo "de modo que todo se hace a la beneficencia...mmm...vos que sos la hija del director, seguro que sabes cuanto cuesta cada rosa, o me equivoco?"  
  
"Claro que lo se" repuso la joven " lo compramos a un florista al por mayor y cuestan cinco centavos cada una"  
  
"aja"dijo Darien tomando la birome con aire de intelectual " y cuantos chicos hay en el colegio?"  
  
"Mil doscientos"  
  
"y cuantos de ellos mandan realmente las rosas?"  
  
"muchos" repuso Serena "a que queres llegar?..digamos que...dos tercios"  
  
"muy bien, de modo que serian ochocientos alumnos, cada un compra una rosa y cinco insignificantes centavos van a esa sociedad..lo cual da..mmm..cuarenta pesos. Apuesta que la Sociedad Contra la Pobreza planifica todo su presupuesto del año con sus 40 pesos" dijo en tono burlon "no te parece?"  
  
Serena mordio sus labios.  
  
" Bueno..a pesar que sea poco sigue siendo mejor que nada"  
  
"Pero si el objetivo del dia de la Rosa es la beneficencia, porque no hacer algo que de mucha plata?" pregunto racionalmente..  
  
"Bueno, nadie dijo que el dia de la rosa tenga su unico objetivo la beneficencia"  
  
"exactamente!"exclamo Darien con una sonrisa de triunfo "el objetivo del dia de la rosa es que la gente popular se sianta mas popular y la gente que no es popular se sienta peor"  
  
:"y eso que quiere decir?"  
  
"cuantas veces viste que alguien realmente recibiera una rosa amarilla?"  
  
"muchas veces" dijo defensiva.  
  
"muy bien "dijo Darien "y quienes son los que la recibieron? Las chicas populares y bonitas que muchos pobres tontos estaban enamorados de ellas, correcto?"  
  
"no podrias callarte un poco?"dijo Serena mientras sonaba el timbre.  
  
Recogio sus libros y las rosas sin darle importancia lo que le habia dicho Darien.  
  
Esa noche, al levantar el tuvo del telefono para llamar a Rei, Serena oyo voces en la linea. Estaba a punto de colgar pero / porque no escuchar un segundo?/penso la joven . y volvio a poner el tuvo en su oreja.  
  
" Bueno"estaba diciendo Darien "vas a ir al Baile de Primavera?" El corazon de serena empezo a latir enloquecidamente. / estoy por oir como invitaba a una chica?/  
  
"PEEEP...error"contesto Haruko "odio los bailes. No me vas a decir que vos si vas"  
  
"No lo se " dijo Darien antes de reirse "casi seguro que no. La chica a quien me gustaria invitar jamas aceptaria"  
  
"en fin, hoy vamos a jugar al bowling o algo por el estilo "comento Haruko con esencia del consuelo.  
  
"Esta bien"dijo Darien " queres venir a ver ' las chicas desnudas' por cable..ejem..Venus?" / Pajero/ penso Serena.  
  
"Oh, si no bien..." comenzo Haruko pero Serena ya no escuchaba. Corto con suavidad.  
  
/ La chica a quien me gustaria invitar jamas aceptaria/ se repetia la muchacha mientras estaba sentada en la silla de la cocina. Sintio que su pulso se aceleraba cada segundo. / estaria hablando de mi?/ se pregunto Serena . Penso en sus ojos bellos y su pelo negro, el momento en donde el tomo su cintura aquella fiesta de Haruko o cuando la miro fijamente en la clase de Biologia....  
  
Luego recordo algo mas: su comparacion con la insignificante hija del director de su colegio anterior.  
  
Serena bajo de la silla de un salto y salio de la cocina.Era una locura pensar en bailar con Darien Chiba.  
  
Bueno bueno, perdon por la larga espera pero el colegio me esta matando y como los fines de semana tengo teatro....la vida es complicada...mañana ( q es feriado) voy a tratar de actualizar las otras historias..pero no prometo nada. La proxima actualizacion???.......el dia q mi vida no sea tan activa....jaja en serio. Cuando pueda actualizo. ^___^  
  
Muchisimas gracias por los reviews y los pedidos q actualice la historia..siempre los lei pero bueh aca los contesto, no? GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shampoo marea 


	7. capitulo 7

Revelde sin causa  
  
Perdon por no haber escrito antes, pero necesito tiempo para poder hacer bien bien esta historia, muchisimas gracias a todos los que escribieron sus reviews y a los que me mandaron sus e-mails.  
  
/ La chica a quien me gustaria invitar jamas aceptaria/ se repetia la muchacha mientras estaba sentada en la silla de la cocina. Sintio que su pulso se aceleraba cada segundo. / estaria hablando de mi?/ se pregunto Serena . Penso en sus ojos bellos y su pelo negro, el momento en donde el tomo su cintura aquella fiesta de Haruko o cuando la miro fijamente en la clase de Biologia....  
  
Luego recordo algo mas: su comparacion con la insignificante hija del director de su colegio anterior.  
  
Serena bajo de la silla de un salto y salio de la cocina.Era una locura pensar en bailar con Darien Chiba.  
  
Capitulo 7  
  
"Hola!" dijo Darien con tono vivaz el día siguiente, Serena estaba entrando a la clase de literatura.  
  
"Hola"dijo Serena con tono mas reservado mientras se sentaba y dejaba sus libros y bolso en su banco. Darien habia ido a la peluqueria se notaba en su lacio pelo negro en donde ciertas partes se erizaba. El corte le hizo parecer mas joven de lo que era, Serena sintio la necesidad de tocar ese pelo tan suave, sentirlo por un segundo....La joven se dio vuelta hacia el frente de la clase para borrar aquel pensamiento de su mente.  
  
"te gusta mi nuevo corte?" le pregunto Darien casi en un susurro.  
  
"no me di cuenta...no me fije" mintio Serena.  
  
"no mientas cabeza de bombon, me di cuenta como te quedaste mirandome..."  
  
"podrias callarte por un momento en tu vida! Quiero prestar atencion!" exclamo la muchacha. En un silencio que sólo duró 5 minutos Draien empezo a hablarle de nuevo, inclinandose hacia delante, acercandose a su oreja.  
  
" puedo preguntarte algo?"  
  
Serena suspiro, "acaso puedo impedirtelo?". Darien sonrió.  
  
"no creo" dijo el "con quien irás al Baile de Primavera?". El corazon de Serena se estremecio, se sintio nerviosa. / me va a invitar?/ penso la joven / no seas tonta Serena! seguro que se esta preparando para decirme algo detestable, alguna de sus bromas estúpidas/  
  
"no iré "dijo Serena "nunca voy y ademas no me gustan esas fiestas"  
  
"NUNCA??? "preguntó Darien incrédulo.  
  
"No me gusta...quiero decir..."  
  
Serena se sonrojo./ en que estaba pensando para decir semenjante cosa??!!!!!! Ahora quede como una abuela que nunca va a las fiestas! Ay ni loca le digo que nunca voy porque nunca me invitaron, pero no voy a hacer una publicidad del hecho y ni menos con Darien!!/  
  
Entonces Serena penso en el muchacho ideal con quien le gustaria ir. Deeberia ser divertido,si, y apuesto, muy apuesto, inteligente y popular. Por supuesto no es nada mas que un ideal, la cuestion es encontrar un compañero aceptable. De modo que habria que borra la palabra "inteligente" de la lista, porque no tiene que ser un genio para llevarla al baile. Tambien tendria que olvidarse de la palabra "divertido", y entonces uno se queda con las palabras "apuesto"y "popular' que con una chica como Serena, poco popular y que nunca fue a un baile de otoño le seria demasiado deficil. En conclusion, esta mas sola que una gallina....  
  
La joven se aclaro la garganta, mirando hacia el frente / es mejor que me calle, no quiero embarrame mas!/  
  
"Que queres decir con eso que nunca vas?" susuro Darien a su oido "significa que nunca vas por una cuestion de principios o porque nadie pero nadie en este colegio tan imnenso y poblado te invita?"  
  
"QUE-TE-IM-POR-TA!" falfullo Serena y rogando para que Darien la corte de una buena vez. No se da cuenta que la esta lastimando? Que la esta haciendo ver como una "loser" total"!?.  
  
"Eso significa que nadie te invito" dedujo Darien.  
  
"He recibido demasiadas invitaciones! " susurro Serena furiosa.  
  
"oh! Puf! Estoy seguro de eso" dijo con tono compasivo " Problablemente hayan sido los hijos de otros profesores o dejame! O tal vez! De algun primo lejano tuyo que no viva en la ciudad y a quien nadie conoce..."  
  
"oooooh que sabes vos!!! "reflico enojada Serena "con que derecho venis..?" Se interrumpio, demasiado afligida como para seguir hablando. / es esta mi imagen?/ penso serena / la de una chica deprimente sin vida que tiene que recurrir a la familia para conseguir una cita???/  
  
"No nos olvidemos de la historia de la hija del director de mi colegio anterior" susurro Darien con su aliento en el cuello de Serena "fue al baile con..."  
  
"Si si si, con su tio! " completo Serena, dandose vuelta para mirarlo de frente "Lo se! Lo se! Pero no tiene que ver nada conmigo y si lo mencionas una vez mas! Te juro que.."  
  
"Serena Tsukino!" dijo la profesora de literatura "hay algo que quieras compartir con el resto de la clase?" Serena se ruborizo y dio vuelta de golpe.  
  
"y bien?"pregunto la profesora.  
  
"Nada, no tengo nada que decir" dijo Serena agachando la cabeza y al mismo momento escuchando la molesta risa de Darien atrás suyo.  
  
"Muy bien entonces" dijo la prfesora 'continuemos con la clase".  
  
Al final de la clase Serena se levanto hacia la clase de matematicas llevandose sus libros de Literatura. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo se encontro con un kiosko y compro su helado favorito de chocolate y vainilla. Al ver que no podia caminar con sus ;libros, helado y su bolso. Serena se apoyo en la pared en busca de soporte y guardar los libros en el bolso.  
  
Mientras Serena luchaba contra el bolso, su helado goteaba en los libros, Darien aparecio. Se acerco y tomo sus libros para que Serena pueda abrir.  
  
"Gracias " dijo Serena cortadamente.  
  
"De nada pero te aconsejaria de que no comas demasiados helados de chocolate...sabes porque no se...ahora que me fijo bien, tu cara es un maizal..." Serena lo miro tajantemente.  
  
" Solo te aconsejo, no es para que me mires asi" dijo darien "cambiando de tema, nunca te preguntaste como es que los profesores siempre sepan cuando uno habla? Es como si tuvieran un sensor que les dijera"  
  
"Hmn"  
  
"Como lo saben?"se pregunto darien "lo aprenderan en la universidad? Sera asi nomas?" Sono el timbre y Darien se acerco mas a Serena.  
  
"Ademas hay otras preguntas"dijo con tono misterioso y desaparecio del pasillo llevandose los libros de Serena, que no recupero hasta terminar las clases.  
  
Esa noche Serena estaba comiendo unas galletitas de grasa, en un banco de su cocina cuando su telefono sono.  
  
"Hola Serena? Habla Mina"  
  
Serena penso en Rei, de que era una de sus bromas. Serena estuvo por cometer una estupidez irreparable de decir "seeee la rubia tarada! La mas hueca de la clase no??"cosa que habria significa el fin de su vida social, por pobre que sea.  
  
"Hola Mina" dijo Serena.  
  
"Hola Serena"contesto ella. "Te llamo porque alguien me dio tu nombre y sugirio que podrias estar interesada en trabajar en la comision del Baile de Primavera"  
  
"Me encantaria" dijo Serena, lo cual era mentira. Ninguna persona cuerda del secundario le gustaba trabajar para la comision de los Bailes. Pero Serena acepto porque Mina no es de llamar a cualquiera. Tal vez la imagen de serena estaba cambiando.  
  
"Estupendo" dijo Mina con su voz suave '" la comision del Baile se reune todos los martes y viernes despues del colegio. Queres hacerme alguna pregunta?"  
  
"bueno" contesto Serena "quien te dio mi numero?"  
  
"Oh, alguien" dijo Mina con tono vago.  
  
"Pero quien?"  
  
"Alguien" repitio Mina pero algo molesta. Serena se dio cuenta de que Mina no estaba ocultando en nombre de la persona sino que no recordaba quien habia sido.Mina era tan popular que nunca le daba importancia de la gente poco popular, serena estaba asombrada porque por lo menos mina sabia su nombre, o lo anoto y bien.  
  
"En Fin" dijo Mina "pense que este año nuestra tematica tendria que basarse en los franceses"  
  
Serena contuvo la risa.  
  
" Suena muy bien" mintio Serena.  
  
"Se me ocurrio que podriamos poner cosas de franceses y montañas y muchas otras cosas mas'"  
  
"Si, estaria bueno"  
  
"Buebo muchas gracias Laura"dijo Mina.  
  
"Serena" corrigio la joven.  
  
" Que?"  
  
"Que mi nombre es Serena"dijo la joven con tono vacilante "lo recordas? Vos me llamaste"  
  
"oh por supuesto'" dijo Mina muy tranquila "Laura es la siguiente persona en mi lista. Bueno bye!"  
  
Serena colgo el telefono. Penso en la comision, nunca antes alguien se lo habia pedido. Se senti triunfante, quizas su vida solitaria estaba por acabar, ya no seria mas la no-popular, el mundo se le estaba abriendo de nuevo.  
  
A la semana siguiente Rei llamo a Serena despues de la clase.  
  
"No vas a creerlo! Paso la cosa mas excitante de la tierra!"  
  
Serena no podia hablar mucho, estaba con anginas y se sentia demasiado enferma. Estuvo todo el maldito dia en cama.  
  
"Serena?" pregunto Rei "estas ahí?"  
  
"Si" respondio Serena, "Que paso?"  
  
"No lo sabes? "pregunto Rei "de veras que no lo sabes?"  
  
"si lo supiera no te estaria preguntando Rei"  
  
"Hoy estabamos en la clase de Literatura de la profesora Mc Cracken y no vas a poder creer lo que no hizo hacer"  
  
"que?" dijo Serena cansada.  
  
"nos hizo cantar! Una de las partes de Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta pero teniamos que cantarla de a uno"  
  
"oh Caramba!"Se compadecio Serena."es espantoso rei, pero no me vas a decir llo que paso?"  
  
"estoy llegando"dijo Rei "cuando una de las chicas estaba por la mitad de la cancion, dos detectives entraron a la clase, vestidos de civil, y en un segundo se apoderaron del macetero que la señora Mc Cracken tiene en su ventana"  
  
"Que?" dijo Serena boquiabierta.  
  
" por supusto en ese momento, no sabiamos que eran detectives"continuo Rei vivazmente "Pense que eran hombres de negocio o algo por el estilo. Pero entonces Darien.."  
  
"Mira" interrumpio Serena"por favor, no me menciones a ese imbecil, te lo pido, te gustaria que hable de Nicolas?"  
  
"esta bien!' concluyo rei con toda velocidad "pero el final no lo vas a creer! Los detectives confiscaron el macetero y dijeron que la macetacultivaba marihuana"  
  
/ mierda! Nunca mas me voy a enfermar!/ pemso Serena.  
  
"es cierto?"pregunto serena "en verdad cultivaba drogas?"  
  
"bueno, supongo que si, porque se fueron con el macetero"dijo Rei.  
  
"donde esta la señora Mc Cracken?"pregunto "la arrestaron o que?"  
  
"no"dijo Rei "si bien todos pensaron que lo iban a hacer. Cuando la hicieron salir del aula ella aclamaba que era inocente".  
  
Serena oyo que la llamaban para ir a cenar.  
  
"tengo que cortar. Estoy por comer, ahora le pregunto a papa del tema"  
  
"esta bien "dijo Rei " pero llamame urgente cuando sepas de alguna novedad"  
  
"de acuerdo "dijo Serena y cortaron.  
  
"papa!?" grito Serena con su voz de enferma.  
  
"que"  
  
"donde estas?"  
  
"en la sala"  
  
Fue hasta la sala, donde se sento cerca del sillon donde su padre estaba lleyendo el diario.  
  
"papi , como no me dijiste que la señora mc Cracken habia sido arrestada por cultivar marihuana en el macetero"  
  
"no te dije naad al respecto porque la señora Mc Cracken es inocente"  
  
"como?" pregunto Serena.  
  
"según me dijeron los detectives, a la señora Mc Cracken le dieron las semillas para que las cultiven, ella pemso que estaba cultivando geranios. Lamentablemente, los detectives no vana sacar los cargos y voy a tener que pagar una multa de doscientos dolares" El padre de serena suspiro.  
  
"pero quien pudo haberle dado las semillas a la señora Mc Cracken?"  
  
"ya se sabe, la señora mc Cracken se acuerda de que Darien chica fue el que le dio las semillas y ahora esta siendo investigado"  
  
"ah"dijo Serena, segura de que era Darien el culpable.  
  
"Darien y sus padres van a venir a tomar café despues de la cena". Dijo el padre.  
  
"pero papa? Porque no van a una entrevista en el colegio?? Porque en casa?"  
  
"lo sugeri porque somos vecinos, ademas los padres de Darien trabajan todo el tiempo y no podian fijar un horario"  
  
"esta es mi tragedia "dijo Serena en voz baja.  
  
Al final de la cena, Serena y su madre ponian las tazas de café y los bols de helado sobre la mesa. Serena penso de que tal vez, los Chibas no sea una pesadilla como creia. Despues de todo Serena iba a conocer la familia de Darien y por suerte ahora veria a Darien avergonzado y humillado.  
  
Serena cababa de arreglar todo cuando sono el timbre. Dejo todo y fue corriendo hacia el vestibulo a recibir a los padres de Darien. El papa de Serena ya estaba saludandolos.  
  
"y esta es mi hija Serena"dijo el papa de Serena.  
  
El padre de Darien era un hombre alto y canoso, con cara rigida, tenia los ojos marrones y ancho de cuerpo. La madre era la replica de Darien, una mujer de ojos celestes, alta , delgada de pelo negro.  
  
"hola Serena"dijo la madre de Darien "estabamos deseando conocerte"  
  
"es un placer"dijo Serena. Ambos presentaban una cortesia impresionante, Serena se preguntaba como era que estas dos personas habian engendrado a Darien.  
  
"Hola mi nombre es darien"dijo Darien, extendiendo el brazo.  
  
Serena dio media vuelta hacia la cosina, sin haber saludado ni tocado la mano de Darien. La madre de serena estaba en la cocina, le pidio a la joven que sirviese a todos los invitados, la joven penso que iba a ser la mucama por un segundo...pero no la de Darien Chiba.  
  
Serena salio con la bandeja y los halados.  
  
"gracias" dijo el señor Chiba., Serena le dio a todos los invitados hasta llegar a Darien.  
  
"Hola me podrias traer una Mc Pollo?", en ese segundo Serena se imagino tirandole la bandeja a Darien sin importarle los invitados ni sus padres, en vez de tirarsela, Serena inclino la bandeja haciendo que el helado cayera en las piernas del muchacho.  
  
"Epa.." exclamo Darien tomando el helado antes de tiempo.  
  
"Alguien quiere café?"dijo Serena en tono jovial.  
  
Serena volvio hacia al cosina, en busca de la cafetera, estaba decidiendo que tazas iba a utilizar cuando Darien se le aparecio en la puerta.  
  
"Disculpe" dijo "me gustaria hablar con el gerente? Nuestras camarera, una muy muy torpe, no viene hace tiempo a nuestra mesa y quiesiera mas helado"  
  
"Tu camarera esta fuera de servicio"dijo Serena. Poniendole la cafetera en las manos "lleva esto"  
  
Como de costumbre Darien no noto el cambio de estado de Serena.  
  
"Bueno, que opinas de mis papas?" pregunto.  
  
"Parecen muy buenos.." dijo Serena.  
  
"la mayor parte de la gente se siente nerviosa con ellos"dijo en tono indiferente.  
  
"no se poque"dijo Serena con tono altivo, dejando las chucharitas en la mesa.  
  
"porque son dermatologos y todos pienasn que ellos se fijan en el cutis de las personas"  
  
"ah" Serena, estudio a Darien de reojo. Darien se acerco y le sonrio.  
  
"No te preocupes" susurro "mañana te digo si necesitas una consulta o algo por el estilo".  
  
"sal de mi paso!" grito Serena y se dirigio hacia la sala dond eel padre de serena estaba hablando.  
  
"debemos pagar una multa"dijo el padre de Serena.  
  
"De cuanto?"pregunto el señor Chiba,  
  
"al multa es de doscientos dolares"  
  
"Al guien quiere mas café?"pregunto la madre de Serena.  
  
"No, gracias"  
  
"ya veo"dijo el señor Chiba. Hubo un largo silencio, tenso. Darien estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas. Serena penso que este era el momento en donde a Darien se le iba a acabar la diversion.  
  
"Bueno "dijo el señor Chiba "Darien? Tenes alguna idea de cómo vas a pagar la multa?"  
  
"no"dijo Darien.  
  
"en realidad yo si tengo una idea"dijo el padre de Serena. La muchacha lo miro sorprendida.  
  
"tuve un invierno muy agitado y ahora con la primavera, tengo un monton de trabajo de jardineria en mi casa, todo esta muy desprolijo hay que rastrillar y ademas tambien podria lavar mi auto "  
  
Serena tuvo una horrible sensacion en el estomago, se sentia muy muy mal. Los ojos de Darien se agrandaron.  
  
"oh bueno...yo..yo..no se nada.."  
  
"me parece razonable "dijo la señora Chiba apoyando su mano ene l brazo de su hijo.  
  
"porque no arreglamos que este aca el sabado alrededor de las 9 de la mañ...?" el padre de Serena se interrumpio y miro a su hija.  
  
"Mi Dios Serena! Te sentis bien? Te has puesto terriblemente palidaqueres un poco de agua? Serena? Serena?  
  
Buenooooo espero que les haya gustado, estoy cansada y con hambre, manden reviews...me gustan las criticas =) consrtructivas o criticas siempre son bien recibidas, 


	8. capitulo 8

Revelde sin causa  
  
Lamentablemente recibi las peores noticias...Juan Castro, un conductor argentino ( mi idolo), intento suicidarse y ahora esta luchando por su vida. Espero y suplico que sobreviva, que no muera...pero eso solo esta en manos de otros. Acerca de mis otras dos historias, estuve pensando abandonarlas por un rato, pero todavia no estoy segura.  
  
"tuve un invierno muy agitado y ahora con la primavera, tengo un monton de trabajo de jardineria en mi casa, todo esta muy desprolijo hay que rastrillar y ademas tambien podria lavar mi auto "  
  
Serena tuvo una horrible sensacion en el estomago, se sentia muy muy mal. Los ojos de Darien se agrandaron.  
  
"oh bueno...yo..yo..no se nada.."  
  
"me parece razonable "dijo la señora Chiba apoyando su mano en el brazo de su hijo.  
  
"porque no arreglamos que este aca el sabado alrededor de las 9 de la mañ...?" el padre de Serena se interrumpio y miro a su hija.  
  
"Mi Dios Serena! Te sentis bien? Te has puesto terriblemente palida queres un poco de agua? Serena? Serena?????"  
  
Capitulo 8  
  
"No te encanta la manera en que la señora Mc Cracken simulo no saber como es la marihuana?" pregunto Darien a Serena mientras ojeaba la revista Cosmopolitan. Serena alzo la vista hacia sus ojos celestes. "es probable que sea una porrera perdida y que en verdad se hizo la inocente para tomar mis semillas"  
  
Para desgracia de Serena, la joven estaba en una de las seciones aburridas de Mina y su grupo de amigas. Serena era miembro de la comision del Baile de Primavera. Cada dia Serena Serena respetaba a la gente popular, sentia que lo que tenia que sorportar era asombroso, sus charlas absurdas y superficiales.  
  
"No voy a hablar con vos" contesto la joven en un susurro.  
  
"Pero acabas de hacerlo" respuso Darien, molesto "Ademas estas obligada a hablarme, acordate que mañana voya tu casa".  
  
"No me lo recuerdes"  
  
"Queres que te cuente lo de la llamada telefonica que me hizo la señora Mc Cracken ayer?" pregunto Darien.  
  
"No"  
  
"Estaba tirado en mi sillon nuevo, creo que por la ventana de tu cocina ya lo habras visto....."  
  
"NOOO te dije que nooo! No entendes español???" exclamo Serena exaltada.  
  
"....., comiendo y mirando tv cuando sono el telefono" continuo Darien "atiendo el telefono y oigo una voz gruñona y gruesa de la señora Mc Cracken preguntando ' hablo con el joven Darien Chiba?' "  
  
Serena suspiro, escuchando nuevamente una de sus historias anormales y divertidas de la vida de Darien Chiba.  
  
"De modo que le conteste 'no, esto es el centro de rehabilitacion para drogadictos; esta preparada para admitir su problema con la adiccion a las drogas?' y colgue" dijo Darien "pero despues me quede nervioso, con miedo de que vuelva a llamar".  
  
"Es lo mas estupido y inmaduro que escuche en mi vida" repuso Serena.  
  
"Hmn...si, se puede decir que si" . Serena se quedo mirandolo.  
  
"De donde sacste las semillas?" pregunto la joven. Darien sonrio.  
  
"De Haruko"  
  
"Haruko!"exclamo Serena. /Sabia que Haruko y Michiru andaban en esa onda y con malas companias pero de todos modos me resulta sorprendente/.  
  
Ami aclaro la voz en frente de la habitacion.  
  
"Disculpen" dijo con tono dulce y suavecita la voz.  
  
"Era mi primer dia de clases" susurro Darien , acercandose a Serena "Y por casualidad me sente al lado de el durante el almuerzo y ahí me dijo' ey compañerroo te gustaria un poco? ' y me dio las semillas" .  
  
Serena lo miro sorprendida.  
  
"asi nomas?"  
  
"Si"  
  
"Entonces como llego a las señora Mc Cracken?". Darien sonrio.  
  
"No queria plantarlas yo mismo, ademas queria saber si era marihuana en serio y bueno, resulto que si".  
  
"Ah dale! Como si fuera que no lo sabias?!" repuso Serena amargamente.  
  
"es que no estaba del todo seguro" dijo defendiendose Darien.  
  
"y entonces porque llamaste a la policia despues?" pregunto mirandolo acusadamete y sin compasion.  
  
"oh solo para divertirme un poco" dijo Darien con naturalidad.  
  
"Para divertirte?"pregunto Serena incredula. "sabes si no fuera por mi papa, te hubieses metido en un grave problema, tuviste mucha suerte". Darien se rio sutilmente y, dandole una palmaditas en el hombro de Serena.  
  
"Me alegro que estes hablando conmigo. Que haria yo sin tus palabras de advertencia y censura??"  
  
Serena cerro los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse, no queria verse nuevamente como la embajadora de estudiantes o algo por el estilo."  
  
"Lo digo en serio Darien, lo que hiciste fue extremadamente ridiculo.Estoy segura que muchos apoyan mi opinion"  
  
"Si hubieras estado ahí cuando vinieron los policias, no driras lo mismo" sonrio con expresion soñadora "Te digo que fue mejor de lo que esperaba. De haber sabido que estabas enferma y faltado, habria esperado un dia mas" dijo Darien acercando la silla a tal puntoq ue sus rodillas rozaban. Serena sintio una agitacion en su pecho. Deseo no haber sentido la piel de Darien, de no recordar la misma sensacion que tuvo cuando su mano toco la cintura de Serena.  
  
"Hablando de otra cosa"dijo Darien "poque estas en la comision del Baile de Primavera? Pense que nunca ibas al baile por una cuestion de principios o algo por el estilo"  
  
"Tal vez haya cambiado de opinion"  
  
"oooh! Alguien te invito!"  
  
"dije 'tal vez'"conesto Serena tajante.  
  
"Hmn "dijo Darien "eso significa que nadie te invito, pero te anotaste en la comision con la esperanza de encontrar gente que se muere por ir y tampoco tienen acompañante"  
  
Serena puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
"Alguna vez dije que me muero por ir?"pregunto la joven "lo hice? Acaso esas palabras salieron de mi boca?"  
  
"No "admitio Darien "Solo estoy adivinando"  
  
"Bueno no lo hagas" dijo Serena  
  
"Sabes una cosa ? puedo decir que sos la hija mayor del director porque no te salen muy bien las replicas ' Bueno no lo hagas' no hace mas que incentivar mis deseos de burlarme de vos. Si tuvieras hermanos mayores serias un poco mas rapida en materia.."  
  
"de que? De burlarme de la gente?" levanto la ceja Serena.  
  
"Exactamente"dijo Darien "Y ahora si queres que sigamos hablando, preguntame que paso en mi baile de fin de año"  
  
"Tal vez me asombres"repuso Serena lentamente "pero me importa un bledo lo tuyo".  
  
"Vaya si que me asombras"dijo Darien "porque me senti muy mal y creo que hubieras estado complacida". Serena miro hacia el frente d ela clase en donde Mina y Ami escribian palabras en frances.  
  
"De veras creo que podemos encontrar algo mejor" dijo Ami "peor ninguno de estos nombres suena a 'frances' "  
  
Esta bien "dijo Serena "prefiero escucharte a vos que a Ami"  
  
"Muy bien "comenzo Darien alegremente "Fui al baile de fin de año con una chica bastante linda y imponante. Despues de bailar, iba ..hmn...por la quinta cancion me dice 'bien! Ahora si podes bailar con el ritmo!'"  
  
En ese instante a Serena se le hizo un nudo en el corazon / imponente...que clase de chica sera imponante para el?/ . Darien la observaba.  
  
"es horrible?" pregunto "El hecho de decirme que bailo mal, esun insulto muy grande. Como crees que quede despues de ese momento en la fiesta?"  
  
Serena movio sus hombros.  
  
"No es una historia humillante, sos un exagerado. Contame otra"  
  
Darien sacudio la cabeza.  
  
"no, hasta que me digas con quioen vas a ir al Baile de Primavera" repuso "Es decir, suponiendo de que tengas acompañante. Que daño puede causarte? Si tarde o temprano todos nos vamos a enterar, no te parece?"  
  
Ami volvio a aclara su garganta.  
  
"Disculpen"dijo "agradeceria si alla atrás no hablan tanto" sonriendo delicadamente. "Bien como iba diciendo, si sus padres alguna vez fueron a Francia ...o algun lugar cercano a Francia..hagan que me llamen para charlar acerca de la donacion de sus recuerdos de esos viajes"  
  
Darien seguia mirando a Serena.  
  
"Decime quien es serena"susurro "prometo no reirme".  
  
"Porque estas tan interesado?"pregunto la joven "Vos con quien vas al baile ?"  
  
"Yo? "pregunto darien con aire travieso.  
  
"Si vos" repitio , en ese momento Serena recordo la conversacion telefonica con Haruko . "A quien vas a llevar..?"  
  
Serena se detuvo, mirando a su alrededor, consciente de que la habitacion habia quedado en silencio y, de golpe, ella y Darien eran el centro de atencion.  
  
Darien sonrio.  
  
"Lamento no poder ir al Baile de Primavera con vos, Serena "dijo con voz alta y clara "pero ya me lo pidio alguien". Serena se sonrojo.  
  
"vos..vos sabes que no te estoy pidiendo..."  
  
"No te averguences "dijo darien con suavidad "Tendrias que habermelo pedido antes".  
  
"Pero si jamas te lo pedi!"  
  
"Disculpen"dijo Ami con un pestaneo de sus ojos azules "creo que estamos apartando nuestro objetivo, por favor atencion todos! piensen en Frances!"  
  
Serena se abanico con la revista, ya nadie los miraban.  
  
"Porque no me decis con quien vas a ir vos? Darien"dijo Serena tajantemente "o es un secreto?"  
  
"En absoluto"conesto el "ire con Ami".  
  
" Que te pasa? Pregunto Rei, mirando a su amiga mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Serena, por las calles soleadas del barrio residencial. Rei llevaba puesto un suerter negro, obviamente irreglamentario. Rei odiaba ese suerter, era de su abuela, Serena nunca pudo entender su odio pero Rei lo usaba a menudo.  
  
'"Serena "dijo Rei con cautela "se que solo tratabas de poner a Darien en su lugar, pero ya sabes como es. Nunca parece que se toma las cosas en serio y le encanta burlarse de vos..oh no pensarias que iba a invitarte verdad?".. Serena la miro silenciosamente...demostrando su respuesta.  
  
"Oh Serena...son cosas que pasan..a veces no es correspondido"  
  
"Y va a ir con Ami" repuso Serena "como voy a seguir viviendo despues de esto? Ya seria malo que todos pensaran que le pedique me llevara al baile, pero no, se lo pedi ..quiero decir, piensan que se lo pedi, al pibe que en realidad va a llevar a una de las chicas mas POPULARES DEL COLEGIO"  
  
"Oh yo no apostaria que van a ir juntos, es probable que Ami ni lo conozca"  
  
"No se"dudo Serena "Despues de todo ella se lo pidio. Al menos eso es lo que me dijo Darien. Que mierda le ve?"  
  
"Darien es atractivo"  
  
"Atractivo!"repitio Serena "atractivos son los perros, los chocolates, la piletas ...puaj! ya estaba pensando de nuevo en Ami! .  
  
"Se me ocurre que es el pelo"dijo Rei "color muy oscuro con esos ojos lindos"  
  
'Lindos?" Se le hizo un nudo en estomago pensando de nuevo en Darien.  
  
"En fin, que me contas de mi propio problema con el Baile?que voy a hacer"..Serena suspiro.  
  
"Esta bien, recordame en que punto estabamos. En la actualidad no podes ir ..solamente con Nicolas"  
  
"No, al menos que tenga una buena escusa para decirle a mi mama de que voy a air a la biblioteca con un hermoso vestido rojo,"dijo Rei resentida.  
  
"De acuerdo" dijo Serena "tengo una ...auqnue no es muy buena"  
  
"oh habla!"dijo Rei impaciente.  
  
"y con Matias Blanco? Tu compañero de laboratorio?" pregunto Serena.  
  
"estas loca??? Es un espanto "dijo Rei "no se que voy a hacer...pero igual gracias"  
  
"de nada"  
  
"te llamo mas tarde, besos". Se despidieron y Serena siguio caminando hacia su casa.Una vez adentro, el hermano de Serena parloteaba con su mama.  
  
"Porque no puedo hablarle?"decia.  
  
"porque vino a ayudar a tu papa con el jardin, querido "dijo la mama "y no quiero que lo distraigas".  
  
"Bueno, le puedo decir 'hola?"  
  
"Por supuesto"  
  
"Puedo decirle..digamos 5 preguntas?"  
  
"No "  
  
"Por que no?"  
  
"Acabo de decirte.."  
  
"Bueno, Serena puede hablarle?"  
  
"Lucas (1) eso es diferente. Se conocen del colegio"  
  
"No vale! "  
  
Serena puso los ojos en blanco mientras se dirigia a la cocina.  
  
"No te preocupes Lucas"dijo la joven ' No quiero volver a hablar nunca con Darien"  
  
"Por que no? "pregunto "porque no te invito al Baile de Primavera?"  
  
Serena lo miro fijo.  
  
"De que hablas?". Su hermano sonrio.  
  
"Llamo una tal Maria y me dijo que te dejara un mensaje 'Dile a Serena que lamento lo de Darien y el desastre del Baile"  
  
"Pedazo de pendejo entrometido!" grito Serena.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
"MAMA! Escuchaste lo que me dijo! "grito Serena al borde de las lagrimas " y mañana mas le vale cerrar su boca en frente de Darien y..y...probablemente me haga quedar como una tontas mas grande! "  
  
No me acuerdo como se llamaba el hermano de Serena, le puse cualquier nombre.  
  
Perdon por lo corto que esta la historia pero necesitaba hacer este pequeño capitulo,un saludo. Muchas gracias por los reviews ^__^ 80 en solo 7 capitulos!!!! Esto no seria si no fuera por los que leen mi historia muchas gracias! 


	9. capitulo 9

Rebelde sin causa  
  
Capitulo 8  
  
Por fin actualice!!!!!! Jajaja , sinceramente el ingreso a la universidad me esta ,atando. Por suerte hoy no tenia mucho que hacer asi que...^__^. Estoy escuchando The Strokes....que buen grupo ...me gustaria que algun dia vengan a la Argentina... bueno disfruten el capitulo.  
  
"porque no arreglamos que este aca el sabado alrededor de las 9 de la mañ...?" el padre de Serena se interrumpio y miro a su hija.  
  
"Mi Dios Serena! Te sentis bien? Te has puesto terriblemente palidaqueres un poco de agua? Serena? Serena?  
  
Era Sabado por la mañana, Serena dormia placidamente en su cama rosada. Disfrutaba plenamente los sabados ya que podia estar acostada sin que nadie la molestase . Soñaba siempre sobre un principe azul que la salvara de esta sociedad tan materialista y superficial, la rescata y se la llevase a una isla desierta por el resto de sus vidas. Ella vestia un vestido blanco largo con perlas en el cuello mientras su principe armadura negra...nunca veia su cara a la perfeccion, siempre habia una sombra . El la abrazaba , le besaba el cuello lentamente llendo hacia su mejilla para luego besar sus labios.  
  
Pero un golpe en la pared desperto a Serena de repente. Sono como si un gorila estuviera golpeando la pared de su cuarto.  
  
Serena hundio la cabeza en la almohada y trato de volver a dormirse. Pero el golpe se produjo de nuevo, seguido de un sonido sordo , luego la ventana de su cuarto se abrio violentamente.La joven cerro sus ojos con mucha fuerza / noooooo !!! no puede ser!/ se dijo a si misma.  
  
"Hola Serenita" dijo el gorila, cuya voz se parecia mucho a la de Darien.  
  
Serena dio vuelta en la cama. La cabeza de Darien se asomaba por la ventana de su dormitorio, que estaba ubicado en el primer piso.  
  
"Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla"dijo Serena, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a tirarse en la cama.  
  
"No es la realidad" la corrigio Darien.  
  
Serena abrio un ojos, espiando a ver si Darien se habia ido.pero el seguia ahí, con una remera negra sudando y una vincha roja en la frente. La joven se sento mirando al muchacho, ambos se quedaron en ese estado por varios minutos. Sono bastante raro que Darien no haya todavia gritado o burlado de Serena...  
  
"sabias que entrar por la fuerza en un lugar es un delito?" dijo Serena.  
  
Darien sonrio.  
  
"Bueno no rompi nada, tampoco voy a entrar ni menos secuestrarte "Dijo Darien..parecio reflexionar por un segundo" pero es un buen punto"miro hacia su habitacion "oh caramba tenes un tocador!!!!"  
  
"y? Que tiene de malo?"  
  
"mi mama tiene uno"dijo "siempre pense que era un poco como tener un mueble que aumentaba el sentido de la vanidad o que..."  
  
"mira 'dijo Serena, tratando de mantener la sabana sobre su pecho, tenia de nuevo otro tipo de baby-doll y no queria ni muerta que Darien se lo vea "no se supone que tenes que estar trabajando?"  
  
"estuve como dos horas" se quejo Darien "y todo el tiempo se queda tu hermano al lado de mi escalera preguntandome cosas de mi vida...o sino tu papa diciendome cuales ramas cortar"  
  
"bueno ese es el resultado de cultivar marihuana en clase"dijo Serena.  
  
El telefono de su habitacion, el que estaba en el vestibulo empezo a sonar, Serena lo miraba, mientras este sonaba continuamente.  
  
"no vas a contestar?"pregunto Darien con una sonrisa  
  
/ maldicion! Porque nadie lo contesta! Porque tengo puesto este estupido camison! Porque no aprendi la leccion la primera vez que darien me vio!/ penso Serena suspirando. El telefono volvio a sonar la joven tomo una de las peores decisiones de su vida.  
  
Hizo un lado las sabanas y fue corriendo hacia la ventana.  
  
Darien abrio mucho los ojos y silvo.  
  
"Epa! Serena este es mejor todavia que el otro..."  
  
"Callate imbecil"dijo Serena cerrando la ventana con violencia, haciendo que Darien se cayera.  
  
"aaaaaaaaay"eschucho Serena a Darien gemir "Sera mejor que conteste el telefono! Puede ser que alguien te invite al Baile de Primavera".  
  
En la linea estaba Alex Miller.  
  
"Hola Serena, Lita me dejo. Queres ir al Baile de Primavera?"  
  
En ese segundo Serena penso / esta es la peor introduccion de una charla, entiendo que no soy la primera eleccion de Alex para una cita pero me tenia que decir lo de Lita?..ademas se nota tanto que no tengo ninguna cita?/  
  
Serena oyo que Alex carraspeaba y se dio cuenta que el muchacho queria una respuesta...Serena dudo en que responderle si : "Escucha pendejo, un mono tiene mas modales que vos "o "me encantaria "  
  
La joven opto por la segunda.  
  
Serena almorzo en su dormitorio ya que Darien fue invitado en almorzar en su casa. Trato de decirse que no se escondia de nadie...pero igual ni ella se lo creia.  
  
Al terminar de almorzar Serena prendio la Tv para ver un poco de Mtv...pero las voces de sus padres y de Darien se escuchaban con mucha claridad ya que la ventana estaba abierta. Darien los hacia reir bastante, con buenos chistes e inteligentes comentarios. En ese segundo Serena penso que Darien seria un buen novio...o por lo menos se llevaria bien con su familia....pero lo saco rapidamente de su mente.  
  
Durmio y cuando se desperto la casa estaba en silencio. Miro por la ventana y vio que el auto de sus padres no estaba / seguramente se fueron de paseo/ penso Serena. / tal vez ..seguramente se hayan llevado a Darien../  
  
La joven decidio provarse el vestido para el baile, lo habia comprado con la ilusion de que alguien la invitase y por suerte este año su deseo se cumplio. Saco el vestido del placard. Era muy sencillo, negro , strapless...largo hasta los pies. Se lo puso mientras trataba de no romperlo, se alegro de que no habia engordado como ella pensaba, busco sus zapatos de taco alto y fue hacia la habitacion de sus padres para mirarse en el espejo.  
  
Cuando se vio Serena se preocupo si el negro le iba a sentar bien...estaba bastante blanca y su pelo bastante rubio. La joven suspiro / tal vez si recojo mi pelo me va a quedar mejor/ Busco un broche, recojio su pelo. Varios mechones cayeron sobre sus ojos y hombros.  
  
/ tengo que buscar un broche mejor/ penso../ en el baño de abajo creo que hay/.  
  
Estaba en la mitad de la escalera cuando oyo el inconfundible sonido de que alguien levantaba la tapa de su bombonera de vidrio. Serena se quedo inmobil, aferrada a la baranda / un ladron! / penso ella /que podra robar en la bombonera!?! /  
  
"Quien anda ahí?" pregunto Serena asustada. Silencio, solo el ruido de la tapa poniendose en su lugar.  
  
"Quien es????" volvio a preguntar con su voz mas temblorosa. De repente aparecio Darien. Llevaba unos jeans y su remera atada en su cintura, mostrando su perfecto pecho. Tenia el pelo hecho un remolino, y su cara rosa claro por el sol y el viento.  
  
Serena suspiro irritada.  
  
"porque no me contestaste!" dijo Serena con tono cortante. Darien trago.  
  
"porque estaba comiendo!" farfullo "no podia...hmn igual esta rica" Darien deslizaba la lengua por su boca.  
  
"de chico siempre me gustaron los bombones ..me acuerdo que cuando iba a la casa de mis abuelos siempre iba corriendo a buscar los bombones...me atraen mucho..es.."  
  
"En resumen "interrumpio Serena "que estas haciendo aca?no se supone que tendrias que estar trabajando?"  
  
Darien bostezo.  
  
"estaba cansado y tu mama me dijo que podia dormir una siesta en el sillon.  
  
Serena puso los ojos en blanco, no podia creer lo que escuchaba, su familia ya lo adoraba con solo medio dia ya era su mascota...hmn penso Serena / menos mal que no baje en toalla o../  
  
"Caramba "dijo darien 'estas distinta". Serena bajo la vista y recordo que tenia puesto el vestido.  
  
"oh..yo..yo..yo no acostumbro a pasearme asi por la casa. Fue solo que.."  
  
"Se te ve estupenda" declaro Darien. Se acerco al pie de la escalera " veni "  
  
"Solo estaba.." Serena volvio a empezar pero Darien extendio la mano para tomar la de Serena y la hizo bajar los escalones que faltaban.  
  
"No bromeo, estas muy linda" insistio, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado "el negro te queda muy bien "  
  
Serena lo miro esceptica esperando de que Darien empiece con uno de sus estupidos chistes pero no lo hizo.  
  
"Debido a mi personalidad resplandeciente?" pregunto Serena con sacarsmo.  
  
"no "dijo lentamente "supongo que se debe a que tu pelo esta brillante..no vas a llevarlo recogido no?" Serena se toco el pelo, mirando que llevaba el broche.  
  
"pense..."  
  
"no, creo que se te veria mejor con el pelo suelto" dijo darien "espera", saco la hebilla de su pelo.  
  
"no es demasiado? "pregunto Serena.  
  
"De ninguna manera, ahora esta mejor "le respondio Darien. Extendiendo sus dedos con el pelo de serena. Sus dedos rozaron sus hombros y se detuvieron en forma impredecible.  
  
De golpe Serena se quedo sin aliento. Habia permanecido igualmente cerca de Darien el dia del Laboratorio, pero esta vez era diferente. El aire entre ambos estaba electrizado. De alguna manera parecia maravilloso y perfecto para Serena estar junto a el, sintiendo su contacto ligero y calido en sus hombros.  
  
"oye, "dijo Darien con suavidad "como haces para que se te formen estos rulos en el pelo?"  
  
"hmnmmm esto?" dijo Serena "me lo enrosco con el pelo" Darien agarro un mechon de Serena con su propio dedo , lo enrosco y lo solto.  
  
"claro..asi "dijo.  
  
Serena levanto su vista y se encontro con su mirada, olio el sol y el viento en su pelo , en su ropa. Era un olor bueno, limpio. Serena penso en el campamento con sus padres cuando tenia 5 años, Darien tenia el mismo olor que en ese viaje, la combinacion del otoño y las hojas. Durante ese momento, parecio que toda la infancia de serena estaba incluida en el aroma de Darien Chiba.  
  
Darien la seguia mirando , sonriendo gentilmente, sonriendo con tanta dulzura que Serena supo que el la entendia, como si el viviera sus mismos recuerdos.Su expresion era distinta a todas las veces que lo veia, no tenia esa vanidad o arrogancia.  
  
Su frente toco la suya.Sus narices chocaron con poca sutileza, Serena penso que la iba a besar, pero esta vez ella no lo iba a detener.Serena cerro los ojos. Sus labios rozaron .  
  
Luego, Darien se aparto y la miro. Sus ojos celestes estaban llenos de inquietud, Serena abrio los ojos, y vio esa mirada tan diferente a las demas..su mirada por primera vez era tierna. Serena cerro nuevamente los ojos y volvieron a besarse, con mas urgencia esta vez. Las manos de darien se hundieron en el pelo de Serena para sostener su cabeza y tener mas firmeza en su beso.  
  
La mente de Serena se nublo, darien la sostenia tan dulcemente, sus manos en la nuca. Serena abrio lentamente su boca, dejando entrar la delicada lengua de Darien. La joven apoyo sus manos en su pecho y se estremecio al sorprenderse que Darien estaba temblando.  
  
El joven la hizo apoyar de espaldas en la baranda de la escalera. Las maderas de la baranda clavaron la espalda de Serena, pero la muchacha no le importo. Puso su mano en la nuca de Darien, su pelo era tan suave como ella se lo imaginaba y deseo que este beso no acabara nunca.  
  
La puerta de la calle se abrio de golpe y el Sr Tsukino entro rapidamente seguido por su madre y Sammy.  
  
Serena grito, con el cual seguramente le destrozo el timpano a Darien y ambos jovenes se levantaron en un segundo.  
  
"por dios que sucede? "pregunto la madre.  
  
"Nada"dijo Serena tocandose la nuca con un gesto nervioso. "me asustaron"  
  
"lo siento, querida"se disculpo la madre "durmieron una buena siesta?".  
  
"..............................."  
  
"Serena? Darien ? "pregunto al madre al ver que ninguno contestaba.  
  
"em perdon si bien bien "dijo Serena mirando a Darien y la madre suspiro marchandose hacia la cocina.  
  
Serena siguio mirando a Darien como Darien miraba a Serena.Ambos con una clase de sonrisa prolongada, lenta e intima que en general se las asocian a aquellas parejas que han sido separadas por guerra o alguna calamidad y luego vuelven a reunirse.  
  
Ssisisisisisis ya se que hice el capitulo bastante corto pero no quiero seguirlo, ya que en el prox tengo pensado ponerle otra cosa. Muchisimas gracias por los reviews son hermossoososososso =) 


	10. capitulo 10

Rebelde sin causa  
  
Muchisimas gracias a todos !!!! los reviews fueron muy lindos bueno bueno creo que quieren leer el fanfic no??? Jaja bueno los dejos.  
  
Serena siguio mirando a Darien como Darien miraba a Serena.Ambos con una clase de sonrisa prolongada, lenta e intima que en general se las asocian a aquellas parejas que han sido separadas por guerra o alguna calamidad y luego vuelven a reunirse.  
  
" Hola, que tal? "dijo darien con suavidad.  
  
"Hola "le contesto Serena en un susurro.  
  
Era Domingo un dia despues del beso que ambos se dieron y Darien se habia ofrecido a limpiar el auto del padre de Serena. Pero en lugar de ponerse a trabajar , el joven decidio entrar a la cocina a saludar a la joven. Serena le dio la mitad de su sandwich de jamon y queso y ahora estaban sentados en la mesa mirandose fijamente.  
  
La joven no podia creer lo que le estaba pasando, un hombre! Un hermoso hombre estaba en su casa y no solo eso, sentia interes por ella. Pero que fue lo que habia pasado cuando se conocieron? Ambos se odiaban a muerte, el la hizo sentir aburrida, una estirada, la hija del director y de repente sacaron su odio y ...se besaron y ahora...  
  
Sentada en la mesa, donde el sol reflejaba su luz por la ventana, ya se acercaba la primavera, la epoca del amor, la estacion que ella tanto deseo estar con un chico y sentirse querida por alguien y ahora todo lo tenia.  
  
Darien tomo un sorbo del jugo de naranja de la joven, ella lo observaba mientras el tomaba su largo sorbo, en estos momentos ella sentia todo menos estar aburrida.  
  
El joven apoyando todo su cuerpo en la mesa, extendio su mano y corrio algunos pelos de la frente de Serena.  
  
"Queria ver un poco mas "dijo Darien.  
  
"ver que?"  
  
"nadaaa...bah tus ojos" dijo medio despreocupado.  
  
Serena se sonrojo...../ pero porque carajo me estoy sonrojando! Tengo 18 y me sonrojo! Asi voy a parecer una inexperta de los alagos.../ pensando la muchacha se recompuso.  
  
"Hmmm nunca nadie me dijo eso" respondio Serena.  
  
"Son unos lindos ojos...celestes...iguales que los mios...jaja coincidimos en algo" dijo Darien.  
  
En ese instante ambos se miraron los ojos, los dos acercadose mas y mas. Serena escucho que desde la puerta de la casa su padre y su hermano estaban jugando a algo, posiblemente al football.  
  
"Sera mejor que te pongas a trabajar" dijo suavemente Serena alejandose del joven y acomodandose en la silla. "papa se va a dar cuenta que no estas trabajando y es mas estas comiendo"  
  
Darien levanto una ceja.  
  
"De verdad queres que trabaje?" pregunto el.  
  
Serena se recogio los hombros.  
  
"MMMMbbbueno , no , no quiero exactamente que vos.."  
  
"Pensas demasiado en lo que debe hacer la gente Serena" dijo el joven con dulzura.  
  
"No , no es verdad"dijo defendiendose la joven, haciendo muecas de estar enojada y a la misma vez cruzando sus brazos.  
  
Darien sonrio  
  
"en serio?" pregunto el. "entonces porque queres que barra las hojas y limpie el auto de tu viejo, tus papas no me molestan en lo absoluto sos vos la que a cada rato se queja de todo"  
  
"escuchame "dijo Serena poniendose rigida "solo porque pienso que poner marihuana en el macetero de alguien y que trabajes no es nada malo, ademas no tiene nada que ver que sea aburrida, molesta, hija del dir.."  
  
"Serena..Serena"dijo Darien, apoyandose en la mesa y extendiendo nuevamente sus brazos para agarrar las manos de Serena y apretarlas "quien dijo que eras aburrida y molesta?"  
  
/ vos tarado!!!/ penso Serena, recordando el dia que escucho a Darien y a su amigo criticar a serena en la puerta del baño.  
  
"Bueno...vos hace 2..o 3...semanas...eeeh..yo oi" pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Darien habia puesto sus manos en los hombros de Serena.  
  
"No sos nada aburrida"dijo Darien en un susurro.  
  
Serena trato de abrir la boca pero no pudo al ver la sonrisa del joven, sus ojos celestes, la hizo sentir como su estuviera en el cielo. Darien se acerco a ella y la beso lentamente, acariciando su pelo.  
  
"hmmm..me parece que es medio incomoda esta posicion" dijo el joven alejandose de Serena.  
  
"veni aca entonces" dijo Serena con una sonrisa. Darien se levanto de la silla, llevandosela consigo y sentandose al lado de la joven.  
  
"sabes que" dijo el.  
  
"que?" pregunto ella.  
  
"Me gustaria haberme atrevido a pedirtelo"  
  
"pedirme que?"  
  
"que me acompañaras al baile" Serena sintio que el corazon se le exprimia.../ entonces era yo cuando el hablo esa vez por el telefono/.  
  
"pensaste en invitarme al Baile de Primavera?"  
  
el asintio.  
  
"pero crei que no aceptarias, pense que no me bancabas..."  
  
"bancarte!" rio serena, Darien la miro con una expresion ironica.  
  
"ah es dificil de creer eh! De donde puse haber sacado esa idea?"se pregunto el graciosamente.  
  
"y que es Ami? La segunda opcion?" Darien encogio los hombros.  
  
"ella me invito, no iba a decirle que no, ademas...jaja te dio celos?"  
  
"no nononononno" respondio Serena riendose nerviosamente. "casi no lo pense hasta ahora"  
  
Media hora despues Darien y Serena seguian hablando en la cocina con toda naturalidad. El timbre sono.  
  
"Maaaaa atende! "grito Serena.  
  
"que sutil la chica 'comento Darien ironicamente.  
  
"viste! "dijo Serena sonriendo.  
  
Rei aparecio en la puerta de la cocina, parecio sorprenderse al ver a ambos jovenes al lado en la mesa de la cocina , mirandose sensualmente.  
  
"Hola "dijo Rei con cautela.  
  
"Hola Rei"contesto Darien.  
  
"Hola "dijo Serena.sonriendole. la joven sentia ganas de explotar y contarle todo lo que estaba pasandole con Darien.  
  
"escuchame vine...te acordas que hoy habiamos arreglado que venia a tu casa no?" pregunto Rei.  
  
"Sisisisi "mintio Serena, la verdad que la joven se olvido completamente que Rei iba a venir a su casa.  
  
"Hable con Nicolas"dijo la joven.  
  
"y?"pregunto Serena.  
  
"Quien es Nicolas?"pregunto Darien. Ambas lo miraron.  
  
"Nicolas ...es nuestro compañero de la clase de Literatura y Biologia...ese de pelo castaño claro y pelo en la cara y onda de roquero de los 60's..medio antiguo el chico" le comento Serena.  
  
"aaaah si"  
  
Ambas le contaron la historia de la desgracia de Rei con Nicolas.  
  
"Pero porque no vas, el parece ser un buen pibe" dijo Darien.  
  
"eso mismo le dije" dijo Serena.  
  
"ustedes no entienden! El no es popular!!!! Yo soy popular!!!! No puedo salir con un loser! "  
  
"Ay Rei" dijo Serena.  
  
"es la verdad! "  
  
Darien empezo a levantarse..."bueno este es un tema de mujeres...pero Rei...eso si..anda con este pibe, parece buena persona ademas pensa que el te va a tartar como una dama...eso no lo hacen la mayoria de los chicos" ...mientars decia esto darien entrelazo su brazo en la cintura de Serena.  
  
"Bueno me voy a trabajar "dijo Darien besando ligeramente y suavemente los lavios de Serena. "Chau Rei"  
  
"Chau"dijo Rei con los ojos extremadamante abiertos.  
  
Cuando darien se fue...Rei miro a su amiga.  
  
"Que me perdi? Que fue eso? Que pasa entre ustedes??????????"  
  
"Rei no me bonbardees con preguntas!!!!"rio Serena "No se que paso!!! Todo paso tan rapido! Primero estaba con mi vestido de la fiesta...despues apar.." pero fue interrumpida.  
  
"Que vestido? que al final vas? Con Darien?" pregunto Rei.  
  
"no no no..otro chico me invito, eso no importa! "exclamo Serena "estaba en la escalera...el me vio...me dijo cosas lindas...y de eso nos besamos"...."y...hoy tambien nos besamos"  
  
"aaaaaaaaay sabia que esto iba a terminar asi!!!!"  
  
"jaja Reiiiii"  
  
"es tu chico Serena!!!!!!!!!!!" grito Rei  
  
"Shhhhhhhh" suspiro Serena "no nos tiene que escuchar"  
  
Serena penso / mi chico...es mi chico! / sonriendo.  
  
Mas tarde cuando Rei se fue, serena salio por la puerta principal, se encontro nuevamente con Darien, el muchahco tenia toda su remera mojada. Serena se quedo perpleja..mirando el cuerpo del muchacho, sus brazos y torso bien formados...parece que darien hace ejercicios .  
  
Serena tenia en su mano un termo con café caliete y dos tazas.  
  
"queres café?" le pregunto.  
  
"si, gracias "  
  
Ambos se sentaron en el cesped, Serena abrio el termo y le sirvio el café.  
  
"Lindo auto tiene tu papa "comento Darien.  
  
"Ah gracias"  
  
"Te conte que manejo y tengo auto?"le pregunto darien.Serena lo miro sospechosamente, nunca vio a Darien ir al colegio con al auto ni tampoco estacionarlo.  
  
"ah si?"  
  
"si "le respondio el joven "un dia si queres te llevo a alguna parte...bah a donde quieras vos"  
  
"gracias"contesto Serena. Darien la miro preocupadamente.  
  
"pasa algo?"  
  
"no "dijo Serena."Bah solo me preguntaba...podrias cancelar lo de Ami?"  
  
"no se"respondio el "te molesta?"  
  
"no se todavia"dijo Serena levantandose. Darien la agarro el brazo e hizo que caiga en sus piernas.  
  
"Darien!!!"exclamo la joven 'el café!"  
  
"no importa el café, no me quemo" dijo darien alejando el termo y las tazas. Mientras abrazaba a la joven.  
  
"si te molesta lo cancelo"dijo el. Besando el cuello de la joven, tocando sus hombros.Serena cerro los ojos, dejandose llevar por los besos.Darien aparto sus besos del cuello de la joven para besar sus labios. Serena lo abrazo del cuello, mientras los brazos de darien bajaban hasta su cintura.  
  
Serena aparto sus labios.  
  
"no, ya no me molesta"dijo riendose.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado...eeeem ahora estoy en una duda de cómo continuarlo.....quieren que Ami trate de quitarle a darien? Que siga este romance hasta un noviazgo? Que aparezca seiya y serena se quede en la duda? No se...si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia plis diganmelo!!!!!!!!!!!!! ShampooMarea 


	11. capitulo 11

Rebelde sin causa  
  
Esta vez actualice bastante rapido vieron!!!! Aaaaaaah antes q me olvide me nominaron en el concurso de Anime Awards en mejor romance y , esta es la pag. Para los q quieran votarme! ...q rara q es la vida....  
  
Este capitulo tiene el lyric de Counting Crows "Accidentally in love "..senti q esta letra va para este capitulo.  
  
Capitulo 11  
  
"si te molesta lo cancelo" dijo el. Besando el cuello de la joven, tocando sus hombros. Serena cerro los ojos, dejandose llevar por los besos.Darien aparto sus besos del cuello de la joven para besar sus labios. Serena lo abrazo del cuello, mientras los brazos de Darien bajaban hasta su cintura.  
  
Serena aparto sus labios.  
  
"no, ya no me molesta"dijo riendose.  
  
Era Lunes, era la hora de levantarse para Serena. La joven estaba dormida placidamente en su cama cuando sono su despertador rosa en forma de gato...pero Serena no queria levantarse, la cama estaba bastante comoda y tibia para despertarse a las 6 am. Todo se sentia tan dulce y hermoso hasta que la muchacha sintio un golpe seco en lu cabeza.  
  
"Crack!"  
  
"ouch!!!!!!!" grito la joven.  
  
"Pendeja! Tu asqueroso despertador me despabilo!!! Imbecil!!! Porque tenes que ponerlo a las 6 si falta 1 hora para ir al colegio!!!" grito su hermano Sammy, el niño estaba en pijamas con su pelo en forma de remolino. "No me grites, no estoy sorda nene "dijo Serena bostezando, mientras retiraba las sabanas para levantarse y lavarse la cara.  
  
"hmmm nena comprate un camison" dijo su hermano antes de irse de la habitacion. Serena miro desde el espejo su camison...en verdad era su baby-doll , hecho un harapo, desteñido, descosido y roto por muchas partes. / hmmm creo que necesito comprarme otro/ penso la joven mientras se mojaba el rostro.  
  
Unos minutos mas tarde estaba con su uniforme sirviendose el desayuno cuando aparecio Sammy.  
  
"me haces panqueques tambien?" Le pregunto el joven.  
  
"no nene, hacetelos vos" dijo Serena medio dormida, el dia anterior se habia acostado bastante tarde ya que se paso hasta muy tarde hablando por telefono con Darien y despues con su amiga Rei.  
  
"no se hacermelos" rezongo su hermano. Serena se dio vuelta para mirarlo.  
  
"hay algo que sepas hacer?" pregunto la muchacha en tono burlon.  
  
"daleeee Serenaaaa" le suplico.  
  
"esta bien, esta bien" , la joven empezo a hacer otros panqueques. Mientras cocinaba, escucho un ruido desde afuera, la joven levanto la vista y vio a Darien, entrando al auto de sus padres, Serena parecia hipnotizada mirando la vantana.  
  
De repente empezo a oler algo quemandose.  
  
/ hmn que raro/ penso la joven, hasta que bajo la vista y vio la sarten en llamas.  
  
"aaaaaaaaaaH!!!!!'" grito la joven, mientras llevaba de un lado a otro la sarten "se quema!!!!! Sammy!!!! Ayudame!!!!! " Pero fue demasiado tarde, Serena revoleo la sarten tirandola hacia la pared y ensuciando la pared en negro.  
  
"oh" dijo Sammy.  
  
"Ay no!" exclamo Serena. Mirando el desastre que habia hecho. La joven corrio en busca de su mochila y le grito a su hermano "Sammy limpialo eh! "  
  
"Queeeeeee?" exclamo su hermano antes de que Serena cerrara la puerta y salga corriendo hacia el colegio.  
  
En el colegio, Serena se sento en su banco , abriendo la mochila y sacando sus libros.  
  
"Hola"  
  
"Hola Rei" dijo Serena mientras buscaba otro libro en la mochila. Rei se sento al lado de la joven.  
  
"y...tu principe?" pregunto la joven bromeando.  
  
"Que? "dijo Serena levantando la vista.  
  
"tu chico" dijo Rei.  
  
"ah Darien? No se, lo vi salir con sus papas, pero no se donde esta, tipo salio hace media hora de alla" dijo Serena sacando su ultimo libro y apoyandolo en el respaldo del banco.  
  
"aja" dijo Rei "te gusta no?"  
  
"Rei ya te lo dije por decimonovena vez que si ...." dijo Serena casi quejandose hasta que entro el profesor de historia.  
  
Mas tarde aparecio Darien con su simple sonrisa de siempre.  
  
En el almuerzo Serena salio hacia el patio donde hacia bastante frio pero la joven queria estar algo distanciada de Amy y sus amigas. Aunque el frio estaba algo molesto, a la joven lo importo en lo mas minimo ya que se sento en una de las sillas del patio donde el sol iluminaba bastante dandole un sutil calor.  
  
Serena abrio su tupper , viendo que tenia pollo y papas para comer. Mientras comia parecio Darien.  
  
"que haces aca?" le pregunto el joven. Dandole un beso en los labios.  
  
"nada, se me ocurrio comer hoy aca" dijo la joven mientras abria la boca para masticar un pedazo de pollo, "queres?" le pregunto con la boca llena.  
  
"No gracias" respondio Darien, "soy vegetariano" . Serena lo miro incredula.  
  
"y que de la hamburguesa , esa vez en Mc Donald's?" pregunto la muchacha.  
  
"aaah esa vez era para impresionar...queria verte enojada...ya sabes me encanta verte de esa manera" dijo darien tocandole el pelo.  
  
"Masoquista" dijo la joven.  
  
"ese soy yo "dijo riendose mientras se inclinaba para besar a la muchacha. El beso fue largo y lento, romantico a su vez.  
  
"hmnn creo que me quede con un pedazo de pollo" dijo Darien. "estaba pensando emmmmm te gustaria salir este fin de semana...digo a cenar en algun lugar?" .  
  
Serena se quedo mirandolo por un momento.  
  
"como una cita?" pregunto la joven.  
  
"como una no-cita...es mas original, donde vos quieras" dijo el joven levantando la mano, demostrando como si fuera un juramento.  
  
"Bueno" dijo la joven sonriendo. "dejame pensar...hmnnn me gustaria ir a comer sushi"  
  
"Bueno" dijo Darien sonriendo.  
  
Era viernes por la noche, ambos habian acordado en encontrarse en el restaurant ya que Serena le habia avisado de que tenia que hacer algunos tramites cerca del lugar asi que para hacerla mas facil, decidieron encontrarse en el lugar.  
  
Lamentablemente la joven llego mas temprano al lugar , decidio sentarse en el bar ya que no queria estar sola en la mesa esperando.  
  
Serena se habia puesto un vestido al estilo de los 50's , negro con lunares blancos , tenia un corte hasta las rodillas, un collar negro y obviamente su abrigo negro. Habia ido a la peluqueria a cortarse el pelo donde su pelo actual era por debajo de los hombros. Se habia pintado pero bastante sutil, delineado los ojos y un rouge bastante suave.  
  
La muchacha miro el reloj...eran las 9 pm Darien estaba retrasado. Serena miro hacia el costado, cerca de ella habia una pareja tomando copas de champagne.../ bueno tengo 18..puedo tomar alcochol/ penso mientras le dieron ganas de tomar pero decidio no hacerlo.  
  
Nuevamente Serena miro el reloj, eran las 10 pm. Darien estaba totalmente atrasado, hacia una hora y media que estaba esperando. La joven miraba como la gente iba y venia, los mozos trabajando y ella sentada sola.  
  
Serena volvio a ver le reloj eran las 10:30 pm , ya hacian 2 horas que Darien no aparecia..  
  
Un barman se le acerco y le dijo "no creo que vaya a venir"  
  
la joven penso que por ahí estaba escondido con Haruko, Amy y las demas burlandose de ella, que todo lo que le estaba pasando era una mentira. Serena se levanto de donde estaba sentada , yendose hacia la puerta, tenia ganas de llorar se sentia burlada, idiotizada.  
  
La joven camino hacia la puerta, queriendo irse del lugar, bajo el picaporte abriendo la puerta pero antes de poder hacerlo Darien estaba parado a punto de entrar. Tenia el pelo revuelto, llevaba una camisa azul y un blaizer marron claro , un jean. Parecia exaltado.  
  
"perdon" dijo Darien.  
  
"No importa"dijo Serena , estaba de mal humor pero al verlo se le fue rapidamente." Que paso? "  
  
"se me pincho la goma del auto" dijo mirandola.  
  
"te espere dos horas "dijo la joven suavemente.  
  
"perdoname, te juro que te lo voy a devolver"  
  
"Cuándo?" Pregunto la joven, con una sonrisa cinica.  
  
"em..ahora?" Pregunto el joven. "Comiste?"  
  
"no" , dijo Serena , dandose vuelta para entrar nuevamente al restauran. Darien la agarro de la mano, ambos se sentaron y comieron sushi aunque Darien no le gustaba mucho pero por las dos horas de Serena, uno de sus castigos era comer el sushi.  
  
Una hora despues , estaban caminando por las calles, ambos hablaban de diferentes temas divirtiendose con sus conversaciones.  
  
"comida favortita?"  
  
"sushi"  
  
"pastas"  
  
"entonces la proxima vez vamos a algun lugar donde sirvan pastas"  
  
"dale" le respondio el joven con una sonrisa.  
  
"mira que todavia me debes lo de mi espera" le reclamo la joven.  
  
"si ya lo se" dijo el joven.."pero falta un poco para mostrartelo"  
  
"dale...decime a donde vamos!"  
  
"nono, hasta que no lleguemos"  
  
Unas cuadras depues la pareja llego hacia su destino, entraron al edificio, subieron hasta la terraza donde Serena se encontro en medio de un cielo iluminado con la luna. Aparte de que la terraza estaba iluminada con luces de navidad, y lleno de plantas.  
  
El lugar parecia pulcro, prolijo y hermoso. La joven se quedo mirando el lugar hasta que se acerco al muchacho.  
  
"cuando hiciste esto?" pregunto riendose.  
  
"emmm cuando vi que iba a tardar en llegar" dijo sonriendo.  
  
"es hermoso...gracias" dijo Serena abrazandolo y besandolo en el medio del lugar. Luego se tiraron a ver las estrellas hasta que vieron el amanecer.  
  
Una semana despues ambos decidieron formalizar su relacion.  
  
Ambos estaban en la cama tirados escuchando musica , Serena estaba pintandose las uñas en su cama mientras Darien leia unas revistas.  
  
{ Entonces ella dijo cual es el problema nene el problema no lo se bueno por ahí estoy enamorado pienso en ello todo el tiempo pienso en ello No puedo dejar de pensar en ello}  
  
"nooo puedo dejar de pensar" cantaba Serena mientras pintaba su segundo pie, Darien dejo de leer para ver a su novia cantar.  
  
{ cuanto tiempo va a tomar para curar esto solamente curalo porque no puedo ignorarlo si es amor me da ganas de darme vuelta y enfrentarlo pero no se nada acerca del amor}  
  
"nooo del amorrrr" Darien empezo a reirse al verla desafinar las notas.  
  
"que?"pregunto Serena mientras veia como su novio se reia de ella.  
  
"nada nada"dijo darien mientras se escondia en la revista.Serena se tiro hacia el , juntando ambos cuerpos.  
  
"que pasa? No te gusta lo bien que canto? 'pregunto en tono burlon.  
  
"amo como cantas, te adoro" dijo Darien tirando la revista al piso, y besando a la joven en la boca. Luego se separaron. Darien se levanto para ir al baño.  
  
"Darien?' pregunto Serena.  
  
"si?"  
  
"que paso con lo de Amy?"  
  
Bueno los dejo con la duda muchas gracias x los reviews sobre que debo hacer. Ya forme de nuevo el camino. Asi que en los proximos capitulos veran los resultados. Espero que les haya gustado. ShampooMarea 


	12. capitulo 12

Wow, como pasa el tiempo ...primero muchas gracias x los reviews!!!! ...segundo...no gane el premio de los fanfic awards me gano otra chica q no em acuerdo q historia era..jajajaja mala memoria la mia. Tercero conoci un nuevo chico...jajaja espero q todo vaya bien ....x una vez en la vida creo q lo necesito jajaja bueno aca esta el capitulo

Capitulo 12

"amo como cantas, te adoro" dijo Darien tirando la revista al piso, y besando a la joven en la boca. Luego se separaron. Darien se levanto para ir al baño.  
  
"Darien?' pregunto Serena.  
  
"si?"  
  
"que paso con lo de Amy?"

"..." Darien se tiro a la cama y miro hacia el otro costado de la cama para evadir la mirada de su novia.

"Darien??" pregunto nuevamente Serena mientras se apoyaba encima del muchacho para que este no esconda su mirada.

"Bueno...." dijo Darien lentamente "es algo dificil...o sea....hable con Amy pero se puso muy mal cuando le conte..lo que trato de decirte es que ella no tiene otra pareja y pense como vos ya tenias a Alex...no te molesta no??"

"SI!!!!!!" exclamo Serena "cuando pensabas decirmelo?"

"hoy" dijo Darien mirandola preocupado." Perdoname ¡", abrazando a la muchacha y dandole besos en el rostro.

"te odio" dijo Serena tajantemente. "porque no podemos estar juntos?? Porque me tiene que arruinar todo esa mina???"

"vamos tenemos que salir adelante con esto" la alento Darien "te prometo que voy a estar toda la noche con vos. Que vaya con Amy no significa que voy a estar todo el tiempo con ella"

"pero igual yo queria estar con vos, soy tu chica "

"si, lo sos" dijo Darien sonriendo, levantando su rostro para besar a la muchacha.

Era el mediodia del lunes y en el comedor del colegio Serena estaba mirando la lista para elegir que comer ese dia. Nada le apetecia, estaba tan nerviosa por lo del dia anterior con Darien que no tenia muchas ganas de comer y por encima de todo Amy estaba detrás de ella en la fila, con sus amigas Lita y Mina. Serena trataba de escuchar lo que murmuraban.

"te juro que es lo que me dijo" decia Amy en un susurro.

"con esssssa???" preguntaba Mina de manera despreciativa. "como te pudo cambiar por esa cosa....?"

"jijiji que se puede esperar...pero el es re canchero para estar con esa LOSER" decia Lita con voz mas alta.

/ LOSERRRR????/ penso Serena / espero que no esten hablando de mi....yo no soy una LOSER....no plis .....soy normal, hija del director, que no le gusta salir mucho, que estudia para los examenes y es garca.......hmnnnnnnnnn ok soy un poco aplicada pero eso no es ser LOSER..../ pensaba la muchacha dramaticamente mientras miraba la comida.

"y esta cuando se va a apurar?" pregunto Lita en forma de broma...dirigiendose hacia Serena.

"Shhhh Lita no te desubiques!" exclamo suavemente Amy.

"preguntale!" exclamo Mina "para asegurarnos si es TOTALMENTE VERDADERO"

"no chicas plis "dijo Amy en risitas.

"deja yo lo hago" dijo Lita en voz alta.

/ por favor que no me hablan...que no sea yo la LOSER de quien hablan....diosito ayudame!!!!!!!/ suplico Serena mientras miraba hacia otro costado. En ese momento sintio unos golpecitos suaves en su espalda / MIERDA/ . Serena se dio vuelta lentamente esperando ser atacada por las viboras.

"una pregunta "dijo Lita con un chicle rosa en su boca.

"si?" pregunto Serena con una voz muy baja.

"vos y Darien estan saliendo? O sea son novios? " pregunto la joven con una mirada despectiva.

"si "dijo Serena , esta vez su voz con un poco mas de fuerza.

"ah" dijo Mina "pero como es que va a ir a la fiesta con Amy?"

/ perra/ penso Serena.

"bueno ..esteeee.... es que Amy no tiene pareja" dijo Serena.

"y quien te dijo eso?" pregunto Amy con una voz bastante cortada fuera de comun de su suave voz.

"Darien" dijo Serena.

"aaaay jijijiji ay Darien , Darien, Darien, siempre haciendome bromitas.." dijo Amy sonriendo y riendose tiernamente...salvo Serena que la miraba seriamente.

"aaay te acordas Amy cuando fuimos a tomar el helado y el te molestaba... es mas te compro otro helado..." dijo Mina riendose de esa anécdota. Las muchachas parecieron olvidar que Serena estaba para ahí escuchando su conversacion. Hasta que Lita dejo de reirse y miro hacia la joven, en ese instante Serena se dio vuelta a pedir su comida.

"holasiquisieraunacocaporfavoryunatartadeverduras" balbucio Serena rapidamente y nerviosa. Escuchando el "jijijiji", la burla de las muchachas por su nerviosismo.

/putas/ penso la joven.

Luego de recoger su bandeja y buscar un banco bastante lejos de esas detestables muchachas...que encima la llamaban LOSER. Serena se sento y suspiro para no sentirse tan mal como ya lo hacia.

En ese momento Serena empezo a imaginarse como iba a ser su Baile de Primavera, se veria esplendida en su vestido y convinado con su color de pelo e inclusive su maquillaje. Pero en ese momento se deprimio pensando que iba a estar hermosa para Darien mientras este se olvidaria de ellla por la dulzura de Amy. Ella estaria obligada a no despegarse de Alex quien probablemente a) le hablaria toda la noche a Mina b)le contaria a Serena infinidad de chistes obscenos, groseros y aburridos c) trataria de meterse una menta en la nariz d) trataria de meterse otra menta en la nariz...

"Serena?" pregunto Rei , apareciendo subitamente junto a Serena e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"hmnnnn?" . Serena trataba de clamar su nerviosismo.

"y Darien?"

"oh..tuvo que hacer unos tramites y por eso tuvo que faltar"

"Ah.....te enteraste? "pregunto Rei, siempre ella estaba llena de noticias y las mas nuevas. "Haruko va a hacer una fiesta despues del Baile de Primavera , en su casa y piensa invitar a TODO el colegio!!"

Serena parpadeo

"wow en serio?"

"Si si si "dijo Rei "me lo dijo Michiru , ella sabe todo lo de su novio" (1)

"mira que bien "

"Serena el Baile es en una semana..."

"si ya lo se" dijo la joven mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso. Rei se quedo mirandola fijamente.

"y?"

"que?" pregunto Serena,

"ya hiciste algo por lo de Amy?" pregunto curiosa su amiga.

"ah eso jaja...no"dijo la joven seriamente "y no quiero hablar del tema"

"tan serio es?" pregunto Rei.

/ si como que me llaman LOSER..../ penso la joven.

"nono para nada es que no quiero hablar de algo que no vale la pena"

"Serena...estamos hablando de Amy...la que quiere sacarte a Darien"

"que?" pregunto incredula Serena. Ya habia escuchado bastante como para ahora escuchar esta nueva.

"si...me lo conto Nati.... Amy gusta de Darien...." . Serena miro hacia el otro costado del salon del comedor. El grupo de las viboras estaba en una de las mesas , en ese momento Serena vio como Lita hizo la L de loser y rerise con sus compañeras.

"aay lo que me faltaba" dijo Serena en voz baja.

Despues de almorzar Serena y Rei fueron hacia la clase de literatura , y estar en la clase..ya que en esta epoca del año muchos de los alumnos no hacen mucho y la mayoria duermen.

"ah chicos" dijo la profesora Mc Craw, "se acuerdan que les conte que iban a ingresar unos nuevos compañeros, bueno en cualquier momento van a llegar, espero que los traten bien y.."

"en esta epoca del año van a entrar?" pregunto Rei riendose a Serena.

"quien sabe ..por algo se habran cambiado"

En ese momento la puerta del aula se abre lentamente y tres muchachos entran silenciosamente. Inconscientemente Serena ve a uno de ellos destacarse de los demas ya que era bastante parecido a su Darien. Mientras que otro tenia el pelo blanco y el otro castaño.

"bueno chicos...les presento a seiya ,taiki y yaten"

"Seiya "suspira suavemente Serena, en ese instante el muchacho la mira fijamente y la joven baja su mirada.

"bueno chicos sientense por alla" , lentamente los muchachos se sientan, Seiya al lado de Serena mientras Taiki al lado de Rei y Yaten atrás.

"Hola "le dice Rei a Taiki. Mientras Serena trataba de prestar atencion a la clase...la joven se sentia mirada, observada por este nuevo individuo.

"creo que te esta mirando" le suspira Rei a Serena en el oido.

"si ya lo se" le dijo Serenaamargamente, en un segundo la joven miro a Seiya para ver mas de cerca como era ese muchacho , pero cuando lo hace ve que este sigue mirandola fijamente y .....le guiño con el ojo.

Esa actitud hizo que Serena mire para otro lado y se mordiera el labio inferior.../ ....lo que me faltaba...un tarado /

(1) nadie sabe todavia que Haruko es mina.

Bueno espero que les guste

Rewiessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	13. capitulo 13

Rebelde sin causa

lo que esta en negrita es lo que actualice, ademas de corregir algunos errores.lean mi otra nueva historia!

Capitulo 13 

"bueno chicos...les presento a Seiya ,Taiki y Yaten"

"Seiya "suspira suavemente Serena, en ese instante el muchacho la mira fijamente y la joven baja su mirada.

"bueno chicos sientense por alla" , lentamente los muchachos se sientan, Seiya al lado de Serena mientras Taiki al lado de Rei y Yaten atrás.

"Hola "le dice Rei a Taiki. Mientras Serena trataba de prestar atencion a la clase...la joven se sentia mirada, observada por este nuevo individuo.

"creo que te esta mirando" le suspira Rei a Serena en el oido.

"si ya lo se" le dijo Serena amargamente, en un segundo la joven miro a Seiya para ver mas de cerca como era ese muchacho , pero cuando lo hace ve que este sigue mirandola fijamente y ...le guiño con el ojo.

Esa actitud hizo que Serena mire para otro lado y se mordiera el labio inferior.../ ...lo que me faltaba...un tarado /

Al terminar la clase Serena, guardado sus utiles y se levanto para irse . Queria olvidar este dia fatidico que vivo sin ganas. Camino por los pasillos sin saludar a nadie, le gustaba esa sensacion de no existir ( mas en este dia) e ir a su casa a refugiarse. Pero mientras caminaba escucho que una voz masculina la llamo.

"Serena!"

la joven se dio vuelta para ver quien era ese sujeto molesto que la estaba llamando.

"perdona! Pero te olvidaste los anteojos" le dijo Seiya mostrandole unos anteojos de leer. Serena sonrio al ver que el joven le estaba devolviendo algo que a ella no le pertenecia.

" yo no uso anteojos, te confundiste pero igual gracias" dijo la joven sonriendo.

" oh perdon perdon" dijo Seiya disculpandose " pero como estaban en el pupitre pense que eran tuyos jaja"

/ que le ve de gracioso/ penso Serena. "ah bueno, si queres damelos son lindos" sonriendo.

Seiya le entrego el anteojo sin perder la vista en los ojos de la joven.

"que pasa?" pregunto Serena.

"ooh nada nada"dijo Seiya mirando hacia arriba. "donde vivis?"

"cerca"

"donde?"

"cerca"

"pero donde?"

"te dije que cerca!" dijo Serena irritada, "ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir", dandose vuelta para abrir la puerta que la hacia salir del instituto. Serena sin mirar atrás siguio caminando por el camino hasta doblar en la esquina donde se paro en un kiosco a comprar unas golosinas. Al salir se encontro de nuevo con el sujeto que se habia encontrado antes.

"oh que casualidad" dijo Seiya " yo paso por aca, ya que este es el camino para ir a mi casa". Serena lo miro sin mostrar ningun signo de alegria o amargura.

"yo vivo por el otro lado" dijo la joven "solo pase por aca para comprar un alfajor".

/ mierda/ penso Seiya "bueno la verdad que te menti, vivo por el mismo lado que vos"

"ah, en serio?" dijo Serena , sin mirar al joven abrio el paquete, sacando el alfajor, empezo a caminar de nuevo hacia el lado contrario del muchacho.

"te puedo acompañar?" le pregunto Seiya, caminando rapido para estar a la par de la joven.

"creo que ya lo estas haciendo" dijo Serena con la boca llena. El joven la miro incredulo, como podia ser que una chica no se quede enamorada o impresionada por su aspecto. Serena era la primer muchacha que actuaba totalmente indiferente hacia el.

"sabes que tu novio no le va a gustar que comas chocolate, sabes que trae granos no?" le dijo Seiya.La joven dejo de masticar y caminar para mirar sorprendida al muchacho.

"como sabes que tengo novio?"

"aaah bueno digamos que...tu amiga...la morocha...esa con la que estuviste...hoy...es muy simpatica...tiene linda sonrisa.." dijo Seiya pero fue interrumpido.

"si ya se Rei, te lo dijo? que mas te conto ?" pregunto la joven.

"nada solo eso" , Serena siguio caminando poniendole mala cara al chico." Sos muy freak, lo sabias?"

"que?jajaja porque?"pregunto el joven riendose.

"no podes ya saber parte de mi vida el primer dia, ademas me das miedo" dijo Serena antes de parar."aca vivo asi que chau" sin mirarlo camino hacia la puerta , cerrandosela en la cara de un puertazo.

"que muchacha!" suspiro Seiya / esta chica va a ser mia/ penso antes de irse a su casa.

Serena estaba apoyada en la puerta de su casa, confundida por lo que hizo / porque actue como una amarga frigida y perra/ . pero antes de ir a su cuarto debia llamar a Rei y castigarla por lo que hizo.

Mas tarde Serena fue a la casa de Darien

"no sabes que" dijo Serena tirada en la cama con su novio , estaba abrazados ya hacia tiempo y los brazos del joven empezaban a acalambrarle, Darien se movio un poco para encontrar una mejor posicion para no sentir el brazo dormido.

"que?" le pregunto, murandola fijamente.

"hoy entraron tres nuevos chicos al colegio, no te parece extraño a esta fecha del año?" le pregunto bostezando la joven , no pudo dormir bien la noche anterior ya que la fiesta se aproximaba y los nervios la sucumbian.

"pues si...es raro" dijo con vos ronca, bajando la cara y besandola en la boca a la joven, sus bocas se tocaron como tambien sus lenguas. Ella sabia a chocolate y el a miel. Acariciandola su mano fue acariciandola por el todo cuerpo hasta descanzar en su pecho, al sentir este tacto Serena dejo de besarlo.

" hmnnn no sabes el sueño que tengo" le dijo la joven. "te envidio vos dormiste todo el dia"

"mentira me tuve que despertar tempranisimo y hacer esos tramites pedorros"

"pero lo terminaste no?"

"sisi"

La joven se levanto lentamente "tengo ganas de ir al baño, ya vuelvo" , camino lentamente hasta la puerta del baño y cerrandola lentamente. Al entrar la baño la joven prendio la luz, luego desabrocho su pantalon hasta dejarlo caer hasta sus rodillas para sentarse en el inodoro y escuchar el sonido acuoso del baño.

En el cuarto Darien estaba acostado mirando el techo hasta que el telefono sono y no tuvo otra opcioon que atender ya que sus padres no estaban.

"hola?" pregunto el joven. "ah hola Amy como estas?". Al escuchar ese nombre Serena dejo de hacer sus necesidades, rapidamente se limpio y levanto el pantalon para poner el oido en la puerta a escuchar a esa perra hablar con su novio.

" yo bien , gracias...no todavia no se que me voy a poner...negro?..vos decis que sea negro?...jaja a mi me queda todo bien...gracias...si ya se de la fiesta...seguramente...si lo mas probable...jaja no creo que puedas emborracharme, de eso se va encargar mi novia"

/ si perra YO me encargo mi chico/ penso al escuchar que Darien la mencionaba.

" mira Amy tengo que cortar...que?...es importante?...dale decilo...hmn no creo que eso le guste ...vos crees?...no podes pregunarte a otro ?...ok...sii yo tambien...no es aburrida...no me digas eso .. entonces no voy...ok.. sisi.. dale besos ..yo tambien"

"estas escuchando no?" le pregunto Darien abriendole la puerta de repente. Serena quedo perpleja al estar quieta con su oido hacia afuera.

"no se de que me hablas" dijo incorporandose.

"sabes que sos muy mala mintiendo"

"hmnnn bueno...si , queria saber de que hablabas con Amy"

"aja..y?"

"y que?"

"y hiciste algo malo"

"no" mirandolo extrañamente "de que me hablas?"

"a bueno,una pregunta" le pregunto darien.

"si?"

"quien es Seiya?"

"Seiya?"

"si , Amy me dijo que los vio juntos de la mano"

"de la mano?" / pero ademas de ser perra es tambien mentirosa/ "no estabamos de la mano"

**" hmn"**

**"no me crees, Darien! " exclamando casi gritando Serena miro perpleja al novio con sus ojos y boca extremadamente abiertos se quedo de tal manera por un rato largo hasta que el joven le cerro la boca con la punta de su dedo.**

**"si te creo , pero quien es Seiya?"**

**"el chico nuevo, chpf pero no hay nada plis es un freak. Amy esta mintiendo" dijo Serena diciendolo de manera despectiva.**

**"no hables asi de Amy" dijo Darien en tono serio y cambiendo repentinamente el tono de su voz.**

**"Que? Que? Queeeee?" pregunto la joven , no podia creer lo que estaba pasando su novio estaba actuando de esta manera defendiendo a la serpiente y perra de Amy. "como decis?" cerrando un ojo y frunciendo el rostro.**

**"me escuchaste"**

**"la estas defendiendo" dijo sin cuestionarlo, viendolo que era una realidad que el estaba defendiendola.**

**"no, solamente no me gusta como hablas asi de ella, no al conoces es muy buena chica"**

**"con VOS , es una perra" dijo irritada la joven.**

**" no la llames asi!" mirandola mas seriamente a la joven.**

**/ no lo puedo creer , esto no me puede estar pasando...la esta defendiendo! Y esto nunca lo hizo conmigo/ penso Serena.**

**"sabes que? Mejor me voy porque sinceramente no tengo ganas de pelear con vos y tampoco creo que valga la pena este tema" dijo Serena buscando su cartera y caminando hacia la puerta para irse.**

**"para Sere no te vayas asi" dijo el joven agarrandole el brazo "no quiero que te vayas asi de mal"**

**"no me estoy yendo enojada ni nada por el estilo, hablamos mañana en el colegio"**

**y asi la muchacha se fue hacia la calle e ir a su casa para reflexionar y pensar de lo que paso en esa habitacion.**

**Al dia siguiente la profesora Phillips de historia falto a la clase y por esa razon tuvieron una hora libre los jovenes. Mientras la mayoria estaban en el patio Serena se sento en un cantero esperando que se haga la hora. Rei estaba en la clase de filosofia por esa razon no estaba con la joven ni Darien que estaba en la clase de Fisica. La joven saco un libro de su bolso para leer un poco. El sol radiaba con mucha fuerza provocando que la joven entre rapidamente en calor pero Serena no se movio donde estaba ya que queria broncearse un poco.**

**Mientras leia sentia la brisa y el olor de los jasmines que estaban en el cantero, se sentia bastante comoda donde estaba. Disfrutaba la historia que estaba leyendo , concentrada en el libro pero una sombra la interrumpio ya que no podia leer bien su libro.**

**Al levantar su vista vio a Seiya parado frente a ella. El joven tenia una botella de agua en la mano y le hizo un gesto si queria tomar un poco. La joven acepto tomar un sorbo, al ver esto Seiya se sento al lado de ella.**

**"que calor no?"**

**" la verdad que si" respondio Serena.**

**"que lees?"**

**" oh un libro romantico"**

**"aaah uds las mujeres siempre con lo mismo, siempre con el romance"**

**" jaja nada que ver, pero es algo fundamental en la pareja, que haria una persona sin amor?"**

**" para vos es importante?" le pregunto el joven.**

**"si "**

**" y lo tenes con tu novio?"**

**" eeh si " respondio la joven**

**"tardaste en responderme , como si no estuvieras segura de lo que respondiste"**

**Serena se quedo un rato mirandolo, preguntandose si en verdad tenia con Darien EL ROMANCE que siempre se habia imaginado desde cuando era niña , ese amor verdadero en el cual uno cuida al otro, lo ama , ese verdadero amor , pasional y eterno. Sentia que Darien la estaba dejando de lado por ahí se debia a que apuraron la relacion , que se pusieron de novios bastante rapido , ella estaba fascinada con el pero, el con ella? Tenia los mismos sentimientos que ella? El mismo deseo que ella? Amy hacia que ella desconfiara de todas estas preguntas.**

**Si la queria verdaderamente iria con ella a la fiesta de primavera no? Pero no era asi , el va a ir con Amy de eso estaba completamente segura. No sera que esto es un complot para burlarse de ella?**

**En ese instante Serena dejo de preguntarse ya que creia que ya estaba exagerando.**

**"yo confio en Darien" dijo en voz alta.**

**" ah de eso estoy seguro, pero no te pregunte eso" Serena se ruborizo al ver que dijo eso en voz alta.**

**"ups se me escapo" dijo Serena sonriendo, al ver esto Seiya se quedo mirandola ,era la primera vez que Serena le sonreia.**

**Ambos hablaron activamente y animadamente hasta que la hora paso rapidamente. Serena cambio la manera de ver al joven , era gracioso , simpatico y buen chico pero no se comparaba a su Darien.**

**"Sabes? Este viernes toca mi banda en The Roxies si queres venite " dijo el joven sacando un papelito para darle mas informacion de su banda. Serena agarro el papel mirandolo despues lo doblo y lo tuvo en su mano.**

**" Ey " dijo una voz masculina conocida para Serena.La joven levanto su mirada y vio su novio. Darien traia puesto una remera negra y jeans , agarraba su mochila Jansport negra. Sus hermosos ojos celestes sobresalian de toda esa ropa oscura.**

**"hola mi amor" dijo Serena, agachandose el joven la beso en la boca mientras tanto Seiya miraba hacia otro lado para no sentir celos de lo que estaba sucediendo frente a el. "oh me olvide, Darien este es Seiya, Seiya este es Darien mi novio"**

**" hola " dijo Seiya**

**"hola, vos sos el chico nuevo no?"**

**"si" dijo Seiya levantandose y agarrando su mochila " bueno me voy que llego trade a mi clase". De ello beso en la mejilla a Serena e hizo un gesto a Darien y se fue.**

**"asi que este era el freak que no soportabas?" pregunto Darien.Serena lo miro de reojo.**

**" Bueno sucede que cuando te dije eso no lo conocia bien."**

**"aaaah mira vos y ahora son amigos" dijo Darien de forma extraña, como si fuera con un poco de bronca.**

**/ esta celoso/ penso Serena. Sorprendida la joven , con una pequeña sonrisa miro hacia un costado pensando el el éxito que ha obtenido.**

**"que ese papel" pregunto Darien.**

**"ooh , nada , unos chicos me dieron unas propagandas de un grupo x"**

**"ah"**

**"hmn me tengo que ir " dijo Serena levantandose rapidamente " se me hace tarde, nos vemos despues"**

**"seguis enojada?"**

**"claro que no " agarrandolo de la cara , lo beso apasionadamente "nos vemos"**

**Darien se quedo mirandola hasta que desaparecio de su vista, ese papelito...lo habia visto pero donde?**

**Ok seguro que seguiran pensando que es corto pero la verdad es que este capitulo termino aca. Ya que el preox...van a haber mas celos y tambien falsas ilusiones! Pero de quien? Aaaaaaaah**

Voy a tratar de actualizar un poco mas seguido, espero.

Y como siempre muchas gracias x los reviews! Uds me siguen dando ganas de escribir y ademas me gustan sus opiniones son buenas!


	14. Chapitulo 14

Rebelde sin causa 

Capitulo 14

"hmn me tengo que ir " dijo Serena levantandose rapidamente " se me hace tarde, nos vemos despues"

"seguis enojada?"

"claro que no " agarrandolo de la cara, lo beso apasionadamente "nos vemos"

Darien se quedo mirandola hasta que desaparecio de su vista, ese papelito...lo habia visto pero donde?

* * *

Al dia siguiente Serena estaba en la confiteria del colegio desayunando con su amiga Rei unas medialunas con café. Ambas disfrutaban su comida mientras charlaban temas interesantes de sus vidas.

" asi que tengo que acompañarte a ver esta bandita tocar?" Dijo Rei en forma despectiva mirando el papel.

" no lo digas asi Rei!" Exclamo Serena " aparte... no te conte que Taiki toca tambien en la banda?" mirandola con una sonrisa la muchacha, le saco de las manos el papel donde decia " Star Lights" .

" que nombre tan pedorro" dijo Rei mientras masticaba la medialuna " pfodrain paperlo menorf"

"Que? " Pregunto Serena sin poder entender a su amiga.

" podrian haber pensado en un nombre mejor" dijo la muchacha morocha " es un nombre...re gay"

" gay?" Pregunto Serena con mirada complice.

" GAY" dio Rei riendose, en ese momento ambas muchachas empezaron a cantar su cancion favorita de aquel verano espectacular donde ambas habian alquilado un departamento frente al mar y pasaron noches embriagadas, " Gay Gay Pluma Pluma Gay ...jajajaja"

" Dios que gracioso...hacia tiempo que no cantabamos esa cancion, tenemos que volver a hacer alguna salida como..."

" Rei, guarda el papel!" Dijo Serena interrumpiendo a su amiga.

" porque?" pregunto su amiga intrigada por el pedido de su amiga.

" ya!hace lo ya! Despues te explico" casi gritandole a su amiga.

" ok ok, no es para ponerse asi"·

En ese momento aparecio Darien con una remera verde y pantalones Levi's, tenia en su mano una taza de café y en la otra un alfajor.

"Hola chicas" dijo Darien, sentandose al lado de su novia, besandola en los labios suavemente para luego abrir la envoltura del alfajor y comerlo. Rei se cruzo de brazos diciendole a su amiga con la mirada / Serena que le estas ocultando a Darien/... de la misma manera la joven rubia le respondio a su amiga / si hablas te mato... /

" Y Darien...que vas a hacer hoy?" Pregunto Rei.

" hmm... no se" dijo el muchacho mientras tomaba su café "queres que hagamos algo hoy?" Mirando a su novia.

" oooh" mirando a Darien, luego a Rei con mirada asesina " jajaa es que tengo que reunirme con Rei jaja si para ver unas pelis...hace mucho...si mucho...que no nos juntamos asi jajaa "dijo riendose estupidamente sin poder controlar sus nervios.

" ah bueno" dijo Darien sin darse cuanto d elo que pasaba mientras terminaba de tomar su café ."queres que nos encontremos no se... despues de ver las peliculas?"

" Dale" dijo Serena mientras miraba el reloj que estaba en la pared al lado de la puerta de la cafeteria. " Nos tenemos que ir" Ambas se levantaron, Serena se inclino para besar en los labios de su novio... luego le dijo suavemente en el oido " te amo" y se fue siguiendo los pasos de su amiga. Al escuchar esas palabras el muchacho se quedo pasmado/ me ama? Tan pronto/

En el pasillo Rei enfrento a su amiga, agarrandola del brazo para que dejara de caminar.

" Porque no le dijiste a Darien que vamos a ir a ver a Seiya?"

" es que no quiero que se haga la novela sobre algo que ni existe"

" Estas segura que no existe?" le pregunto su amiga dudando de los sentimientos de Serena.

" Que?" pregunto Serena mirandola incredula.

"y... si por ahí te gusta Seiya y ya sabemos que el tambien se siente atraido hacia vos...mira que si es asi...mas te vale que le digas a Darien"

" no puedo creer que tengas tanta imaginacion Rei...ay ay ay ay jajajajaja" dijo Serena mientras caminaba por los pasillos del colegio riendose como una loca mientras todos los alumnos las miraban.

* * *

Esa misma noche a las 12 de la madrugada, las muchachas se habian arreglado para ver a la banda de Seiya y Taiki. Caminaron hasta el pub donde tocaban, era un lugar oscuro y chico. La musica estaba fuerte mientras la gente consumia cerveza. Habian mesas por todos lados y una atmosfera pesada por la concentracion del humo de los cigarrillos de todo tipo. Ambas muchachas se sentaron en uno de los asientos delanteros de la tarima.

" tomamos cerveza?" pregunto Rei

" daleeee " dijo Serena mientras miraba a su alrededor. Rei llamo a la camarera y pido dos cervezas para cada muchacha. Unos minutos mas tarde la camarera les trajo las cervezas y unos manies.

" yuppie mani!" exclamaron las muchachas, mientras se servian las cervezas. Unos largos minutos mas tarde ambas muchachas habian consumido varias cervezas que ya mostraban sintomas de estar alcoholizadas. En ese instante la banda de Seiya y Taiki comenzo a tocar, ambas muchachas empezaron a gritar y bailar al compas de la musica.

" never ..never say neveeeeeeeeeer" cantaba Seiya. Serena dejo de bailar al ver que Seiya estaba mirandola y le sonreia. / aaaaay que dulce...ojala Darien me cantara asi...Darien es tan lindo ...Darien tiene una voz espectacular.. creo.. Darien se veria re sexy en una banda...Darien tiene un parecido a ese chico que esta en la barra...Darien/ sorprendida al ver que en realidad era su Darien, Serena alcoholizada se tiro al piso del bar. Al ver esto y pensando que era un juego Rei, tambien alcoholizada se tiro al piso a seguir a su amiga.

/ _que juego copado..._ / pensaba Rei mientras gateaba por debajo de las mesas /_ajjjjj casi piso ese chicle...uuuh una botella en el piso_ / la joven la agarro y trato de tomarla pero estaba vacia / _que pena.../ la joven _gateaba _/ ay que linda cartera_ / al ver que nadie se la sacaba la escondio en su corpiño.../ _donde ira Serena/_ viendo que su amiga entraba al baño Rei la sigio.

Al entrar vio que muchas muchachas la miraban mal...Rei se paro pero tambaleaba, agarrandose de la pared busco a su amiga.

" Serenaaaaaaa?"

" shhhhh Rei callate!" grito Serena mientras agarraba a su amiga de la boca " boluda...esta en la barra...me quiero matar !" , luego quito sus manos de su amiga.

" quien esta en la barra" pregunto Rei mientras se acomodaba el corpiño donde estaba la cartera.

" DARIEN!" exclamo Serena.

" uuuuuh Dariennnnnnnnn" decia Rei mientras miraba como le quedaba el corpiño. " tenemos que salirrrrrrr". En ese preciso instante Reio salio corriendo del baño...

" noooooo tarada! " grito Serena mientras la corria , sin querer se choco con un cuerpo y cayo al piso, al levantar su vista vio a Amy. A Serena se le habia puesto los ojos en blanco.

/ la perra de Amy estaba aca...Darien estaba aca...eso quiere decir.../

" OH vos? Darien me dijo que estabas mirando unas peliculitas con tu amiguita esa" dijo despectivamente Amy mirado hacia el piso donde estaba Serena.

" esa amiguita tiene nombre flaca!" exclamo Rei agarrandola de los pelos. Al ver lo que sucedia las amigas de Amy , Lita y Mina, empezaron agritar. Un chico al lado de Serena grito al publico "PELEA DE GATAS!" , mientras unos muchachos estaban tratando de separarlas. Al ver que la gente se concentraba donde estaban Rei y Amy , la joven gateo de nuevo para alejarse del tumulto que ella habia provocado.

Al ver que no habia nadie en el sector que ella estaba la joven se levanto, agarrandose de una silla.

/ uy como zafe/ pensaba Serena mientras trataba de pararse correctamente para huir de ese lugar.

" Serena?" pregunto una voz masculina.

/ CARAJO/

" QUE HACES ACA?" pregunto Darien mientras se le acercaba.

" que hago donde?" pregunto Serena al pararse ,al hacer esto se empezo a sentir mareada. Toda la habitacion le daba vueltas.

" viniste a ver a Seiya?" pregunto Darien tomandola del brazo , al acercarse sintio el alcohol " uuh Serena cuanto tomaste?"

/ Ay no ...no el vomito...por favor no/

" Serena?" pregunto Darien, al ver que la muchacha bajaba la cabeza. El joven se inclino para preguntarle " te sentis bien?". Al terminar la pregunta Serena sintio como el vomito se le subia por la garganta y lo despedia...dios sabe donde.

Al terminar de vomitar, levanto la vista y vio a su novio bañado de pies a cabeza de su vomito. Darien tenia su rostro horrorizado y su piel se habia vuelto palida.

" creo que voy a..." sin poder terminar el joven solto a Serena y fue corriendo al baño. Al quedarse sola la joven se sento en uno de los bancos, bajando la mirada vio que su remera estaba un poco manchada y su pollera blanca totalmente sucia. / donde me manche/ se pregunto la joven olvidandose que hacia unos minutos atrás se habia atrastrado por el piso.

/ me duele mucho la cabeza, agarrandose la sien la joven apoyo sus brazos en la mesa.

Unos minutos mas tarde la joven escucho el ruido de un vaso apoyandose sobre la mesa, al subir la mirada vio un vaso con agua y una aspirina al lado. Sin ver quien se lo dio la joven lo tomo, cerro sus ojos por unos minutos y espero hasta que el mareo disminuyera un poco. Al abrir los ojos se encontro con unos ojos celestes mirandola fijamente, su novio se habia quitado la camisa que tenia puesta y su pelo estaba totalmente mojado. Era la segunda vez que la joven se habia detenido a ver aquella espalda armoniosa y esa piel tan luminosa ...y que ganas tenia de...

" gracias " dijo la joven mientras trataba de tomar un poco mas de agua y olvidar lo que estaba pensando.

" de nada , te sentis mejor?"

" un poco "

" ok" dijo Darien besandole los labios y luego sosteniendo su mano mientras la acariciaba mirando como unos muchachos sostenian de los brazos a Rei y Amy mientras ambas trataban de soltarse.

Al ver el perfil de su novio, Serena olvido todo aquello que habia sucedido, la pelea, Amy, Seiya ...nada importaba , tampoco que Darien no tuviese una banda...importaba que estuviera en este instante al lado de ella. Tan calmo y tranquilo como es el, eso la hacia sentir bien...

auque despues tenga que explicarle porque estaba en ese bar y el alcohol.

Eso fue todo perdon x la tardanza ...7 meses! pero la vida fue un clish! Y necesito a mi musa...q me abandona a cada rato.bueh ahora a escribir fragile!


	15. capitulo 15

**Rebelde sin causa**

Opa opa 9 meses sin actualizar soy un desastre, la facu,mi vida, todo hizo casi imposible querer actualizar aparte mi musa tomo vacaciones...perra.Esta historia la empece cuando estaba en 5to año del colegio y ahora estoy en 2do año de la facu...como pasa el tiempo

Al ver el perfil de su novio, Serena olvido todo aquello que habia sucedido, la pelea, Amy, Seiya ...nada importaba , tampoco que Darien no tuviese una banda...importaba que estuviera en este instante al lado de ella. Tan calmo y tranquilo como es el, eso la hacia sentir bien...

aunque despues tenga que explicarle porque estaba en ese bar y el alcohol.

**Capitulo 15**

Era la mañana del sabado, Serena estaba acostada en su cama sin poder levantarse por su resaca, su cabeza le partia como tambien todo su cuerpo. Sentia como si hubiese corrido un maraton, despues nadado 10 kilometros y levantado pesas. La joven levanto su cabeza, miro a su izquierda su mesita de luz, estiro su brazo y abrio el cajon.

Levanto su torso al ver que no podia ver dentro de este, con lentitud lo hizo hasta llegar a su objetivo. Empezo a buscar lo que necesitaba, removio algunos papeles ( mayormente los 2 y 1 que se sacaba en Algebra, los escondia en este cajon ya que sabia que su madre nunca los encontraria ahí), siguio removiendo y buscando, encontro una telita fuccia donde la saco para ver que era, la telita era una parte de su muñequita que hizo en actividades practicas, la levanto para inspeccionarla mejor. Sus ojos estaban caidos, el vestidito mal cosido y el pelo desprolijo, en cierta manera no parecia una muñeca sino un trapo de piso.

" bueh... se lo podria regalar a Darien...mmm...esta lindo jeje" dijo la joven sin ver en realidad el mamarracho que era su muñeca. " a ver a ver donde esta mi caja de aspirinas" , dejando atrás su muñequita Serena volvio a revolver la caja " mmm donde lo deje?...aca esta!" exclamo sacando su caja, saco una tableta y luego la aspirina.

Al ver que no tenia ningun vaso en su cuarto, sin ganas Serena se levanto y camino hacia su puerta, paso por su pasillo, bajo lentamente las escaleras, deambulo hacia la cocina, busco el vaso, abrio la canilla , introdujo en vaso debajo de esta llenandose de agua , agarro la pastilla y la ingirio.

La joven miro el reloj de su cocina, eran las 9 am. / temprano/ penso. Escuchaba la podadora y voces en la puerta principal. Camino hacia el comedor donde se acerco hacia la ventana. Quito la cortina asi podia tener una mejor vista, vio a Darien podando una planta y cantando " Supersonic", tenia una voz melodica, hermosa y armoniosa. Su vincha hacia posible ver sus ojos celestes, la remera sudada / grrrrr/ penso la joven al ver eso.

/ salgo o no/ penso Serena / con lo de ayer me da mucha vergüenza todo...pero tengo que saber que hacia Amy con el...perra astuta/. Sin analizarlo mas, Serena abrio la puerta de su casa saliendo hacia el jardin de entrada. Al escuchar la puerta Darien dejo de podar, levantando la vista para saber quien era que salia.

" Hola" dijo seriamente Darien.

" hola..." respondio Serena caminando lentamente hacia donde estaba el joven, mientras se acercaba la joven desvio su vista hacia la planta ya que sentia mucha vergüenza por lo sucedido ayer. " esta quedando lindo"

" si" dijo secamente el joven.

" justo ayer estaba pensando que la planta necesitaba estar un poco mas prolija y le dije.."

"a que viniste?" la interrumpio Darien " porque estoy seguro que a hablarme de la planta no es".

Perpleja Serena se quedo mirandolo, Darien, SU Darien nunca la habia tratado de esta manera, tan friamente, sin una sonrisa.

"eeeeh...yo...em... queria explicarte lo de ayer" dijo la joven, al verse tan nerviosa, empezo a tocar con sus dedos el pijama que tenia puesto, tocando su punta con sus dedos.

" no tenes nada que explicarme...Seiya te invito, vos saliste con Rei...no querias que yo supiera por eso mentiste,esta bien" explico Darien, cortando tajantemente las hojas de la planta.

" es que no queria que te pongas mal! Como ahora! Por eso te menti! " exclamo Serena mirandolo " es mas yo no fui la unica que mintio! Que hacias con Amy ahí?". El joven dejo de cortar y miro a Serena.

" Ella llamo ayer a la noche, como vos SUPUESTAMENTE ibas a la casa de Rei, y no tenia nada que hacer, ella me invito ya que despues de la banda de Seiya tocaba la banda de Lita...al ver que no tenia nada que hacer accedi! Que eso esta mal! Y no digas que te menti porque yo no lo hice a diferencia tuya"

" a que ahora yo tengo la culpa?"

" quienhablo de culpa?"

" VOS!"

" solo te dije que me mentiste, no te culpe de nada"

" claaaro yo soy la mala de la pelicula, ja seguro... Amy es la duuuulce princesa que te debe hablar pestes de mi pero sabes que... me importa poco! Este noviazgo es una mentira se basa en eso! Te pedi mil veces que le digas a Amy que ibas a ir conmigo al baile porque YO soy TU novia pero el sr nadaaaa! Te la pasas estando con Amy!y a mi me dejas sola como un..."

" Mentira!" la interrumpio el joven

" dejame terminar!..Amy esto, Amy aquello...sabes que quedate con esa zorrita fea, es mas ya le dije a Seiya que iba con el al baile! " mintio Serena, dandose vuelta y llendo hacia su casa.

" Dale! Hacelo! Quedate con ese gay! " le grito Darien " igual sos tan pero tan perdedora! Que te va a quedar bien ese papel con ese salame!"

" ja! Prefiero eso que salir con un inadaptado como vos, y un imbecil, estupido, que no sabe que mujer esta dejando"

" jajaja quien vos!" rio el joven mientras escucho el portazo y las exclamaciones de la joven dentro de la casa.

Dentro de la vivienda la joven, subia rapidamente las escaleras, cerrando su cuarto, prendio su audio y escucho musica.

" pendejo estupido, quien se cree que es! ...aaah!..." exclamo la joven,tirando un peluche que estaba en su cama...mientras seguia escuchando " meds" de placebo la joven empezo a tranquilizarse.

I was alone, falling free,  
Trying my best not to forget,  
What happened to us, what happened to me, What happened as I let it slip,

" me dejo por Amy" penso

I was confused by the powers that be,  
Forgetting names and faces,

" Por esa yegua...esa fea..esas piernas de jamon...ese pelo corto, mal teñido"

Passers by were looking at me,  
As if they could erase it.

" porque me pasa esto?"

Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, se sentia mal, estupida, sola, inmadura, por haber hecho esa escena, por no haber racionalizado todo lo que dijo. Porque los hombres la rechazaban? Porque estaba sola? No era linda? No tenia lindo cuerpo? No tenia plata? Esta bien no tenia mucho cerebro pero sabia que a la mayoria de los hombres no les importaba mucho eso...porque era tan insegura? No podia ser feliz consigo misma...tenia que hablar con alguien, lo necesitaba, se sentia ahogada, tenia que comentar la estupidez que habia hecho.

Agarro el telefono y disco el numero de Rei.

/ riiiing riiiing/

" vamos atende" pidio Serena.

" hooooola?" dijo una voz totalmente dormida.

" Rei?"

" duh quien va a ser sino?...Serenita..son lasssss...9:48...que queres'"

" Reiiiiiii perdoname" dijo la muchacha llorisqueando.

" que pasa?" Pregunto Rei, su voz ya parecia de una persona despierta " que hizo algo esa pendeja azul? Porque si hizo algo la cago a palos eh!"

" jaja..no no, es Darien, nos peleamos creo que cortanos, bah no se" Dijo Serena, luego le comento lo sucedido en el jardin, mientras lo hacia lloraba y se sonaba la nariz al mismo tiempo.

" a ver si entiendo...me parece a mi o Darien esta celoso!"

" eh...no se, "

" jajaja! Darien celoso! Estaria bueno verlo asi jojo"

" Rei!"

" bueno bueno, es que ese chico nunca mostro sentimientos fuertes, Serena el siente algo por vos"

" vos crees?"

" siiii"

" entonces porque esta con Amy?"

" no esta con Amy, o sea no sabes! Pero Sere tenes que hablar con el , arreglense sino esa vil serpiente te lo va a robar!"

" creo que primero me la tengo que sacar de encima"

" jeje si...tengo un plan"

" si cual?..."

" emmm Serena ...Darien no comparte la misma linea con vos?"

" dios! Y ahora me lo haces acordar!aaaah a ver si escucho?"

" naaa ni creo, sino ya hubiese saltado ese"

" bueno entoncesVeni a casa y decime cual es el plan Rei"

" para para! Anciosa! Deja que desayuñe, me bañe, tome una aspirina porque me parece que tengo resaca...y voy"

" ok"

" bueh nos vemos en un rato, bye bye"

" besos", Serena corto el telefono. Apoyo su cabeza en la pared y penso como iba a solucionar este pequeño problema.

Ya se ya se, es corto pero aca se queda.

Muchisimas gracias pro sus posts! Uds son los que mantienen que siga escribiendo P


	16. Capitulo 16

**Sras y srs…X fin el capitulo 16!! Después de 2 años de espera jajaja desgraciada q soy. Pero bueno tuve ciertos problemas! Sigo viva! Mi musa le dio ganas de volver no sabré x cuanto tiempo espero q se quede esta vez.**

**Muchísimas pero muchísimas gracias x los posts, comentarios, mails que he recibido. Les agradezco a todas, los he leído todo, me han alegrado bastante.**

**Y ahora por favor disfruten de esta actualización.**

**Capitulo 16**

_" jeje si...tengo un plan"_

_" si cual?..."_

_" emmm Serena ...Darien no comparte la misma línea con vos?"_

_" dios! Y ahora me lo haces acordar!aaaah a ver si escucho?"_

_" naaa ni creo, sino ya hubiese saltado ese"_

_" bueno entonces, Veni a casa y decime cual es el plan Rei"_

_" para para! Ansiosa! Deja que desayune, me bañe, tome una aspirina porque me parece que tengo resaca...y voy"_

_" ok"_

_" bueh nos vemos en un rato, bye bye"_

_" besos", Serena corto el teléfono. Apoyo su cabeza en la pared y pensó como iba a solucionar este pequeño problema._

Serena, espero ansiosamente durante la mañana, busco hacer cosas para matar el tiempo. Arreglo su cuatro, limpio su ropa, barrio la cocina. Mientras barrio le agarraron ganas de picotear alguna galletita. Abrió la alacena, miro dentro, al no ver nada, metió la cabeza.

/ oleooooos…..quiero mis oleeeeeoosssss/ pensó Serena , mientras su mano tanteaba los paquetes.

" que estas haciendo?" pregunto una voz masculina. La joven abruptamente dejo lo que estaba buscando asustada por la sorpresiva voz. Al darse cuenta y poder visualizar a la persona Serena se quedo tranquila y empezó a buscar nuevamente.

"Estoy buscando mi Creal Fort" mintiendo Serena, miro de reojo a Darien. "entras y salís cómodo de esta casa…nunca conocí alguien así".

"Y ya te lo he dicho antes, mi amor, soy único" dijo irónicamente el muchacho, "déjame buscarlo por vos, esta en el estante de arriba y no llegas a esa altura". Señalando el lugar. Serena lentamente dejo su lugar para que su novio o futuro ex novio agarre su barra de cereal.

/ Pero este se olvido que estoy enojada con el?? / pensó la muchacha.

El joven se aparto de la alacena y le dio su Cereal Fort.

"gracias" dijo fríamente la muchacha. Dándole la espalda a su novio mientras intentaba abrir el envoltorio. /Quiero mis óleo, dios porque viniste justo ahora?/

"Acerca de lo que paso hoy a la mañana, bueno….me disgusto bastante que hayas ido a ver a Seya tocar y no me hayas avisado. No quise ser tan irónico." Dijo Darien. Serena se dio vuelta lentamente dejando la barra en la mesada.

"yo tampoco estuve bien, tendría que haberte avisado. Pero toda la situación de Ami, me pone tan irritable, siento que un día de estos me vas a dejar por ella y yo me voy a quedar sola" respondió la joven sonriendo tímidamente.

"ay tonta, sabes que te quiero. A Ami la veo como amiga, no siento nada por ella"

"no se, se que ella gusta de vos. Estoy segura que vos también te das cuenta y eso para mi es peligroso!"

"yo tengo que pensar lo mismo de Seiya entonces "

"no, no es lo mismo"

"si lo es Serena, el flaco esta atrás tuyo y vos vas a esa fiestita a verlo tocar y hacerle creer que estas atrás de el."

"pero sabes que no es cierto"

"no se" dijo Darien imitando la voz de Serena.

" ay tonto!" exclamo la joven, coqueteando con su novio, golpeándolo suavemente del brazo. El joven la miro seriamente, la tomo por detrás de su cabeza, agarrándola pasionalmente y besándola. Sus labios se tocaban, se saboreaban, se sentían. El joven la tomo de la cintura, con su otra mano, yendo lentamente hacia abajo seguida de su otra mano que dejo la cabeza de Serena. La tomo de su cola, levantándola. Serena cruzo sus piernas entre la cintura de Darien, sin dejar de besarse, sus manos acariciaban el pelo de su novio. Sus temperaturas empezaronasubir. El joven la dejo reposar sobre la mesada de la cocina. Agarro su remera, sacándola, dejándola en corpiño. Darien empezó a deslizar sus besos hacia la mejilla de la joven yendo hacia su objetivo, el cuello. Mientras succionaba con fuerza, Serena empezaba a desabrochar el cinturón del joven. Darien dejo el cuello de su novia para continuar besándola, sacándole la pollera que tenia. A la misma vez, torpemente Serena sacaba la remera negra que tenia su novio.

Se rieron torpemente por la desesperación de ambos en concretar sus ganas. En poder deslizar sus sentimientos dormidos en ambos.

"Serena!! Vamossss aaaaaa" grito Rei " ay dios mío!!" tapando los ojos. " perdón perdón!!"

Serena se tiro rápidamente al piso a buscar su ropa y vestirse. Mientras Darien quedaba parado perplejo de la posibilidad que perdieron hace un segundo atrás.

"es cierto Serena…cualquiera puede entrar a esta casa" dijo el joven.

" perdón perdón!!" seguía repitiendo Rei tapándose los ojos.

" ya esta Rei, ya paso!" exclamo Serena.

"perdonen chicos…ay pero que mala suerte que tengo" suspiró Rei, destapándose los ojos.

"y bueno, otra vez será" dijo Darien mirando sugestivamente a su novia. " bueno chicas, yo mejor me retiroooo". El joven agarro su remera, se inclino para darle un beso de despedida a su novia, otro de Rei y se marcho.

" para vos se fue a descargar??" pregunto su amiga.

"y justo apareciste en el peor momento Rei" sincero Serena.

" PERDON!!" suplico la joven mientras Serena se Reia.

" Entonces se arreglaron?" pregunto Rei

"y asi parece" respondió Serena. "pero tenemos que hacer algo respecto a Ami y la fiesta. "

" si, por eso vine acá Money pie!!" dijo exaltada Rei. " pero también tenes que decirme que paso con Seiya"

" Eh? Nada paso. Si ni hable con el"

"pero algo me dice que esta por pasar…."

**Corto corto como siempre pero actualice no??**

**Muchas gracias a todas nuevamente ).**


End file.
